Give Me Everything
by Raych
Summary: AU Brooke and Lucas meet for the first time at Naley's engagement party the night before he leaves town.
1. Give Me Everything

**Just a quick one shot that came to mind hearing Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo Give Me Everything Tonight. Basic background is that Brooke is from New York but went to college at Duke with Haley and Nathan. She was roommates with Haley. Haley and Nathan were high school sweethearts (didn't get married at 16.) Lucas is Nathan's older brother.**

The music was thumping through the walls of the club as Brooke stood waiting for her I.D. to be checked by the doorman. She shook her long brunette locks as the guy opened the door to allow her in letting them settle in natural waves that framed her face. She glanced round as she walked in. She'd been in Tree Hill since the previous day and was amazed by the place. She'd spent the first eighteen years of her life living in New York City and the next three years of her twenty one years living in Durham and attending Duke University. This was the first time in her life she'd even stepped foot in such a small town. But it felt familiar to her. She'd imagined the place many times and saw it through the eyes of her best friend and the guy who'd become as close to a big brother as she would ever have. She felt her hips begin to move involuntarily to the heavy bass pounding through the speakers and despite not recognising a soul in the room she began to shimmy across the dance floor letting the music flow freely through her veins controlling her limbs.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find they very person she should have been looking for as soon as she stepped into the place. The very person – or one of the people – that was the reason she was here. She grinned at the brunette man and accepted the brief hug he offered her. She half walked and half danced behind the man as he beckoned her to follow him. She grabbed his hand as they neared the bar and gestured that she planned to get a drink. He grinned and shook his head pulling her behind him. As they crossed behind the bar to the quieter part of the club she was able to see the banner hanging across the wall. 'Congratulations Nathan and Haley' declaring to everyone just why they were all here. Brooke had known from the very second she first met the pair she had dubbed 'Naley' that they'd get married. It was just a matter of time, and now that they'd graduated from college it appeared the time had come. The day before graduation Nathan had proposed. Now four weeks later and college done with Brooke had flown to Tree Hill for the engagement party.

"Tigger!" Brooke grinned as the honey blonde threw her arms around her.

"Hey Tutor-Girl. You can't have missed me that much already." Haley pulled back and flashed the widest smile. She grabbed Brooke by the hand and pulled her forward.

"Brooke this is Lucas!" Brooke smirked at the blonde who was stood in front of her. The first thing she noticed was that he was incredibly toned, which she supposed was understandable. He was undeniably one of the most handsome men she'd met in her life. And the way he looked as though he could break someone in two for just looking at him the wrong way made him sexy to her.

"The infamous Lucas Scott as I live and breathe." His icy blue eyes glinted as he returned her smirk and offered her his hand.

"The equally infamous Brooke Davis." She placed her hand in his and was surprised as the electricity that tingled up her arm. For the past three years all she had heard from both Nathan and Haley was about the man in front of her. Nathan hero worshipped his older brother and it seemed very much like Haley did too.

"Hales come see who's here." Nathan dragged Haley away leaving Brooke standing somewhat awkwardly with the man she felt like she almost knew and yet was a complete stranger.

"You want a drink?" She nodded her head and followed his lead as he headed towards the bar, she couldn't deny she liked the view of his ass in the tight jeans he wore. She perched herself on a stool as Lucas attempted to get served. She gave it a few minutes watching him failing to get the ripped bartender to give him the time of day over the girls scattered at the other end of the bar. Eventually she stood on the metal bar of the stool meaning she towered over all those around her. She placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a long shrill whistle ensuring the bartender as well as most the people around them turned to look in her direction. She pushed out her cleavage and flashed a seductive smile in the direction of the bartender who instantly began to make his way over to her. She smirked down at Lucas before sitting back down.

"What can I get you?" She slowly licked her lips in a manner that oozed sex.

"I'll have a screaming orgasm." She glanced to the blonde next to her. "And he's paying." As the bartender went off to get her drink she turned her attention to Lucas.

"Impressive, but then if I had a body like yours and was wearing a dress like that I'm pretty sure I could have got that Neanderthal's attention too." She grinned at him.

"I'm sure you could too soldier-boy. A body like this – a head like yours you'd draw crowds." She smirked at him. He licked his lips and smirked back.

"Clever Davis." Their banter was interrupted as her drink was placed in front of her and Lucas ordered himself a beer. After the bartender had been paid and he disappeared Brooke turned her attention back to Lucas.

"Natey-boy tells me you leave tomorrow." He nodded as he tipped the beer bottle back. "That sucks. Naley come back just as you leave again." He shrugged in response.

"They'll still be here when I come back again." She sipped her drink for a second.

"I don't think they're planning on going anywhere now. How long have you been stationed in Luxemburg?" He grinned and shook his head in amusement.

"Nate giving away all my army secrets."

"No it wasn't like that at all." He smirked at her again and she swapped playfully at his arm.

"I'm actually not going back there. I'm getting stationed at Darby in Italy. It's an hour outside of Florence. The first chance I get I'll be going there, the birth place of Michelangelo's 'David' and still the home of it. Florence is still so rich in culture. I can't wait to see it." She smiled touched by his enthusiasm and the way his eyes lit up as he became passionate when he spoke. The thought flashed into her head that she wondered whether his eyes did the same thing when he was having sex.

"It sounds like it would be an amazing place to visit." He nodded.

"Here I was under the impression you were well travelled Miss Davis."

"Ah well I guess that depends on your definition. Have I been a lot of places – yes. Are those places all carbon copy replicas of some peachy little resort with a lot of sunshine? Absolutely. Culture isn't really my family's thing." She signalled over to the bartender for two more drinks and slipped the cash across while keeping her eyes firmly on Lucas.

"Well what's your thing?" The way his eyes penetrated hers as he posed the question made the hairs on her neck stand on end. There was something about this man that left her a little breathless.

"I'm not sure yet." She felt like the air had been sucked out the room and she was unable to resume the playful banter from moments ago. As he reached to pick up the fresh beer one hand came forth to lean against the back of the bar stool on which she was sat. The jostling at the bar meant that hand ended up on her bare arm and she felt the tingle shooting through her entire body from his touch.

"You'll figure it out. Just bear in mind that the world is a big place and there's a lot more to see than carbon copy resorts." She nodded her head entranced by him. She could hardly believe that this was someone she had never met before tonight such was the way the rest of the world seemed to have fallen away. Part of her told her she should be with Nathan and Haley, meeting other friends and generally mingling as the maid of honour for the upcoming nuptials and yet she found herself unable to tear herself away from Lucas.

"Tutor-girl and Natey-boy sure do miss you when you're gone soldier boy." He laughed at her then.

"You sure do have a thing for nicknames don't you. I mean that's what one for both of them on their own and a couple name. And you're known me less than an hour and I've already been rechristened by you." She relaxed again feeling that the strange moment was over and she was able to become free again.

"I guess so, maybe that's my thing."

"Maybe it is Brooke Davis. I miss them too. Until I went in the army I don't think Hales and I had spent more than a week apart since I was like 8 and she was 6. I never would have thought back then my little Haley would fall for the devil." Brooke laughed aloud at his words.

"Is that any way to talk about your baby brother?" She felt herself getting completely drawn into this man who seemed so familiar and yet foreign to her. She knew so much about him and yet felt like really it was barely touching the surface. Like he was a deep ocean and she was a rock being skimmed over the surface of him, barely meeting for more than a few seconds but the impact of those few seconds rippling through them.

"Well he wasn't my baby brother back then."

"What do you mean?" He frowned at her. And she somehow sensed this frown was more at home on his features than a smile and somewhere in the deepest recesses of her brain she could remember Haley and Nathan both saying how serious this man in front of her was.

"You're known them three years and you don't know." The way his eyes bore into hers left her feeling more exposed and vulnerable than she had in years and that had absolutely nothing to do with the barely there red dress she was wearing.

"I know you have different moms but Nate doesn't really like talking about his dad. I mean your dad."

"Dan Scott is a lot of things but he's not my father, not in any real sense of the word. My Uncle Keith helped my mom raise me. I was just starting high school when Deb finally left Dan. Keith wanted to help her out too and she and mom became friends which is when Nathan and I were properly introduced to each other. Little rocky at first but it could have been worse. But Hales and I were friends for years before that. If I'd known he was going to corrupt the girl I look on as a little sister I'd have kicked his ass back then." Brooke laughed then.

"So you're who I get to blame."

"For what?"

"Nathan going all psycho overprotective big brother on every guy within ten mile radius of me all through college." Lucas laughed at her.

"At least I taught him something good. You always no matter what protect a pretty girl." She wanted to ask if that meant he thought she was pretty and yet it seemed beyond pathetic to do so. She felt herself watching his toned arms and wondering just how it would feel to be wrapped in them. She wondered whether it would be worrying given his obvious strength or whether she would just feel as safe and protected as he seemed to wish to be towards Haley.

"He's a good guy, and from what Haley has said he sure didn't get that from his dad." Lucas shrugged off her words modestly.

"I had an awesome teacher. Keith is the best man I've ever known. He and mom are married now and they have Lily who is five years old and the biggest troublemaker in the world but the cutest one so she gets away with it."

"I've seen pictures of her. She's adorable – now that is a girl who will be fighting the boys of with a stick." Lucas looked horrified at her words.

"Not with her big brother the army guy and her father the ex army guy." She couldn't explain why she wanted to know what was at the very core of this man, what it was about him that motivated her to try and know him deeply she couldn't explain.

"Is that why you decided to join the army, because your Uncle Keith used to be?" He nodded.

"Sure is, besides it's a worthwhile thing to do I think. To protect your country."

"Isn't it scary?"

"I try not to think about that. I focus on the when I come home and not the if. I have good friends and we look out for each other which is what you need. I think about coming home and seeing my mom and Keith and Lils, Nate and Hales. Opening my door when I get back and just enjoying life."

"How come you bought a house when you're hardly here?"

"My mom's place has just two bedrooms so there's not really room there and the couch is not that great a place to be sleeping. But honestly you're right really. A house to store my stuff is a little indulgent." He paused and took another deep swig from his beer bottle. "It's why I'm giving it to Nathan and Haley as a wedding present." She felt completely stunned.

"Wow. Well all the ideas for my gift have gone right out the window. I figured our gifts would be on the same level, maid of honour best man but clearly I'm not matching that." He chuckled and she grinned along with him. An elbow to her back had her leaning closer to him. She could almost see his muscles straining behind the light blue shirt he was wearing and she became intensely aware of just how close they now were. She could smell his aftershave and practically feel the heat radiating from his body. She tore her eyes away from his chest and forced them up to his face. He dipped his face closer to hers and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Do you want to dance?" She nodded her head and watched him tip the beer bottle up as he tilted his head back beads of water dripping from the bottle to land softly on his face as he finished his drink. She felt an urge to lick them from him. She licked her lips slowly before draining the last of her drink and standing. As he followed her to the dance floor he pressed up close behind her as they walked. "You're sexy as hell you know that right." It was more of a statement than a question. As they progressed further onto the dance floor she felt like she was in the middle of a hurricane. There was literally nothing she could do to escape the path on which she was now set and tonight something would happen that she could not control. She was just now along for the ride. Once on the dance floor the beat began to move through her again and instead of the walls pulsing with the bass it was the two of them that began to pulse. She felt alive with the music and the electricity and mostly of being pressed up close grinding against Lucas.

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<em>

She let the words and music flow over her body and lost herself to the sensation of the mass of bodies moving around them and with them her brunette locks bouncing softly round her shoulders as she moved unaware of just how much she was turned any man who looked at her on. She let her head fall back as her body moved to the music rolling her head back around to find herself staring straight into icy blue eyes. As their bodies beat together into with the music she found herself unable to break the gaze of the man she danced with.

_Don't care what they say  
>All the games they play<br>Nothing is enough  
>'Til they handle love<br>Let's do it tonight_

She almost let out a moan as a bolt of lust shot through her body as she and Lucas ground up against one another harder. The music made the atmosphere around them feel almost electric and despite the other people moving around them once again she felt like it was just the two of them. She tore her gaze away from him knowing it would only lead to trouble. She'd never been this blatant or wanton in her life and she briefly wondered where Nathan was because if this were another guy then he would be over there making sure things cooled down.

_I want you tonight,  
>I want you to stay<br>I want you tonight  
><em>

His arms locked tightly around her waist and the attack forced her to look up and into his eyes. They were alive with what she could only label as desire. And she knew without doubt that the same emotion was reflected in her own eyes.

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight_

_Excuse me  
>And I might drink a little more than I should tonight<br>And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight  
>And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight<br>Cause we might not get tomorrow_

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<em>

Then it happened, his lips locked onto hers and her hands grasped the back of his shirt as their tongues wrestled and his hands forced her closer to him as though unwilling to let a breathe of air between their almost writhing bodies. There was only one place this was heading.__

_Don't care what they say  
>Or what games they play<br>Nothing is enough  
>'Til they handle love<br>_

She didn't stop to think not even for a second. Not to think that Nathan and Haley would wonder where she was or the fact that this guy was Nathan's brother. The brother that would disappear off to another country tomorrow and she would not see him for months, possibly longer. She couldn't even contemplate that it was maybe never. That she wasn't the girl who ended up in bed with someone she barely knew. She didn't stop to reason that even if Nathan and Haley didn't worry about her it was here they would be staying for the night.

_Let's do it tonight  
>I want you tonight, I want you to stay<br>I want you tonight  
><em>

Her back arched in pleasure as his tongue trailed along her collarbone. She felt the sweat slick between them and she screamed and writhed beneath him. Powerless under his spell.

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight_

_Put it on my life, baby  
>I make you feel right, baby<br>Can't promise tomorrow  
>But, I promise tonight<em>

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<br>_

She woke up at the sound of boots being pulled roughly on and it took her a second to figure out her surroundings. She pulled the sheet to cover her body as she stood.

"You're leaving?" Wasn't it supposed to be the one who didn't live there that disappeared off while the other still slept. She could tell the sound of her voice surprised him as he jumped a little before he turned to her.

"I didn't want to wake you up, it's still real early. But my mom is coming by to take me to the airport. My flight is at five. I figured you needed the sleep." She tried not to be hurt by the fact he wasn't bothered about her enough to say goodbye even after the previous night.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were flying so early. I figured, well I suppose I thought it would be later because you were out late."

"I'll sleep on the plane." Headlights on the road outside caused him to stand and look between the gap in the curtains.

"That's my mom. I need to go. I guess I'll see you at the wedding, well hopefully if I'm on leave for it."

"They're going to plan it so you are." He nodded. And looked at the window and then back to her.

"Take care of them for me Brooke Davis." She managed a smile even though she was hurt by his apparent lack of consideration for her.

"Sure thing soldier boy. Take care of yourself."

"When Brooke, not if." He smirked at her again before grabbing his bag and disappearing out the door. She cursed her own stupidity for coming home with him that night until she saw the envelope with her name on propped up against the lamp. She tore it open, read it and was up and out of the bed. She grabbed his shirt, the first thing to hand and hastily buttoned it up while she sprinted down the stairs. As she pulled open the door she could see the car pulling off down the street taking with it the chance for a proper goodbye. She leant against the doorframe and watched as the taillights got dimmer in the darkness. She took the letter she was clutching away from her chest and looked down at it again a slight smile gracing her lips.

_Grab somebody sexy tell them hey. There couldn't have been a better song for last night than that. You're one a hell of a woman Brooke Davis. The song may be over now, but the memory of it will last long after the last note is done._

_Lucas_


	2. Hungry Eyes

**It's taken a while but I have listened to the reviews and decided to extend this oneshot, I'm not sure how much more I'll write it depends on what the reviewers want. Song is Eric Carmen – Hungry Eyes**

Lucas glanced down at his watch as he hurried from the airport terminal. His flight had been delayed and now he was sure he'd missed at least the beginning of Nathan and Haley's rehearsal dinner. He still had to get back to his house and shower and change before heading to Tric. He'd debated on the flight whether he could go as he was but decided against it. He didn't really want to admit it but the truth was he'd thought about Brooke an awful lot over the last eighteen months and didn't want the first time they met again for him to be dressed in army combats and a t-shirt after a fourteen hour flight. He'd felt a spark with her, it's why he'd taken her home. It had felt an inevitable end to the evening particularly after their steamy dance. He knew it made him sound like a complete ass but it wouldn't be the first time he'd taken a girl home and then disappeared the next morning without a word. Admittedly Brooke had woken up which was not something he was used to. But even before then he'd been unable to just go. He told himself it was because he knew he'd see her again, she was Haley's best friend, her maid of honour. But the truth was looking at her while she slept, her long brunette hair fanned out on his pillow he hadn't wanted to just walk away. And she had been in his thoughts while he'd been away. Apart from his high school girlfriend he'd never been in a relationship, girls had always been available to him and his life made it possible to sleep with a girl and he figured they would always realise that he wasn't after commitment, that it wasn't an option. Again an ass type comment would be that once he left their bed or they his he never thought of them again. Except for Brooke. He had thought of her. A lot more than he would have liked. He hailed a cab and threw his duffle bag onto the seat before climbing in. He'd only been back to America once since his encounter with Brooke and he'd flown directly to Vegas to meet Nathan and his friends for his bachelor party while Haley and her friends partied in New York but that had been six months ago. It might be a little atypical to have the bachelor and bachelorette parties so much before the wedding but Nathan had wanted him to be there and it was the only way of doing so. Lucas figured Haley quite liked the idea anyway. Nathan had confined that she had said that at least if his friends did anything crazy like shaving his eyebrows off they would have grown back by the wedding.

Just over an hour later he was taking the steps up to Tric two at a time. He'd missed the meal he knew that but at least he'd show his face. He pushed the door open and strode inside. He glanced around trying to locate either his brother or his future sister-in-law. Instead the first person his eyes fell on was Brooke. She looked beyond stunning, her hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders and she had on a vibrant cerise dress with thin spaghetti straps. It fell to just above the knee and hugged her body in all the right places. He took a step forward in her direction before he realised she was laughing with a brunette man in a suit. Her hand rested on his forearm as she laughed.

"Luke!" Lucas turned at the sound of his name to find a small whirlwind hurling itself at him, a whirlwind otherwise known as his little sister. He'd received Lily's latest school picture taken four months ago but had not seen his sister since he'd been home for the engagement party. As he picked her up in his arms and hugged her tight he tried to appraise just how much she'd grown since he'd last seen her. Too much was the answer. He felt like every time he blinked she'd grown more and he knew that one day soon he'd come home to find a teenager who was more into boys than basketball with her brother.

"My boy you're here." He grinned as his mother approached to envelope her two children in her arms.

"Hey ma." He didn't miss the tear in her eye. She was the same every time he came home and he knew it was sheer relief that he was indeed coming home. That he was safe. He sometimes thought that what he put her through was incredibly cruel but then shook the thought away because he had no choice but to remain confident that he would always come home.

"Luke." As his mother stepped back he shifted Lily in his arms to be able to reach his hand out to his uncle to match the handshake offered to him. "You missed the meal but we got something held back for you if you're hungry." He smiled at the older man.

"You read my mind Keith, I better just find Nate and Hales first before I sneak off to stuff my face." With Lily still in his arms he moved around the room to where he finally spotted his brother and his fiancée.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." The pair grinned as they welcomed him back both relieved as ever that he was still in one piece.

"Better late than never bro."

* * *

><p>It was just ten but Lucas was exhausted it had been a long day for him, the time difference meaning that to his body it was now four am and he'd been up since five in order to get through security for his 7.30am flight from Pisa. He was debating whether he could make his excuses or not thinking that if he didn't head home and get some sleep soon then he'd be a wreck by the ceremony tomorrow. Resolving that yes Nathan and Haley would understand he turned to find them only to find Brooke standing there her arm outstretched as if she had been reaching for him. She smiled softly at him.<p>

"Not even a hello for me soldier-boy." Up close she was even more beautiful than he remembered her being.

"Well I saw you earlier but you and your boyfriend looked to be having such fun I didn't want to interrupt, besides I've only been here an hour or so." She laughed at him then which lit her entire face up.

"Were you jealous soldier-boy?" She smirked at him then and before he could refute her words she continued. "He's my date but not my boyfriend, and he's only my date because his wife couldn't make it. Jake's married to Peyton who is practically my sister. She's pregnant and wasn't feeling too good so she stayed at the hotel so she's okay for the ceremony tomorrow but she insisted Jake still come. They've been married since we were seventeen so nothing to be jealous of." He had no intention of telling her how relieved he was that she wasn't with that guy.

"I'm not the jealous type Davis sorry to disappoint." He smirked back at her.

"I have something for you." He raised a suggestive eyebrow and she gently batted his arm. "Remembering what you intend to give as your wedding present I figured that you would probably just tell them about the house, now since a big fat bow round the house is a little ridiculous I managed to pilfer Haley's key and have a copy done and I did this." She handed him a small box that very much resembled the same blue colour and size of a Tiffany jewellery box, it had a discreet ribbon wrapped both ways around the lid, he slipped the lid off to find that nestled inside a specifically fitted and shaped cushion was the key she spoke of. She was right of course he had just planned on telling them, but he liked her idea a lot more. He also liked the fact she'd thought enough about his gift to the newlyweds that she'd go to such an effort.

"That's pretty great of you Davis." She shrugged as though it had meant nothing.

"It's not like you'd have had the time or anything anyway so I just thought I'd arrange something with a little more ceremony than you were planning." Instead of responding he yawned in her face, he even managed a small blush. Her response was an indignant look followed swiftly by a laugh.

"Jeez soldier-boy I didn't realise quite how dull I wise." He grinned and shook his head.

"My flight left Pisa at 7.30 so I was up around 5, which is about 11pm yesterday here, then I had a two hour delay in Paris which meant I missed my connecting flight in New York and had to wait another hour and a half for the next one. That's why I was late, I was supposed to land in Tree Hill by three thirty so it's been a nightmare day for me."

"Then your bed beckons." He was unsure whether she meant it as suggestively as it sounded to his ears but he nodded. "It's a shame though I was looking forward to having a chat with you, hearing about Florence since you seemed so enthused about your planned visit there." He smirked back at her then.

"I'm sure there'll be time tomorrow, after all isn't it practically a given that the best man and the maid of honour must engage in slutty wedding sex." Her full throated laugh practically got him hard. She grinned at him then.

"I guess you'll have to see how lucky you are soldier-boy." With that she sauntered off leaving him watch her go.

* * *

><p>"You do realise your eyes have barely left her the entire day." Lucas looked up startled from where he was watching Brooke talking with Haley and another woman who he assumed was the pregnant Peyton. He looked at his little brother with a feeling of pride. He sometimes wondered how this ass wipe kid had grown into such a man. A man who now had a beautiful and loving wife. Haley had looked stunning today and there was a sense of pride too in the woman she had grown into. However they may have grown into two amazing people who had had a beautiful wedding day but this ass wipe was still his little brother and he frowned as the words he had said finally hit his brain.<p>

"She's the bride people are supposed to look." He smirked at Nathan. Nathan shook his head.

"As beautiful as Haley looks we both know that wasn't who I was talking about. By rights I should have never let you anywhere near her, I should have known you'd sleep with her and I usually protect her from guys who want nothing more than sex from her." Lucas took a long slug of his beer.

"So why didn't you?" Nathan pulled the chair out beside him and sat down.

"I didn't Luke because she's Brooke Davis and I defy any man to not fall under her spell. And because I have enough faith in you to believe that you wouldn't do that to someone Haley and I love. And I know you even if you won't admit it I know your eyes haven't left her all day. I know that your conversation about the wedding at my bachelor party wasn't about the wedding preparations but a way of finding out what she was doing. And I saw you that night, you like to play the cocky ass a lot of the time because fact is you don't want anyone getting attached to you because of your job, but you liked her from the second you laid eyes on her and I saw that." He hated the fact that everything Nathan said was true and scowled at his brother annoyed that someone was perceptive enough to have deduced those things.

"She's just a girl Nate like any other. Maybe I wouldn't dismiss her as easily as the others because of you guys but she's just a girl." Nathan stood with a shake of his head.

"One day Luke you'll realise that this shit isn't cool and it isn't fulfilling and sure as hell isn't what life is about. You can't keep people at a distance forever." As Nathan was just about to walk away he turned and threw one last remark Lucas' way. "Just so you know whether you were trying to convince me or yourself that Brooke's just another girl I think both know you failed." Lucas felt like ramming his fist into a wall, a face just something to get rid of this frustration. Sure he knew that it was total bull that Brooke was just another girl. But it didn't change a thing, if he treat her like just another girl she would become one. Which meant that he wouldn't go there again with her because that would already make her different to the others.

"You don't look happy soldier-boy, isn't this supposed to be a joyous day." He groaned inwardly before looking up at her, his resolve to treat her the way he would any of his other one night stands dissolved instantly. Fact was he liked talking to her for one thing. She wasn't some simpering idiot that was incapable of making conversation, nor was the sort to back down in fact in many ways her way of needling him reminded him very much of himself.

"Nathan was just being his usual ass wipe self." She laughed and sat in the seat his brother had just vacated.

"Surely he's got immunity for any ass wipe type behaviour on his wedding day." Luke just scowled again. "Gee he really has got you wound up." He saw the dilating of her pupils and the darkening on her eyes. "I wonder if best man, maid of honour slutty wedding sex would take the scowl off you face." Despite his resolve a total of three minutes ago to not go there again with her even though he'd been the one to suggest it yesterday he was sorely tempted.

"You really do make a winning argument Davis." He responded with a smirk. She stood up and began to walk away throwing a flirtatious look over her shoulder. He drained the last of his drink and walked across the doorway she had exited via.

* * *

><p>He pushed a hand through his hair as he tried to slip unnoticed back into the party, which was pretty much impossible as he realised that Haley's father was giving his speech. That meant he should be up there at the top table with them ready for his speech soon. It also meant Brooke should be up there too. Brooke who was still putting her hair back in place and fixing her dress beneath Tric. He slipped into his seat with minimal fuss but felt awkward as he watched Brooke walk back into Tric with a clear blush staining her cheeks as she realised that surely everyone would realise she and Lucas had been somewhere together when the speeches began. He flashed a smirk in her direction as she sat the other end of the table to him. He almost enjoyed her obvious discomfort.<p>

"Just another girl right Luke." Nathan whispered under his breath knowing there was little Lucas could say or do during Haley's father's speech. Lucas to his credit didn't allow the comment to get to him. Sure maybe Brooke wasn't quite like any other girl, she was a little different but that didn't have to mean anything. Applause broke out as Jimmy ended his speech and sat meaning it was now Lucas' turn to speak. He stood up and shifted from one foot to the other. Words had once been his thing but now he was apprehensive about speaking in front of so many people, in the army it was pretty uncommon to find so many eyes on you when army life was really about keeping your head down and fitting in.

"Growing up I knew I had a brother, but I never saw a day when he'd actually feel like a brother to me. If I'm honest my first memories of Nathan are just of thinking he was a total tool." A ripple of laughter spread through the crowd and it gave Lucas a little more confidence. "Even when we first began to spend time together there were signs he was still that boy. But no one can be anywhere near Haley and not change for the better. She just doesn't allow you to be anything other than your absolute best, lucky for Nathan his absolute best was worthy of Haley's love. I've seen these two go from being embarrassed to hold hands as boyfriend and girlfriend in the start of eighth grade to being crowned Prom King and Queen as high school seniors. They were undoubtedly going to get married one day and I defy anyone who ever met them to say otherwise. For me the two of them are what we should all aspire to and I know without a doubt that they will continue to make one another happy for many years to come. However I realise the road ahead will be hard, establishing a life together as adults now and that's why I have this gift for them." He pulled the box Brooke had given him the previous day from his suit pocket and handed it to the couple. As Nathan pulled the lid from the box with Haley leaning over his shoulder they both looked up quizzically at Lucas.

"That's the house key." Haley finally said. Lucas smiled at his childhood friend.

"It sure is and it's yours. Not just the key." He watched as Haley's eyes went wide before tearing up and she threw herself at him.

"Oh Lucas, you must be crazy."

"Not at all Hales, it's a great house and it'll make an amazing home but I'm not the one here to do it you both are. So long as I've always got a place to crash when I'm here then I'm happy." Nathan rose and hugged both his wife and his brother.

"It'll always be your home too Luke. I can't even begin to thank you for this."

"The only thanks I want is for the two of you to be happy." As Haley sat back down Nathan gave his brother one last hug.

"I guess I'll have to forgive you for disappearing off with Brooke just before the speeches." Nathan sat back down and left Lucas stumbling for words, realsing that everyone was still looking at him he raised his glass.

"To my little brother and my best friend, I wish you all the happiness in the world. To Nathan and Haley." As a chorus of 'to Nathan and Haley' rang out round the room and the sound of glasses clinking Lucas sank happily back down to his seat relieved the attention was now deflected from him to someone else. The call for the bride and groom's first dance followed and the happy couple took to the floor. Brooke slipped into Nathan's vacant seat beside him.

"Well our timing sucked." He turned towards her and grinned.

"So the entire room knew we were off somewhere together, we're consenting adults and I'm one hell of a catch so you obviously just rose in their estimations." She rolled her eyes and clipped him across the back of the head.

"More like the other way round soldier-boy." He took a long look at her, if she'd looked beautiful before then she looked stunning now, she had a healthy afterglow from their activities earlier and her hair was escaping leaving soft curling tendrils hanging down.

"Wanna dance Davis?" They followed the suit of the other couples that had begun to drift to the dance floor to join the newlyweds.

_I've been meaning to tell you  
>I've got this feelin' that won't subside<br>I look at you and I fantasize  
>Darlin' tonight<br>Now I've got you in my sights  
><em>

He tried not to think how good it felt to have Brooke wrapped in his arms, he told himself that she really wasn't anything special. She was just like Haley in some ways, in the way she was someone he could be friends with. The fact he also enjoyed sleeping with her just enhanced the friendship but it didn't mean it was anything more than that. He hadn't really been jealous when he thought she was with the Jake guy yesterday and he had only been thinking of her while he'd been away because he was worried she'd be really clingy when he got back for the wedding and it would be awkward.

_With these hungry eyes  
>One look at you and I can't disguise<br>I've got hungry eyes  
>I feel the magic between you and I<em>

The only thing that crackled between them was sexual energy there was nothing more to it than that. He desired her and he was honest about that much. The only reason he hadn't discarded her like he did with other woman was because she was great in bed and wasn't obsessive afterwards. That was the only reason she was still around beyond being friends with Nathan and Haley. It was nothing more than that.

_I want to hold you so hear me out  
>I want to show you what love's all about<br>Darlin' tonight  
>Now I've got you in my sights<em>

He shook his head intent on stopping this particular train of thoughts, he was over thinking things that was the problem. He needed to just let himself enjoy the moment because he knew she was coming home with him again tonight. He briefly fretted that tomorrow morning he would not be leaving the country like last time. That if she came home with him then she'd be there when he woke the next day. But they would both be up early to wave off Nathan and Haley on the honeymoon she'd bought them. But then what? Would she expect to spend the day with him? Sure he enjoyed her company and that extended beyond sex but he didn't want her getting the wrong idea. Then again he had just considered that he could manage to be friends with her. Friends with benefits with a stunning brunette in fact sounded like a pretty great idea to him. He settled on that idea because really that's all there was. There was nothing special about her. And yet Nathan's words rang in his head that maybe he was trying to convince himself and not Nathan.

_With these hungry eyes  
>One look at you and I can't disguise<br>I've got hungry eyes  
>I feel the magic between you and I<br>_

As she raised her head and their eyes locked none of the things he'd told himself mattered, he was taking her home with him – and he was doing it right now. With the music still lingering in the background he took her wrist and led her wordlessly away from everyone else. His lips met hers the second they were out of the building and they fumbled their way down the stairs.

_Now I've got you in my sights  
>With these hungry eyes<br>Now did I take you by surprise  
>I need you to see<br>This love was meant to be_


	3. Drops of Memories

Brooke felt instantly better as she stepped out of the impressive building and into the sunlight. Sandwiched between the shows of Milan's fashion week Brooke was meeting with stockists, suppliers and other designers and she felt exhausted. She'd been teased that coming to Milan was a vacation but it was nothing of the sort for her. With her line expanding it was vital for Brooke to keep abreast of what was happening in the fashion industry so attending fashion week was a must for her. Victoria was pushing for her to expand globally also and it was a good time for networking.

"Fancy seeing you here Davis." Brooke spun on her heel to find a gorgeous, sexy blonde haired blue eyed man stood just beyond her reach. The familiar smirk striking a chord deep inside her she slowly allowed a smile to emerge on her features.

"Soldier-boy?" he grinned boyishly and stepped forward giving her a brief hug. It had been nine months since she had seen the blonde. After waving the happy couple off on their honeymoon they'd parted ways, mainly because she sensed he didn't really know how to handle being around someone after sex, though he had mentioned meeting up for a drink at Tric the evening. It wasn't meant to be though, she'd been called back to New York on urgent business and had not seen or spoken to him since.

"Well it's taken nine months but how about that drink now?" she glanced down at her watch conscious that there was the Nicole Farhi show soon. The one glance at her watch telling her that in fact it was due to start in just thirty minutes. And yet the chance of seeing Lucas Scott in Milan was so remote that she found herself unable to say no to his proposition of a drink.

"Sure." He started walking and she hurried to catch him up, always feeling like she followed his lead and never was the one in control with him. She'd been terrified of what the wedding would be like, seeing one another again after their one night together at the engagement party. He'd somehow lodged himself in her head and she'd tried so hard to forget him but it hadn't happened. She'd been scared that maybe she'd built the connection she'd felt up in her head and the reality would be a let down. On the other hand she was scared that he would have forgotten her. She'd been apprehensive about approaching him at the rehearsal dinner realising he'd not attempted to find her, and then elated at the suggestion that he was maybe jealous after seeing her with Jake. She didn't really know what it was between them, maybe she was imagining it and all he saw was someone with whom he could have sex and yet it seemed like this was a sign. She told herself to quit while she was ahead and she knew that the only way of stopping him bolting was to be nothing like anyone he'd met before. Thankfully she had insider information in that department.

"How come you're in Italy then Davis?" She looked across at him and rolled her eyes.

"Are you blind, deaf and stupid it's fashion week." He made an 'ah' shape with his mouth and nodded. "How about you soldier-boy?" He shrugged.

"I had a couple of days leave so I figured I'd come see what the fuss was about with this place. If I'd known it was fashion week I'd have come another time but it was a little late by the time I got here. But I'm back to base tomorrow so I suppose it's not too bad." He veered off into a quaint little bar and she followed. He got them both a drink while she collapsed at a table in the courtyard. She stretched out like a cat enjoying the weather. He placed a glass of wine in front of her and she reached forward to grasp it, enjoying the taste of the first cool sip in her mouth. "So what is it you're playing hooky from then?" She glanced up at him when he spoke a little surprised that he knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"Just a show, it's couture so not really my market but it's good to know where these designers see the season heading so I can make sure my ready-to-wear stuff follows where high fashion leads. Besides it's a good networking opportunity. Victoria is very definite about the networking."

"Who's Victoria? I thought it was your company."

"Well so long as it doesn't go any further mainly because she'd kill me if she heard me refer to her as this but, she's my mother. It is my company but she's involved heavily in most of it. It was just something I did for fun, a friend set up a website while I was in high school which was pretty successful. That's how I ended up at Duke, I saw the potential for this to become a business for me and I wanted to study business because it was obvious I could do the design part and the making it part but to actually run a business was little beyond me at the time. That's why Victoria managed it while I was at college." Brooke very rarely spoke about anything relating to her family. Everyone assumed she was from a rich family and it suited her to let them believe that. The truth was a little different which was one of the reasons she didn't really speak of them. But there was something about the brooding blonde opposite her that made her feel safe to open up, and yet she sensed it wasn't what he wanted so tried to hold back. Sometimes she felt like they were playing a game where she had to outsmart him in order to reach the goal. But she wasn't all that sure what the goal was. She'd admit she felt a connection with him but she wasn't really sure what that meant.

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt to listen to people older and wiser, though it might be smart to remember that you are still only twenty three if you can't live life and enjoy yourself now when can you?" She grinned at him.

"Says you who has been in the army since he left high school. Is that living life?"

"It has its upside. I've travelled a lot and experienced a lot of different things, places, cultures. Plus having been stationed in countries in Europe I have had the opportunity to visit some amazing places when I've had the odd day or two off here and there. Like today for example. Milan is actually one of the oldest Italian cities with one of the best cathedrals. Most people assume it doesn't have that much history because it's fairly modern in a lot of places and people associate it with football, fashion and food but it was actually the capital of Northern Italy at the times of the Romans so it has a lot more history than people credit it with." She pulled a face at him feeling as though he'd beat her yet again.

"Okay so you're well travelled but what about everything else? I mean you're twenty six years old and you've been in the army for eight years – when will it be enough?"

"I don't know. If I'm honest I like my life. I have a job that I believe makes a difference in this world it gives me a purpose and I feel like I'm protecting everyone I care about and hundreds I don't even know. I've met some of the best friends I'll ever know and I've been places I only dreamed of before."

"What about a family, you ever see yourself having a family?" He shrugged.

"A lot of guys do, they get married and their families live on the base with them and move around with them. Then again I think if I ever did have kids I'd want to raise them back home in Tree Hill so I guess things might change. Right now there's nothing I want to do other than what I'm doing."

"You're a real enigma Lucas Scott."

"Coming from you Davis I'll take that as a compliment, you're not exactly an open book yourself." She had to concede he was right there, in a lot of ways they were very similar. But where he brooded about his unknown thoughts and feelings she worked hard to compensate for them by being bubbly, lively and energetic. She shifted in her seat and settled a challenging look in his direction.

"I'll make a deal with you, we each get three questions we can ask the other, any questions we like and the other has to be completely honest." She raised her eyebrows at him and watched as he narrowed his eyes trying to gauge whether it was worth his while to consent.

"Ok then Davis, you're up first, ask away." She pulled a face as she tried to decide what to ask him, she didn't want to start off with anything too in depth or personal, those were the ones you worked up to.

"When you woke up the day after Naley's wedding and you had no army life to run to and I was in your bed was your first thought about how to get rid of me without hurting my feelings or making things awkward between us because I'm Nathan and Haley's friend?" She laughed as he grimaced thinking her thoughts from back then had been confirmed.

"I did consider whether us going back there that night was wise as I have a tendency to like women to disappear after and I knew there was no easy get out because of who you are. But that was before we get even left the wedding reception. I'd already considered that we would both be going to wave off the happy couple so that would mean we were both out of the house. So no that wasn't my first thought we woke up together. And since I'm feeling super nice instead of you wasting a question asking what was I'll tell you. My first thought was that having to spend time with you so things weren't awkward wouldn't have been the worst way to spend my day. Then of course you bailed on me anyway." From anyone else it might have been slightly offensive but from him it was as close to a compliment as she ever expected to get.

"Ok Luke, I believe you and to show I too can be super nice, yes I did disappear because I know you well enough to know you don't consider quality time together after a hook up as anything that you would ever want to do." For her it had simply been easier to put the space there herself than to have him ask for it. He smirked at her.

"And you said I was an enigma." She laughed at him. "My turn then. Why in all the time Nathan and Haley have known you have you not had a serious relationship?" She was surprised by the question but tried her best not to show it.

"When I was high school I was a little slutty. I hooked up with guys and forgot their names sometimes when I was out partying with my friend Rachel. We both had pretty similar home lives so it gave us common ground. We were a lot alike. Two weeks after we graduated we went partying and we met these guys. Meeting older guys in bars wasn't a new experience for either of us. Rachel was a little more out there than I was but she still a kid like me really. Anyway turns out the guy she met was a little more out there than she was. A lot more. Rachel she dabbled in S&M but this guy was just a sadist pure and simple. Even now I don't know exactly what he did to her." She shook herself to rid herself of the memories and focussed on answering the question. "Needless to say it put me nameless, faceless hook ups. In fact between them and you I'd not slept with anyone I wasn't dating. But my issues that led me to hook ups and not relationships are still all there. I used sex as an alternative to love, I confused attraction with someone liking me, caring about me. But I've never met anyone I feel inclined to let in enough to have a serious relationship." She looked up at him then and found him staring at her shocked and for the first time since she met him, speechless.

"Do Nathan and Haley know?" His voice sounded different and she wondered whether he was one of those people who held the double standard that it was okay for men to sleep around but not women.

"Maybe I could have told Nathan but they tell each other everything so I didn't. Haley just seems too innocent and naive about that kind of thing for me to tell her. I think they just thought the reason I was so subdued when we first met was because we were started college and I was away from and the usual stuff." He nodded slowly.

"I feel like I should be saying something really profound or at least comforting here but it's a little outside of what I know. I might be around violence and war and fighting but causing pain because of some sort of thrill is, especially against someone weaker and female is not something I could ever understand." She smiled softly.

"That's because your strength and power is all about the saving people that's presumably why you do what you do."

"Yeah it is. I focus on all the people back home that I want to protect." Silence settled between them as both became lost in thoughts her words had stirred up, until she shook them from her mind and banished them to the box they remained locked in.

"So soldier-boy my question, why are you averse to forming any sort of attachment to anyone?" He chuckled softly.

"My job doesn't really allow for much attachment, I'm never really around long enough." She shook her head in amusement.

"Other people manage it, so what's the real reason?" He frowned at her.

"What happened to my turn?"

"You weren't honest so it's still my turn." He scowled and took another large glug of his beer before placing the empty bottle on the table. She stood and grabbed her empty glass and his empty bottle. "I'll get this round while you think about your answer. She walked inside and to the bar ordered another round. She turned and looked out at Lucas as the barman got her drinks. He looked pensive and she wondered whether she'd asked that question too soon, but then her revelation had been deep as well and it worked both ways. She didn't think he was the type to open up much, in fact she suspected his feelings were not something he discussed with even those he did love like Nathan, Haley and his mom and Keith. She mused that maybe that was where their connection stemmed from, two people similar in their closed off nature. She took the drinks and walked back into the sunshine cursing that she was wearing a suit, an incredibly stylish suit but a suit nonetheless. She sat back down and he looked up at her with a boyish grin.

"How about we put this q and a session on hold, let's have dinner tonight." It wasn't so much a question as a suggestion that they should. She slipped back into her friendly banter mode and quirked an eyebrow before answering with a grin.

"Lucas Scott asking lil ol' me on a date." She expected the words to either induce more banter and denials or send him running which she would find highly amusing. Instead she was the one surprised.

"Sounds like it." She frowned then.

"You meant it as a date?" He shifted awkwardly in his chair and shrugged.

"Sure why not?" She was stunned, usually she got the sense that he would run away from anything other than a sexual encounter even though they got on pretty well outside the bedroom. She didn't take that personally though just knew it was how he worked.

"Sure we could call a date." He nodded sagely and then glanced up at her with a smirk.

"Well we'll end up in bed together anyway so I figure I should at least spring for dinner." She laughed a loud, genuine laugh then because they were back to how they usually behaved around one another. Their conversation slid to general chat and she listened intently as he shared his tales of where he had been and the things he'd seen on the days he had leave from the base until their drinks were gone and they both agreed to return to their hotels and prepare for the evening. They bid farewell with the agreement that he would meet her at eight in the lobby of her hotel and take her to a place he knew that did great food. As she walked through the sun lined streets she smiled to herself, amazed that her trip to Milan for business had become something so surprisingly pleasant. Seeing Lucas here had been a shock, after all the chance of him being here the week that she was was pretty small, but the chance of him being outside the building she was leaving at the exact moment she was leaving was amazing really.

"Where on earth have you been?" She cursed in her head as she heard the familiar voice break through her thoughts as she walked inside the plush interior of her hotel.

"Funny story as I was leaving the meeting I met up with a friend I've not seen in months."

"We aren't here to be socialising Brooke we're here for business and why didn't you answer your phone?" Brooke fumbled through her bag until she located her phone. 17 missed calls and 6 messages. She looked up to Victoria.

"I guess I forgot to switch it off silent after the meeting." She could see Victoria fuming but refrained from causing a scene as people were beginning to look their way.

"Well you're here now at least, the show wasn't the best I've seen so I suppose you didn't miss too much. Now we've the Cavalli show this evening and some key people we need to be speaking to are going to be there so it's the perfect opportunity to..." Brooke shook her head.

"I'm taking the night off." If looks could kill she'd be on the ground now. She almost laughed the flare of Victoria's nostrils.

"Take the night off when we get home we're only here a week, two more days and then fashion week is over take time off in New York not here."

"No, I'm going out for dinner with the friend I saw earlier and he's is based in Italy so if I don't see him now I won't see him for a long time." She'd made a mistake the minute she said he and she knew it.

"You're blowing off a huge networking opportunity for sex." She sighed deeply. Sure Lucas had mentioned that he assumed that would happen, if she was honest she assumed it would too. But it was more than that.

"No mother." She hissed just to see the look on Victoria's face. "I'm meeting a friend for dinner. He's a great guy and we have a lot in common. He is based in the army here and if I don't see him tonight it could be months, years before I see him again." As she said it she realised it was true, it could be years before she saw him again. It was all about timing and there was no certainty she'd be visiting Nathan and Haley the same time Lucas was on leave. The thought of not seeing him for years left a bad taste in her mouth and she realised that whatever she might try and convince herself her feelings for him were stronger than she let on even to herself.

"You're throwing away a fantastic business opportunity for a boy." Victoria spat out incredulously. Normally by this point she would have backed down, but this time was different. Instead she looked the older woman dead in the eye.

"Not a boy, a man. And yes for this man I would throw away the business opportunity of a lifetime." With Victoria spluttered behind her she ploughed on to the elevator. As the doors closed behind her and the safety of solid metal doors between the pair she allowed herself to relax back against the handrail. She'd never stood up to her mother like that before, which was one of the indications that what she felt for Lucas was much stronger than she had realised. It was that thought that she pondered as she showered and changed. It was that thought that led to her agonising over every single outfit she'd brought with her, which mostly included suits. Even the casual outfits for when she was not in meetings were designer for when she was at the shows. None of them seemed like something she should be wearing on a date with Lucas. She glanced at her watch and saw it was just after seven. She flung on the closest item to hand and grabbed her purse rushing to the elevator and out of the hotel on the street. She had just twenty minutes before the stores closed at seven thirty. She walked into the first store she saw that looked as though they might have something that was more casual than anything she'd brought with her. A glimpse at herself in the mirror showed that she really should have bothered with her hair and putting make up on before going out in public but she had no time.

"Posso aiutarla signora?" Brooke cursed knowing she should have learnt some basic Italian before coming here. Upon not receiving a respond the salesgirl switched to stilted English. "Miss help you?" Brooke smiled in relief.

"I need something to wear for a first date, not fancy." She gestured to the dress she was wearing and shook her head hoping that the other woman would understand what she was saying.

"Ah meet man?" Brooke nodded and the girl smiled before gesturing for Brooke to follow her. She led Brooke to the back of the store where she pulled out a yellow dress that had a floral pattern, the large blooms were spread sparsely across the dress and done in pink with tiny green leaf detail. The dress had a twisted front and a v-neckline with wide straps, the fitted waist led to a full pleated skirt with ruched panelling. She stepped into the fitting room and tried it on. Even with no makeup on or her hair done she knew this was exactly what she wanted to look like. The hem hit mid thigh and she knew that the breeze out would cause it to whip around her tan legs. She opened the curtain so she could see herself in the 360 degree mirror. The salesgirl nodded appreciatively before darting off and returning with some peep toe suede sandals with a high wedge heel and flower detailing along the front strap that ran from the ankle to the toe hole and a gorgeous pink lace shrug with an almost exact match of the floral design on the dress. She tried the shoes and shrug with the dress and decided there and then it was perfect.

At seven thirty Brooke was back in her hotel room styling her hair, by seven forty five she was doing her makeup and by eight she was putting on her new outfit. At eight ten she finally stepped into the elevator certain she looked as fantastic as she could ever look. As the elevator doors opened she spotted him leaning casually against the reception desk chatting with the man behind the desk. As she drew closer she realised Lucas was conversing in fluent Italian. She softly cleared her throat and he turned his attention in her direction. He stood upright when he realised it was her. He had on a pair of thin trousers and a shirt, he looked relaxed and casual and she knew she'd been right rushing out to purchase something for their dinner.

"Brooke," She was on tenterhooks waiting for what she knew would be one of the first and possibly only compliments she would ever receive from him. "You're late." She frowned at him and he laughed. "Come on Davis let's go. You'll love the place I'm taking you to." She was about to protest but as he turned to leave he grabbed her hand and she went meekly with him savouring the feel of her small hand wrapped in his large one. As they walked through the streets he kept a running commentary of the history that surrounded them pointing out that much of Milan was so new because the area had been bombed so heavily during the second world war. He directed her to a small trattoria where he greeted what she assumed was the owner like a long lost friend once again launching into a conversation in Italian leaving her suitably impressed. The old man ushered them to a private table in the corner and Lucas ordered a carafe of Pinot Grigio before the man left them.

"How long did it take for you to learn Italian?" He grinned at her.

"Not long, it's surprising how quickly you can become fluent in a language when you need to be. The pollo al forno here is like heaven I highly recommend it." She realised then just how little she really knew about the man she sat opposite – and how badly she wanted to know him.

"Well I better order that then." He smiled and as the old man returned with the carafe Lucas ordered two of the pollo al forno.

"So I believe I owe you an answer." She nodded and settled back in her seat wondered if this time he would be honest with her. "Dan Scott made it perfectly clear every single day of my life that I was the inferior son and that's why he hadn't wanted me. In a lot of ways all the love the rest of my family gave me, still gives me can't erase the damage that did to me. It wasn't that he couldn't handle parenthood, he actively chose Nathan over me and that is just so much worse than some guy who disappears because he's irresponsible. I was serious about a girl in high school, she was called Anna. And no doubt this will make you laugh but she ended our relationship for another girl." Brooke was inclined to smile but held it in, she couldn't imagine the slightly arrogant man she knew reacting well to being left for someone else whether it was another girl or not. "After that I just hooked up with girls and then I joined the army and I figured I wasn't going to be around enough to really get to know someone so why try because the chance of her going off with someone else was so much higher with me a guy who was never around than a normal guy who was in the same country as her. But there is also the fact even if I did meet someone I see how much my family worry when I leave and it feels unfair to start a relationship and inflict that on someone." Brooke just nodded because she did understand what he was saying, she understood the feeling of being inadequate and she could also understand his reasoning of being in the army.

"Your turn then soldier-boy ask away."

"You said that you used to use sex as an alternative to love, why did you need to do that?"

"My parents had money, a lot of it. And so long as I didn't inconvenience them I had more money at my disposal than anyone my age ever needed. But they were never around for me, always away somewhere, business, pleasure I don't know but never at home with me. I was raised by myself and a succession of nannies. Then when I was fifteen my dad become the big cliché and ran off with his secretary who I point out was just over seven years older than me. However the big asset she gave him was the son he always wanted. Money dried up pretty quick after that. By the time my mother knew what was happening he'd hidden half his money away in offshore accounts and the like meaning she and I had to become used to a much downsized style of living. It's one of the reason she pushes me in the business so much. Make us money so we can compete. It's actually weird saying it out loud. I have a seven year old half brother that I don't even know. I've never even met him. After he left my dad pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth which wasn't much different to how it had been before." As he looked into her eyes she once again felt that spark of connection between them, like their outward differences masked the fact that inside they were cut from the same cloth in so many ways. Products of their lives and their pasts that melded them into similar people.

"You ever heard Philip Larkin's This Be The Verse?" She shook her head and he grinned at her.

"It's basically a poem that says your parents screw you up and they were screwed up by their parents and the best thing to do is leave as soon as you can and don't have kids of your own because you will screw them up."

"So you'll never settle down and have a family?"

"Is this your final question Davis?" She nodded. As he seemed to ponder his answer she felt her heart beat wildly in her chest like this answer would determine the course of her life.

"I'd like to think that if I ever did have kids I'd take all the good things my mom and Keith taught me and use them so I was good parent and I would take all the awful things Dan and use them as an example of what not to do. I guess I haven't made my decision yet. I wouldn't want to have children just because, ideally I want to love someone so much that I want that person to have my children. But a part of me thinks I'll never let myself love someone." She knew exactly what he was trying to say because she felt the same. There were times when she acknowledged that protecting her heart meant denying herself of all the joy of being in love. If she could guarantee she'd meet someone who could mean to her what Nathan meant to Haley then it would be different. And yet if she was pushed she would have to say that Lucas had already been given glimpses of parts of her no one else had seen. She wondered if that meant something in the grand scheme of things.

"You know Lucas, you were right this is the best thing I've ever tasted." He laughed at her then and she knew it was because she had diffused a serious conversation and steered them back into lighter territory.

"With your permission I'll save my final question for the next time I see you." She smiled softly at him glad that he was thinking that they would see one another again. She only hoped he didn't think that would be merely in Tree Hill by coincidence like the previous times they'd met.

"Okay then." She watched expressions flit across his face and he turned to the old man sat at the end of the bar.

"Donato poterla presenta la musica per favour." The old man nodded and stood moving to the other side of the bar and Brooke realised Lucas must have asked for the soft music to be made louder. He stood and offered a hand to her, self-consciously she took it aware that there were just three other couples on the small trattoria and all had turned to look at them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his as he began to sway them both in time with the music. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder feeling at home with his arms around her. She let the sound of the music wash over her and smiled as he began to whisper the translation in her ear.

_Sono gocce di memoria queste lacrime nuove  
>Siamo anime in una storia incancellabile<br>Le infinite volte che mi verrai a cercare  
>Nelle mie stanze vuote<em>

"These new tears are drops of memories, we are characters in a story that cannot be erased."

_Inestimabile e inafferrabile  
>La tua assenza che mi appartiene<br>Siamo indivisibili, siamo uguali e fragili  
>E siamo già così lontani<em>

"So many times you come and look for me in empty rooms, invisible, so elusive your absence belongs to me. We are inseparable, we are the same and fragile and we are so far from one another now."

_Con il gelo nella mente sto correndo verso te  
>Siamo nella stessa sorte che tagliente ci cambierà<br>Aspettiamo solo un segno, un destino, un'eternità  
>E dimmi come posso fare per raggiungerti adesso<br>Per raggiungerti adesso, per raggiungere te_

"With my icy mind, I'm running right to you, we are caught in the same fate, so sharp and it'll cut us. We only wait for a sign, a destiny, eternity, tell me what I can do to reach for you now, to reach for you now, to reach for you."

_Siamo goccie di un passato che non può più tornare  
>Questo tempo ci ha tradito è inafferrabile<br>Racconterò di te, inventerò per te  
>Quello che non abbiamo<em>

"We are drops of a past that can't be brought back. Time has cheated us, uncatchable. I will talk about you, I will make up things that we don't have."

_Le promesse sono infrante come pioggia su di noi  
>Le parole sono stanche ma so che tu mi ascolterai<br>Aspettiamo un altro viaggio, un destino, una verità  
>E dimmi come posso fare per raggiungerti adesso<em>

"Promises are broken like rain upon us, words are so tired I know you will listen to me. We'll wait for another trip a destiny, a truth and now tell me what I can do to reach for you now, to reach for you now, to reach for you." She felt the words striking a chord within her, feeling that once again time was ebbing away and leaving them with nothing. Once more she was with him feeling as though he could become her world and yet she knew that he would be gone soon and there could be years before they met once more. She felt as though they were both searching but never quite finding one another. As she looked up at him his lips met hers. This was the first kiss they had shared for which she felt was more than lust and passion. His lips tender and soft against hers as her body moulded closer to his. As they parted and their eyes locked she briefly wondered if this was what falling in love was. The sickness in her stomach when she thought this would soon end. The million and one things she felt but could not put a name to. The feeling of being alive when she was wrapped in his arms.

"Are you coming back with me?" He softly caressed her cheek and nodded. He spoke briefly to the old man once more and paid him before they stepped out into the warm night arm. His hand once more seeking out hers, he stopped her walk and turned her to look at him. He stared deep into her eyes.

"La vostra bellezza è oltre le parole. La vostra anima sembra raggiungere fuori me ed all'un giorno che potrei amarlo." He said to her as he pushed the hair from her face.

"What does that mean?" He broke her gaze briefly before looking at her once more.

"Just that you look beautiful Brooke." And then he kissed her and the fact that she felt almost certain that he had said more than just complimenting her beauty slipped from her mind as she freefell into happiness.

**The song is Giorgia – Gocce di memoria and the translation is the best I could manage as different sites have slight differences. The translation of what Lucas actually says is 'your beauty is beyond words. Your soul seems to reach out to me and one day I could love you.' Obviously he said it in Italian because he isn't ready for her to know.**


	4. Family Affair

**Thank you for the awesome reviews it inspires me to keep writing and getting updates out as quick as possible.**

Lucas' palms were sweating and he rubbed his hands on his trousers in an effort to stop the clamminess. If he closed his eyes he was able to see her as she had been eleven months ago. The morning he had to return to the army base after they'd spent the night together in Milan. He'd woken up before she did which was hardly surprising, even when he wasn't at work his body was programmed to be up early. It had been just less than an hour and half that he had laid beside her while she slept. It was the first time in his entire life he hadn't felt the need to get out as soon as he could. There had been a huge part of him that just wanted to stay with her. He didn't know how long he could have stayed for but it was the fact he had wanted to that scared him. When it had been time for him to get up to go back to base he had woken her with a soft kiss to her lips. He hadn't asked for her number or made an attempt to arrange to see her again and neither had she. And now eleven months later he was in Tree Hill at the christening of his three month old nephew about to become godfather as well as uncle to James Lucas Scott, and the godmother of that same little baby would be Brooke.

"Nervous?" He glanced up at his brother but refused to respond. "You know it's insane that after what she called 'one of the best dates ever' you've not spoken since. Plus I also think it's interesting that she still thinks you meeting was just a huge coincidence." Lucas frowned at his brother and glanced round to ensure no one was there to hear him.

"It was." Lucas got out through gritted teeth while Nathan just chuckled.

"Sure it was, apart from the fact you knew she would be in Milan for that week and you arranged two days of leave so you could be there too."

"It was still a coincidence." Nathan shook his head in amusement.

"Sure it was Luke, I don't know why you didn't just call her, I would have given you her number, and arrange something with her instead of hanging out hoping you'd bump into her."

"It was a sign Nate. If I bumped into her then it's because she is different and there is something between us and if I hadn't then the only reason I wasn't treating her like my other one night stands was because of her link with you and Haley."

"So you got your sign and you've still not spoken to her in the last eleven months since your date." He'd wanted to speak to her. He'd been tempted on more than one occasion to ask either his brother or his sister-in-law for Brooke's number but something held him back.

"No I haven't Nate because I always said this is my life until I'm thirty five years old, that's just under eight years. There's no way I want to start something with her now and tie her down ask her to wait for that long. It's asking her to put her life on hold, I barely know her and I've never had a proper relationship in my life. What happens if I ask her to wait, she does and in eight years it turns out I'm not the settling down kind?" Nathan rubbed the back of his head.

"I know what you're trying to say, but just bear in mind Luke that just because you're not asking her doesn't mean she's not doing it. Brooke is scarily like you when it comes to relationships and I think personally that given that neither of you have ever been this serious about someone before and this isn't even what most people would call serious then it's pretty big for both of you." Lucas didn't want to admit that his brother was right. She was fast becoming more important to him than he could ever have imagined when he first heard about Haley's crazy roommate at college. He couldn't deny that he thought about her all of the time. And when Nathan had said she would be in the same country as him he felt he had to put himself in the same place as she was. It was less about it being a sign if they saw one another and more that he was too afraid of actually asking her to meet, not because he thought she'd say no but because he wasn't really sure he was ready to ask her on a date, for her to know how much he would organise his time to see her.

"You look deep in thought soldier-boy." The raspy voice gave her away before she said the nickname she had given him. He looked up to see her stood beside him at the front pew, Haley and Nathan conversing with the priest. She looked stunning. Her long brunette locks were swept over her left shoulder hanging in soft curls and pinned in place with a fuchsia flower. Her dress hung to mid-thigh and was simple with a capped sleeve and a white lace overlay. She had a two inch ribbon wrapped around her waist with the same flower type that was in her hair pinned to the ribbon at her waist again in fuchsia to match her shoes, purse and bolero. He felt his mouth go dry and his heart quicken as he looked up at her. He stood to greet her not knowing whether his urge to hug her and kiss her cheek was inappropriate. "You scrub up so damn well soldier-boy." She said as she leant towards him for a brief hug. Once he had her in his arms he found he didn't want to let her go. He breathed in deeply noting the smell of her shampoo. Reluctantly he let her go and she moved away from him.

"You look beautiful Brooke." She smiled at him.

"I didn't think you even knew my first name." He laughed softly and he realised that the atmosphere between them felt different from the times they'd met before. There was an intimacy that was present now and he wasn't sure how to handle that.

"I still don't think you know mine." He quipped back. Although the banter was still there they were softer and gentler around one another. Somehow the smirks had melted away into shy smiles.

"You got me, I was just going to wait until someone else said it soldier-boy." He shook his head.

"You don't know my name, you don't call, you don't write. I'm beginning to think you just use me for sex." She blushed a deep scarlet.

"We're in a church Mr Scott." He looked down to show his shame, though he didn't really feel it. He was pretty certain if god existed he knew what they'd done together on more than one occasion. "Besides, I'd hate for you to think I cared." The idea of her caring about him didn't bring about the knot of fear and tension that it would were it another woman. Instead he found himself almost blurting out that he'd love to know she cared. Of course he was aware that whatever it was that was between them had long since passed the point of being just a hook up. He still wasn't quite sure what it was though.

"We couldn't have that now could we." She grinned back at him before replying.

"Besides it's pretty hard to call or write a guy who hasn't ever given you his number or told you where to send the letter."

"So you'd make time to write to me if you knew." She gave a soft shrug.

"Guess you'll never know soldier-boy." He thought of all the other guys he served with waiting for letters from the women they loved. He got letters from his family they all did but it was always obvious to him when they received letters from their wives or girlfriends. Even down to the way they held the paper in their hands was different, the look in their eyes and on their faces. The way you could tell if it had been a while since they'd received one from the way they were on tenterhooks when letters were being given out. He'd never wanted that, the fear of not getting that longed for letter as he'd seen happen to more than one of his friends. And yet for a minute he considered what it would be like to open a letter from her, to read from paper that had her scent and was filled with her thoughts and her words. A letter she'd written, something just for him and it had him reconsidering his feelings on the entire writing situation.

* * *

><p>His eyes slowly parted as the sun streamed down on his face through the window. He felt like he'd had the best night sleep of his life and wondered what had been different. His mind drifted back over the past twenty four hours as he recalled the christening of his nephew and now godson, the gathering afterwards. He loved being back in Tree Hill and being surrounded by his family. Lily was growing up so fast and he hated that he was missing seeing his baby sister grow. It dawned on him then that the exact same thing would happen with James Lucas Scott. He wondered briefly why Nathan and Haley chose him as godfather when they knew he would never be around. He dismissed the thought quickly not wanting to dwell. Then he remembered the last guests leaving the house and he and Brooke shooing the exhausted new parents off to bed while they cleaned up the debris from the party before sharing a bottle of wine. Just as they had put the glasses in the sink to be washed in the morning Jamie had stirred and Brooke had gone to him while he heated a bottle they'd found in the fridge so as not to wake Nathan and Haley to allow them both much needed rest. As he'd walked into the nursery and see Brooke holding his nephew close against her body as she sat and rocked him whispering soothing words to him Lucas he been hit by the thought that she looked like she was made for this, and that even if for a minute it felt like they three were a family. He'd shaken the thought out of his head almost immediately. Even though there had been talk earlier of Brooke getting a cab to take her to the hotel she was staying at all four adults in the house had known that would not happen. There was a delicious inevitability to Brooke staying with him and with lust having given way the previous night to something so much more tender Lucas had for the first time in his life made love to a woman. As his eyes adjusted to the light he realised that at some point in the night he had wrapped himself around Brooke's body holding her tight against him. He was almost breathless at the sight of her laid next to him and felt his heart swell at the thought that he was allowed to experience this moment with her. As he shifted slightly her eyes flicked open and she smiled lazily at him.<p>

"Morning soldier-boy."

"Morning." He replied softly.

"What time is it?" He glanced across to the clock on the nightstand and was stunned to find that he'd slept so late.

"It's eight thirty!" She chuckled.

"Relax soldier-boy you're allowed one lie-in per year so long as it's when you're on leave." He rolled his eyes at her and she grinned before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you leaving already?" She turned her gaze back to him and gave him a quizzical look.

"You mean I haven't already overstayed my welcome." She teased him.

"I just thought that since I have an entire day and night before I have to go back if you didn't have to rush back to New York we could spend the day together."

"You don't want to spend the last day with your family?" He frowned when he realised that he'd not had any proper time with his family while he'd been back. The christening had been well attended and there'd been no real time with the people he loved – but he wanted to spend his last day with her.

"I would like to see my mom and have some fun with Lily. Maybe I could take her to the zoo or something and then have a family dinner tonight. And maybe you could come with me – for the whole day." She seemed to consider it for a minute.

"Ok friend I'll be your partner in crime." She grinned before getting out of the bed. He lent forward and grabbed her wrist forcing her to look back at him.

"Not my friend, not my partner in crime – my date." She nodded slowly in response.

"Your date."

* * *

><p>He watched as Lily raced through the entrance and forced her way through the crowd of people near the elephant area at the front of the zoo. He grinned as she turned and urged Lucas and Brooke to hurry up to come and see them with her.<p>

"Look Lucas there's a baby one." She declared as she pointed across the area to the baby elephant in the water with it's mother. "Luke can I have an ice cream?"

"Lils it's ten in the morning." She raised her eyebrows as if to say 'and?' which of course meant she knew he'd give in. He always did. He knew as much as she clearly did that he was guilty of spoiling her when he was actually around.

"I think that's perfect ice cream time myself soldier-boy." Brooke added with a smirk.

"And I suppose you want one too." She shrugged.

"It'd be rude to say no. Lily can't sit and have ice cream alone."

"No Luke I can't. Brooke needs to have ice cream with me." He chuckled at the pair of them batting their eyelashes at me and briefly wondered where the hell his baby sister had learnt that move from. He shook his head as he headed off to buy ice cream for them all. As he was waiting in line at the concessions stand he turned round and watched with a smile on his face and Brooke and Lily fooled around. It was fairly obvious that his little sister adored Brooke, a fact he knew was entirely independent of whatever was between the two of them. Brooke was a regular face around here and she was bordering on part of his family with or without any involvement with him. He even liked the fact that with Nathan and Haley having Jamie now Brooke had told Lily she could always call if she wanted to talk and the new parents were busy when she didn't want to discuss something with their mom and Keith. He shook his head as he reached the front of line and ordered them all ice cream. He wasn't typically a guy who overanalysed, well at least not when it came to females. For him it had always been about seeing a beautiful girl, sleeping with her and then forgetting her. It had been different with Brooke right from the first time he met her. Even before meeting her he knew a lot more about her than anyone else he'd ever slept with just because Nathan and Haley spoke about her all the time.

"He's always pulling my hair and throwing stuff at me." Lucas heard Lily telling Brooke as he made his way back over to them. He felt his anger rise a little as he heard Lily confessing that someone was bullying her and made a mental note to ask his mom and Keith what was going on so he could go threaten this kid to stay the hell away from his sister.

"Aw Lily that doesn't sound very nice. Does he do anything else?" Brooke asked and he slowed his pace so he could listen. Lily gave a little shrug.

"Sometimes he's nice, but only when no one can see. That's why I don't like him. I wish he could be just nice or just mean." Brooke gave a small laugh and reached out to give Lily a hug. As she released her she looked right at her.

"Well Lily it sounds to me like maybe he's got a little bit of a crush on you. As you get older boys will start to just tell you they like you, either themselves or get a friend to do it. But right now at your age boys are stupid and they're afraid of what their friends say or think and so if they like a girl they do things like he's doing to you to show he likes you. I know it sounds crazy and it is. But boys are crazy and even when you get as old as me you'll never be able to understand them and how they think." He wasn't sure whether she was talking about him but figured maybe she was. He didn't quite understand how he felt about her or their situation so he couldn't expect her to understand. But more importantly he felt the overprotective brother mode kick in at the thought that a boy could possibly like his baby sister like that. She was far too young.

"I'll beat his butt Lily and then he'll stay well away from you." He said as he sat on the bench beside his sister and handed over an ice cream to her and Brooke. Lily pulled a face and then turned back to Brooke.

"You really think that he likes me?" Brooke grinned.

"How could any boy not like you?" Lily grinned.

"When he's nice to me I think maybe I could like him. He has a nice smile." Lucas widened his eyes in alarm and noticed Brooke trying to stifle her laughter. Lily then turned back to him. "Did you ever do horrible things to a girl because you liked her?" Put on the spot he felt himself squirm. For the last years of his life he'd done horrible things to girls just because he didn't particularly like them, or at least he didn't know them. He even wondered if this situation was him hurting Brooke because he liked her but mentally shoved those thoughts aside.

"Never."

"Lu-ucas!" His sister's voice gave away the fact she didn't think he was telling her the truth and he muttered under his breath some curse before he looked at her.

"Maybe I did I can't remember it was almost twenty years ago that I was your age Lily." Lily scowled at his answer and licked her ice cream thoughtfully.

"So what should I do?"

"Stay well away from him." He received a glare from both females for his attempt at answering the question and he began to question whether the two of them getting on so well was really a good thing.

"I was asking Brooke." She responded in a voice that just screamed her contempt of his answer. Brooke grinned and smirked at him.

"Well Lily boys are really stupid sometimes and I think the best thing to do is ask him why he's doing all those things to you. If you ignore him he'll think that you haven't noticed him and will probably do it more. If you like it when he's nice then you just have to tell him that and then he'll realise that he has more of a chance of being...friends" She glanced up at him during the pause before she used the word friend and he glared at her playfully. "With you." Lily nodded sagely at Brooke's words and then focussed on finishing her ice cream. She bounced up when it was done and announced they needed to follow her. Lucas had a sneaking suspicion where they were headed as it was and had been Lily's favourite part of the zoo for years.

"You want me to go in there!" Brooke exclaimed as they reached where Lucas had guessed they were heading. He grinned at her as Lily pulled on her hand.

"C'mon Brooke." Lily wheedled excitedly.

"Yeah c'mon Davis don't tell me you're scared." She glared daggers at him but let Lily pull her through the heavy doors to the next area of the zoo. The butterfly house. He thought it was funny the way she flinched and moved closer to him as the butterflies flew round their heads. Lily exclaimed over the vivid colours she saw whereas Brooke couldn't have handled the situation more differently if she tried. He thought it was funny and deeply amusing.

"I just don't like things that fly around okay. My uncle took me to see an Alfred Hitchcock tribute thing when I was like seven and there was a 3D featurette of part of his film The Birds where all the birds go crazy and attack everyone. It turned into a fear of things flying round my head." His grin deepened as she explained and truth be told he actually found the way she leaned to him pretty endearing. He wasn't complaining that it gave him the opportunity to wrap his arm tightly around her shoulders pulling her against him. She yielded to him and her body melded against his. He almost wished he could spend all of his days this way. And then berated himself for being such a sap because this wasn't him at all.

* * *

><p>He watched the group of people interacting around the dinner table. They looked like a pretty normal family. He glanced over to his left and saw his mom and Brooke chatting away about something though he didn't know what and he felt a smile lift the corners of his mouth. The day they'd spent together had been great. He had loved every second from waking up with his this morning, to the way she was with Lily at the zoo to the way she fit seamlessly into the family meal. It didn't feel like Brooke was here because of her friendship with Nathan and Haley, or because she was his nephew's godmother. It felt like she was here because of him. He wondered what it was like when she was here and he wasn't of which he knew there must be many times. They'd never spoken about her life when he wasn't around. When they saw one another it was almost like a pact to focus on there here and now, maybe they'd talk about their pasts and what may come in the future. But it never went beyond the two of them. He wouldn't be able to say how her company was doing, nor he guessed would she be able to say what a normal day was like for him. He had no idea if she thought about whether he hooked up with women when he had the opportunity on his days of leave. Nor did he know if she dated while he was gone. He didn't want to admit to her that he hadn't hooked up with anyone since their date in Milan nor did he want to know the answer to whether or not she dated while he wasn't around. He slipped out while no one was looking and settled himself on the step outside looking into the darkness of the garden. He sighed deeply and the sound masked the noise of someone coming up beside him.<p>

"Hey Luke." He swung his head round to offer his uncle a smile in greeting. Keith settled himself beside Lucas. "You okay?" Luke nodded.

"I'm just thinking about leaving tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"My whole life I wanted to join the army. I know you only told us the good parts, the meeting some of the best friends you'll ever have and the places you got to see. I get you skipped the bad parts but I've always wanted that life, despite the bad parts. And a small part of me wanted to do it so you'd be proud of me."

"Luke I'm proud of the man you are and that has nothing to do with being in the army." Lucas nodded.

"After that first tour of duty when guys I knew didn't make it back, the first time I ever had to shoot someone for real. When guys that did make it back were so messed up they'll never go back even after that it was still what I wanted. Being away from all you guys was never easy but it was what it was. Never, not one single time have I been back on leave and not wanted to go back to my life out there." He paused then not sure whether he was willing to finish, but Keith knew him well enough to do it for him.

"Until this time." Lucas nodded. "Luke I hated leaving you and your mom. And I loved being back. I loved what I did, I loved the army and if it weren't for you and your mom I would probably still be doing it now. But fact is I did have the two of you and it did change things for me. The older you got and the more I was missing the more I wanted to be here and the worse I felt leaving. But one time I was home and we'd had the best couple of days together and you were fast asleep in the back of the car and your mom looks across at me and she says to me 'one day Keith you'll stop protecting me long enough to see that I already love you and it already terrifies the life out of me when you leave. You keep me at arms length because you think it's keeping me safe in the case the worst happens, but it doesn't matter if we're together or not because all those feelings are still there. I love you Keith Scott and I just need you to stop pretending you don't love me.' And she was right I loved her with all my heart. I always had long before she loved me. But I never acted on that love because I didn't want to get her involved in my life when there that danger. Six months later I had twelve months left before I would leave or re-enlist again and I decided that even though I loved being in the army I was going to give my notice that when the time came I wouldn't be re-enlisting again because I wanted to be here with you two. And those twelve months were the longest of my whole life and when I was back here on leave going back to the army was like torture for me Luke."

"How long had you served for by then?"

"I joined right out of high school like you did. I did my training and then learnt my trade and then I did eight years on my first contract. You were six years old when I re-enlisted for four more years. Then after that I re-enlisted for another three with every intention of going back for another two. But I never did re-enlist for that next two. By the time I was back in Tree Hill for good you were almost fourteen and I was thirty five years old. And more than ready to have a real family life with you and your mom, then five years later your mom tells me she's pregnant. It really did come out of left field but with you about to leave it was nice to still be needed."

"I always figured I'd serve until I was about thirty five. It seemed like an age where there was still a chance for me to build a civilian life and maybe have a family. I never dreamt I'd get to 27 years of age and be sitting here not wanting to go back." Keith patted a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard Luke. I'm not saying it was ever easy leaving your mom and Lily, me, Nathan and Haley but it's harder now I understand that." Lucas glanced over at his uncle not knowing quite what he meant when he said it was harder now. "Just because you planned on staying until you were thirty five doesn't mean you can't change that plan. I know you re-enlisted for three years and you've still got a year and half to go but that doesn't mean you need to stay on after that. You don't even need to make a decision now Luke. Are you going to tell her before you go?" Lucas frowned then.

"Tell who what?" Keith chuckled.

"Tell Brooke that you love her." Lucas was completely taken aback.

"I don't love her uncle Keith I mean sure technically I've known her for like three years but we've barely spent a combined total of a week together in all that time. You can't fall in love in the course of a week." Keith stood shaking his head smiling.

"She is an amazing woman Luke and she wouldn't be sat in there if she didn't have serious feelings for you. But she won't wait around without some sign that you care too forever. And looking at her I'm guessing she isn't short of other offers. You have got stop let this stuff go Lucas and let someone into that heart of yours. If you don't and you come out the army in eight years like you planned and find that you don't meet anyone that compares to the one you let get away from you then you will regret it." Keith started back inside before Lucas spoke.

"I won't ask her to wait. I wouldn't expect her to. She deserves more than I can give her." Keith turned back to look at the nephew he looked on as his own son.

"Maybe you should let her decide that Lucas, at least give her that chance." Lucas was left along then to ponder on what Keith had said. He couldn't help but note that in the last two days both his uncle and his brother had either alluded to or outright said he loved Brooke. Maybe he did, he'd never been in love before so he wasn't quite sure how it was meant to feel. He cared about her, the idea of her being with someone else when he wasn't around tormented him and had given him sleepless nights while he was away. But he wasn't ready to say those things to her. He wasn't ready to confront how he felt or ask how she felt.

"Hey soldier-boy." He looked up the find the object of his thoughts stood there. "I was thinking I should go and leave you with your family for a while before tomorrow." He stood and dusted the dirt from the back of his trousers.

"I've an hour or so to spare before I'll have to go in the morning when they'll all be up. I can say goodbye then. I think maybe I'd just like to go home and sit a while...with you." He held his breath as he waited for her response. He felt her slip her tiny hand into his and he looked up at her.

"Ok, that sounds good." He smiled then. "Besides I could really do with an early night." She added with a flirtatious grin. He smirked back.

"Clearly I'm just too hot for you to resist."

"Must be soldier-boy."


	5. London

**This chapter and the next are pretty brief as I'm really setting up for the next big part of the story but because they are brief they will be posted very close together.**

"London baby!" Brooke squealed as she stepped outside the terminal. Haley rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"I didn't realise you were channelling Joey from 'Friends'." Brooke rolled her eyes and smirked back at her friend.

"Oh come on be excited."

"I am Brooke I am but I really just want to call Deb and see how Jamie is." Brooke sighed before she bounced on over to Nathan.

"So Natey are you getting in the holiday spirit?" Nathan eyed her dubiously.

"Usually my holidays tend to be less...wet." Brooke ground her teeth at her friends.

"Brooke London will be great but it's been a long flight we want to check on the kids, get settled in our hotels before we follow your crazy plan for this week okay?" Brooke felt a little deflated that her best friends weren't as excited as she was but she guessed she could understand. For Haley it was the first time she'd ever been away from Jamie so going to another country for a week was probably a big wrench for her. Then again Brooke didn't think Peyton would have been away from Jenny or Thomas before and Thomas, the baby, was a little over two years old. Jake had never been away from his daughter after all the drama with Nikki Jenny's birth mother when they were still in high school she Brooke had to accept that though her friends may not be on the same high as she was that they were all in fact great friends to be here with her for her birthday. Besides they'd all be crazy to turn down a free trip to London.

"Fine P. Sawyer now Jagelski I'll calm down. For now." She added with a grin. With Jake and Nathan getting the bags from luggage collection and Haley and Peyton turning their attention to calling and checking on the kids. Brooke couldn't help but wish she had some of what her friends had. She'd not heard from Lucas since he went back after the christening. Something had shifted between them then she'd felt it and had been almost certain he had too. And yet after they went back to the house that night nothing was said, nothing serious anyway. When she woke up the next morning he was dressed and ready to go and bid goodbye to his family before his mom took him to the airport. It was actually awkward there saying goodbye to him. There had been so much she wanted to say and yet she didn't because he clearly didn't want her to. She accepted that she had fallen hard for Lucas and she believed in her heart that he felt the same for her and yet something was still stopping it from going any further.

The guys had loaded their bags into a black London cab and the group climbed in to head to the hotel Brooke had booked for them. As her birthday had approached she'd felt a desire to get out of New York and go somewhere different. She'd been to London for work reasons before but never viewed the city and she was tired of going somewhere just because it was the type of hot, sunny place her parents had always visited. In truth the last time she remembered enjoying being somewhere had been when she and Lucas had walked round Milan and he had imparted some of his knowledge about the place. So she'd decided she wanted to go to London for her birthday and see some of the famous places there. London was the New York of England or so she'd heard so she figured she should love it.

The hotel was stunning and it was where she had stayed before. She'd booked three suites and enjoyed the look on her friend's faces as they surveyed the luxury in which they would be stayed, although she was disappointed that Nathan suggested that they all try and get some sleep. As he pointed out that while to them coming from Tree Hill and New York it was only 6.55 in the evening in London it was almost midnight and if they wanted to make the most of the next few days it was best to try and adjust to the time difference if they could. Brooke tried her best to hide her disappointment as she filed out of Peyton and Jake's room with Nathan and Haley and then bid all her friends goodbye before pulling her bag into the suite that was hers. Her disappointment was soon overcome.

The room was lit by just candles and soft music was playing. She clocked the ice bucket and champagne and followed a rose petal path to the bedroom. On the bed were the words 'Happy Birthday' in rose petals with a small box beside it. But the most breathtaking thing of all was the fact that beside the bed stood Lucas.

"Soldier-boy." He grinned his sweet lopsided grin at her and she felt her insides melt.

"Happy birthday Davis." She wondered if all her friends had known about this or whether it was just Nathan but forgot about that as she realised just how happy she was to be sharing her birthday with him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nate said you were coming to London for your birthday and since it's just a couple of hours between here and where I am I thought I'd come and see you for your birthday."

"How long are you here for?"

"I have to be back at the base before eight tonight." She couldn't help the disappointment she felt that she wouldn't even get one full day with him. She tried desperately hard not to let it show, she could tell by the look on his face and the tone of his voice that he didn't like the fact that time was so short either.

"It's good to see you Lucas."

"It's good to see you too Brooke."

"I can't believe you went to all this effort for me."

"I wasn't sure whether you'd be up to much after your flight so this is about the extent of my plan." She nodded.

"I do feel kind of a mess after the flight. I might take a shower, you could always join me." He smirked and began to approach her, with one arm around her waist and pulling her to him he seized her lips with his own.

"That's not something I'd ever say no to." She laughed and the pair fumbled their way into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Brooke sat cross legged on the bed in Lucas' hoodie picking at the selection of room service that covered the bedspread. She looked up at Lucas doing the same as her and smiled. It was 3am local time so it was still only 10pm New York time. She felt like time was so limited between them right now that she could make herself stay up until he had to go to the airport in just less than eleven hours. Even exploring London had lost its sense of excitement. She figured she'd be happy locked in this hotel room with Lucas.<p>

"What's on your mind Davis?"

"Nothing just enjoying this room service." It wasn't exactly true but she knew better than to voice what she was really thinking. She couldn't help but wonder if they'd ever be on the same page, or even in the same place longer than a couple of days. She knew she couldn't overplay her hand she knew that she was more comfortable with her feelings than he was with his. The crazy thing was neither of them had ever let anyone in before but for some reason she was a lot more open to it than he was.

"You should get some sleep, there's an awful lot to do here and you've only got a few days to do it. You don't want to miss half your birthday because you're asleep."

"If you want to get me into bed soldier-boy all you have to do is ask." He returned her smirk and she felt something twist and turn inside her.

"Do you want to go to bed Davis?" She leaned forward and kissed him, food and everything else forgotten.

* * *

><p>She felt someone beside her lightly stroking her arm dragging her into consciousness. Though she was exhausted and was trying to fight her way back to sleep the touch on her arm was not relenting and she soon felt a finger poking into her side. Her eyes snapped open and despite herself she couldn't help but smile at seeing Lucas. She had half thought that him being there had been nothing more than a wonderful dream.<p>

"You'll miss your birthday if you sleep much longer."

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty. Nathan and the others have headed downstairs for some breakfast. You want to join them?" She shook her head, the last thing she wanted to do was spend her last few hours with Lucas with her friends and his family. She wanted to be with just him.

"How about we have a shower and go out for brunch somewhere?" he grinned and nodded his agreement, following her as she dragged her tired butt from the warm bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As they strolled hand in hand allow the Thames Brooke felt like this is how she always wanted it to be, and she couldn't keep from asking the question that had been plaguing her all day.<p>

"Why did you come here Lucas?" He smiled at her.

"For your birthday."

"But why? I mean I loved seeing you when I walked into that hotel room last night and there's not a second I've spent with you that I haven't loved but why come here for just a day. It just seems like a lot of effort on your part." He looked at her quizzically.

"You're worth a lot of effort." She wanted to let it go and leave it at that but she just couldn't. When she looked back at the four years since she'd first met him she knew that from the very first time after Naley's engagement party she had not been near anyone else. She had effectively put her life on hold waiting for what it was she felt between them to flourish. But four years was a long time and she did one day want a family. If she knew that he was willing to give her what she wanted in the future then she'd wait for him for however long it took for him to be ready. But right now she was waiting and there was no real word on whether that wait would end with the reward that she desired.

"Well thank you but why?"

"Because I wanted to spend your birthday with you." She stopped walking and he followed suit. She turned to look at him.

"Why can't you just answer the real question?" He frowned and looked beyond her shoulder over the water.

"Why can't you just be happy that I came?"

"I am happy Lucas but I just need to know what this is." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think you went in with this female I need to know where this is going bullshit." She shook her head then in disbelief beginning to feel angry.

"Lucas that's not fair I think any other woman would have been asked that a long time ago and I don't need to know where this is going but I just need to know what you expect of me."

"I don't expect anything of you Brooke. All I expect is you take me as I am because that's what I'm doing with you."

"Fine." She said as she continued to walk, a few seconds later he caught up with her, but he didn't take her hand nor did she expect him to. By mutual consent they headed back to the hotel where he could get his things and see his brother and sister-in-law before heading back to the army base. The walk was completed in silence and she alternated between cursing herself for even bringing the conversation up to being angry that he couldn't give her a straight answer. After all that had occurred between them, after all this time they still hadn't exchanged phone numbers or even addresses so she could write to him while he was away. Maybe she'd fooled herself into thinking she was anything more than convenient for him. After all whenever he was back in Tree Hill she was usually there. He didn't even need to go looking she was there and always willing. She didn't ask if he wanted her to go to the airport with him and he didn't mention it. Instead he gave her a slightly cooler farewell than he did with Nathan, Haley and her friends. If the others noticed the atmosphere and tension they didn't comment on it and she decided there and then that she wasn't going to let him ruin her birthday week. She was going to enjoy London.


	6. Anniversary

It had been 987 days exactly since he'd last seen her, otherwise known as 141 weeks, also known as two years and eight months. He'd written to her at least a dozen times in that period, but never actually sent them. Particularly after he heard from Nathan that just over a year after he'd seen her in London she had started dating some movie producer called Julian. He hadn't quite been prepared at how much that news hurt him. His brother knew something had happened between them in London but Lucas had never volunteered any information and he guessed Brooke hadn't either. The problem he knew was that he had been an ass. He'd been willing to fight for just twenty four hours leave so he could fly to London just to surprise her on her birthday and yet he'd not been willing to admit that he did it because he thought he might love her. He wasn't a fool, he knew she wasn't expecting nor asking for a declaration of love, just an admittance on his part that she meant more to him than a casual fling. It hadn't been unfair of her to ask for him to at least attempt to find the words to describe if not how he felt exactly but at least what he wanted of her. Instead he ran away from it and she did something he hadn't expected. She began to date someone else. Nathan had been reluctant to tell him, apparently Brooke and this Julian guy had been dating for over six months before Nathan even mentioned it to him. All it had made him do was torture himself more.

Now he was going back to Tree Hill for his brother and sister-in-law's five year wedding anniversary. He could hardly believe it had been five years since the pair had married. It seemed crazy that they'd been married for five years, had an amazing three year old and had built a wonderful life together. While he just seemed to destroy anything that might give him a modicum of happiness. He sighed deeply as he accepted he had no one to blame for his current situation but himself. He reached out and grabbed his rucksack from the luggage belt. He fought his way through the crowds leaving the terminal and stepped out into the cool November air. His eyes flicked across the people waiting for loved ones in the hopes he'd see a familiar face waiting for him. His flight was actually thirty minutes early so he knew he would be lucky to see anyone now and resolved to finding a quieter spot where he could wait.

"So I'm supposed to be at this party tonight and I've found myself dateless, I don't suppose you could help me out could you soldier-boy?" At the first sound of the raspy voice he thought he was imagining it and yet when he turned round he saw her and then came the familiar 'soldier-boy'. She looked absolutely amazing standing there and he knew she'd gotten even more beautiful since the last time he saw her.

"I might be able to being as I think I'm supposed to be at that same party." She grinned at him showing her dimples and it felt like the last two and half years were erased as well as the words they'd exchanged in London.

"Well come on soldier-boy it's been forever since I saw you. Can't a girl get a hug!" he shook his head and leaned forever to embrace her wondering how the hell he let himself go so long without her in his life and then remembering exactly why she was no longer there. As they released one another he knew he'd have to ask.

"So how are you dateless Davis, Nate tells me you've been seeing someone for over a year now." She grimaced and then shrugged.

"He told you about Julian. He was a great guy and I maybe could have fallen for him. But there's this guy I met before I met Julian. He's a bit of an ass admittedly but there's something there that we never quite figured out and until we do I'm not really in the market for anyone else so it wasn't fair on Julian to carry on. We split a couple of months ago." He tried to stop his face splitting in two with a huge grin.

"If it helps that guy I suspect he knows he was a pretty big ass back then and he probably wishes that he did things differently." She smiled at him then all joking gone from her.

"I really did miss you Lucas." He nodded.

"I really missed you too Brooke." She smiled softly.

"So am I still dateless? If it helps I should probably tell you," she lowered her voice as she continued "I have been known to put out on a first date, but only for really hot soldier types." He chuckled deep in the back of his throat.

"Well then it's a good job I'm a soldier."

"It's just a shame you're not a really hot one." She smirked at him and he shook his head in amusement. Someone it was like what happened in London had gone. It was almost like they were back where they were five years ago. Like the argument in London was gone but so was the intimacy they experienced at Jamie's christening the year before that. Despite that it was nice to be talking to her again, great to see her. In fact just being near her made him feel more alive than he had done in years.

"Well I was going to say look who I found outside but look who you found inside." Lucas turned to see his mother walking towards him with Haley. He went over and enveloped the pair in a hug.

"I've missed you both."

"We've missed you too Luke." Haley grinned at her long time best friend.

"And you Brooke." Karen smiled warmly at the girl she had been sure would be a part of her family by now. Haley moved over to hug Brooke.

"Yeah Tigger we have, there's been no one about to corrupt my child." Brooke grinned wickedly in response.

"Well relax tutor-mom I'm here now and corruption can recommence." Lucas couldn't help but smile as he watched them all once again relishing in just how much a part his family Brooke was. He was also beyond thrilled that she wasn't here with someone that she was single again. He knew if she hadn't been he would only really have himself to blame.

"Well we better get going Lucas, Lily can't wait to see you." He smiled at the thought of his baby sister, although she wasn't that much of a baby anymore. In just ten months time his baby sister would be thirteen years old. She'd be a teenager, it was scary thought for him. "You either Brooke." He glanced across at the brunette his mother spoke to and watched her face light up.

"I'll make sure I come and see my favourite pre-teen as soon as I drop my stuff at the hotel. I have some great samples for her anyway."

"Samples?"

"Brooke brings Lily samples of clothes and make-up she thinks she'll like."

"Make up? She's only 12!"

"Yes Lucas she is and I think it's time you got yourself reacquainted with just how mature a twelve year old girl tries to be these days."

"Don't panic soldier-boy it's all neutral stuff you can't even tell she has it on apart from her lips having a gloss to them. But she knows so she gets that grown up feeling she's after." He felt like he'd been put in his place by his mother and Brooke and while he knew his mom wouldn't let Lily go over the top and would set strict boundaries he didn't like the feeling his baby sister was getting all grown up.

"You look beautiful Brooke." She turned round at the sound of his voice and he was struck by just how sensational she looked. Words could not do her beauty justice. She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Lucas." She held a hand out to him which he took and they walked into the party together. The thing that struck him most about her was her confidence. Whereas before he felt she was always holding back trying not to scare him or rush him into something she knew would freak him out. Yet now she seemed much more comfortable with hugging him as a greeting, reaching for his hand rather than him for hers. Though he did think there was perhaps the danger that this was because they'd moved beyond the beginnings of...well he supposed it had been the slow and extended beginnings of a relationship though it never quite developed that far. He knew he should have allowed it to, he'd been an absolute fool. Before the fear of actually opening his heart had stopped him for saying anything and now he was sure he loved her the fear that he'd ruined it was what kept the words at bay.

"I think I can spot the most beautiful girl here." He followed her line of vision and saw his sister talking with a girl her age who he assumed Haley had allowed to come to keep Lily company. She really was becoming a very beautiful girl and he was apprehensive about what the future held, and that he wouldn't be here to protect her from the boys who would break her heart.

"I feel like I blinked and she went from a baby to a young woman." Brooke placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"If it's any consolation she still adores you as much as she ever did. You know she hated Julian." He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled. "She has this desire to see me and you end up together. She was pretty rude to him at times because he was destroying her vision of the future. I tried explaining to her the only ones responsible for that were me and you and not Julian but she wasn't having it." He gave her a long and thoughtful look.

"I re-enlisted Brooke." She slowly nodded her head. "My time was up about six months ago and I always thought that I would be in the army until I was 35 but I started to rethink that. Then after everything I knew I wasn't ready to come home so I re-enlisted for another three years." At the time it had felt like the exact thing he needed but now he wondered whether he had just been running away. He wasn't any more willing to ask her to wait for him now than he had been before. It just wasn't fair to her and he didn't want to put her through it.

"I'd expect nothing less of you soldier-boy. But for tonight how about you're just Lucas and I'm just Brooke and we're just on a normal date." Right then the words were on the tip of his tongue. The 'I love you' was just bursting to get out of him right then. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her. She responded to the kiss and he felt a wetness meet his face and as the kiss continued could taste the unmistakable taste of salty tears. He pulled away and softly cupped her cheeks, the pads of his thumbs wiping the tears from her face.

"What is it Brooke?"

"I just wish this was different." He leant his head forward so his forehead rested against hers.

"I do too, more than you know." She pulled away and shook herself.

"Let's just enjoy tonight." He nodded and she smiled. "I'm just going to go wash my face." As he watched her head to the bathrooms he felt a presence beside him and turned to find his brother.

"Hey Nate, happy anniversary." Nathan pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you bro. But you making her cry already sucks."

"It wasn't intentional. I just told her how I'd re-enlisted for three more years."

"Well we all hate that. You know we'd all like you to come home." Lucas wanted that too now. He wanted to be able to make Brooke happy and knew he wasn't able to do that. Before he could respond to Nathan he felt two small hands on his sides and heard a familiar raspy voice in his ear.

"You know this is our song right." He frowned as he half turned to see Brooke. As he listened he realised it was the song the pair had first danced to at Nathan and Haley's engagement party. He grinned as he recalled just how perfect this song had always been for them. They never did seem to get tomorrow and the night was all they ever had. He resolved then that if now was all they had then he would make her happy for tonight. His aim was to make sure there was never a moment that she was without a smile on her face.

"Then we better go dance to it." She smiled and followed as he led her onto the dancefloor.

"You realise tonight is a special night right Lucas." He raised a questioning eyebrow her way and she smirked. "It's our fifth date, five dates in five years. You sure do believe in taking things slow soldier-boy." He shook his head in amusement and responded by kissing her.

* * *

><p>He woke up and smiled when he saw her sleeping. It was still dark out but he had to get ready to leave. He'd loved being home for the last three days and loved spending them with her even more. But sadly it was time he went back to his life. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her so instead scribbled a note for her.<p>

_Being with you these past few days is the happiest I've been in years and I wish it could continue. Maybe one day there'll be a chance for us to be together for longer than a few days, maybe not. But in the meantime it would be nice to read something you wrote just for me._

At the end of the note he left the details she would need to write to him while he was away. He didn't know if she would or not and there was still that fear that she would write and then stop suddenly while he was gone. But he couldn't face the thought of leaving things as open ended as they usually did, at least now there was the option of speaking with her before he came back next time. He wasn't even sure when that would be. He pressed a kiss to her head and slung his bag over his shoulder as he saw the headlights from his mom's car shine in the driveway.

"Until next time Davis."


	7. New York

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Just to clear up Lucas re-enlisting. It was two and half years after London that he and Brooke met again at the anniversary party. He re-enlisted six months before that. He re-enlisted because at the time Brooke was dating Julian and he didn't think there was a reason for him to go back home as he felt that after not confessing how he felt for Brooke in London when she confronted him that he had destroyed any hope for them so decided to continue his service with the military. **

**Also he wasn't back between tours of duty for a few days he was taking two of his 30 days leave per year to come back for Nathan and Haley's party before he went on a tour of duty in a war zone as opposed to other times when he has been on base in Italy.**

She sometimes thought she was in completely over her head though she didn't really want to admit that to anyone. The last six months had been the toughest she'd ever faced and she had felt completely isolated. She'd spent years wishing she could communicate with Lucas while he was gone, and this time she was able to. But the trouble was that she wasn't communicating with a soldier at a base and Nathan had warned her that communication was very sporadic when Lucas was on a tour of duty. She felt like she'd been prepared but she had no idea the living hell it was opening her mailbox day after day praying there was a letter in there. She wondered if this was the reason it had taken him so long. She wasn't sure how much time he'd spent on the base and how much time he'd spent in warzones over all the time she'd known him and she was glad. She realised now why he had been so reluctant to give any sign of commitment for her because the past year had been agony for her. Made worse by events six months ago and now she barely glanced at the mail anymore because suddenly Lucas wasn't the person who dominated all her thoughts. These days it was Brandon that consumed almost every second of her time.

She groaned out loud as she wondered where the hell he was and what he was doing. She hated that she didn't know and worse still that he wouldn't tell her. In truth most things about her relationship with Brandon drove her crazy and not for the first time she wondered if letting him live with her had been the best move, though at the time it had felt like the best thing to do – the only thing if she was honest. She glanced across to the clock on the wall and saw it was almost midnight, a whole hour after Brandon was meant to be home. She'd tried calling him but there had been no response. If it wasn't for the fact the cops would probably laugh at her she'd call them just to make sure someone was looking for him. He'd still not allowed her to meet his friends so it wasn't like she could check with them to find out where he was. That was the trouble with Brandon, he didn't really seem to want to let her into his life. She smirked to herself figuring she was destined to be around guys who were determined to make sure she kept her distance. When she met him he was actually older than she thought he was but that definitely didn't mean he was more mature. The soft knock of her door forced her up and she wondered if someone was bringing him home. Brandon didn't do soft knocks. Her jaw dropped as she saw the person on the other side of her door and she wondered if maybe she was imagining things. She reached slowly out and felt her hand connect with his arm and she realised he was actually standing in front of her. Clad in nothing more than a plain white t-shirt and regulation army combats and boots she had never seen anything as wonderful in her life.

"Lucas." She breathed as she launched herself into his arms. Her legs wrapped firmly around his waist and though he swayed at first taken aback by her greeting he regained his balance and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as her arms encircled his neck. "You're safe." He chuckled then.

"Always remember it's when and not if I get home." She breathed in his scent and relished the feel of being so safe in his embrace before slowly disentangling herself from him and standing back to stare at him. There was a scar above his eye that had not been there before but mostly he looked exactly the same as before. She smiled at him before whacking him on the arm.

"You never replied to the last letter." He looked down bashfully before looking back up at her.

"I wanted to be here. The second I got that letter I wanted to come here and just be around if you needed me. There was nothing I could write on paper to make things any better. So I waited, and now here I am twelve days before I need to leave and I want to make things okay for you. Where's Brandon?" She frowned and pushed her hair back with an unsteady hand.

"I think you should come in Lucas." He nodded and grabbed his rucksack following her into the lush New York apartment that had been her home for the last seven years but that he had never once seen. She settled herself back on the couch and he sat at the opposite end. She tucked her feet under her body and looked at him as though still disbelieving that he was here. "I don't know where he is, he's supposed to be here. He was supposed to be an hour ago but he never is. He never comes home when I tell him to, he never listens to any rules I try and set. He's rude and undisciplined and I don't know if I'm cut out for this." She tried to hold her tears in because she hated to look weak.

"Brooke it's been a rough few months but we'll make it okay." She nodded. "Why don't you start at the beginning pretty girl?"

"Six months ago I get a call from this Harry Steinberg who says he is my dad's attorney. Bad news he's dead. Some guy fell asleep at the wheel, unfortunately that wheel just happened to be attached to a haulage truck. Apparently it was instant. He died and his wife died. I got left a twenty percent share in his company and I'm the trustee of his son's assets which include all the property and a fifty five percent share in the company. As an added bonus I get to be CEO of said company. I know it sounds crazy but I was happy about everything he left us. It showed me that even if he was a lousy father he knew enough about me to know I could run his company, to take care of his boy's future. Brandon actually went to live with Melissa's parents after they died. It lasted all of three weeks before I got a call from the lawyer again telling me that they weren't prepared to have him live with them anymore and that unless I took him in he'd be a ward of the state. I guess I was naive thinking he couldn't be that bad. I just thought that because they're retired and stuff they felt like all this teenage stuff was just beyond them and I understood that. But now I realise they kicked him out because he's such a nightmare. They were as much strangers to him as I was. Apparently when their daughter married a guy almost as old as her dad they cut her off. So all of sudden the family that I never knew, the brother whose age I actually got wrong was my responsibility. And it's been torture ever since. Brandon hated having to move here from LA, he hates living in an apartment, he hates being away from his friends, he hates not having a beach close by. He hated his new school and most of all he hates me. If I say the sky is blue he would rather argue for a month about it than concede that I'm right. He will quite happily do the exact opposite of anything I tell him to and that school he hated kicked him out three days ago so now I have to find a school that will take him and in the meantime keep him busy while I do it. I've tried telling him that he'll ruin his life if he doesn't change but he won't listen. He thinks he'll always have the company to fall back on. What he refuses to understand is that my dad wasn't a fool when it comes to business and there are some very strict stipulations that Brandon needs to fill to gain access to his fifty five percent share and the way he's going I don't see that happening. He's been brought home by the cops more than once and is generally doing anything he can think of to destroy both our lives." She sighed deeply knowing that what she said was just the tip of the iceberg of the nightmare her life had become since she'd seen him last.

"Does he always stay out after curfew?"

"Frequently but he's always worse when he knows I've a big meeting the next day and can't really afford the lack of sleep. The logistics of running two companies isn't exactly easy and it sure isn't improved by the fact one is based here and the other is based two and half thousand miles away. There's no way I can continue this until Brandon is of age to take over. Sooner or later I'll either have to install a CEO in one of the companies or the other option is to move the main offices of one of them to nearer the other. My dad's company does have some offices here but not the main ones. Whereas we have stores in LA but no office space. Believe it or not for the first time in my life I'm actually thankful for Victoria demanding such a large role in my company. God knows what I'd have done without her." She felt the strain in every part of her body and she wondered whether that boded well for Lucas being here. Everything between them had always been fun and casual. But she just didn't have the energy for that and wasn't sure what that would mean for whatever it was that was between them. She didn't have much time to ponder that because the sound of the door opening and slamming shut alerted them both to the fact Brandon was home. Brooke grit her teeth and stood walking the short distance to Brandon's room. The door was already closed and she turned the handle and pushed it open finding Brandon sprawled across his bed his iPod buds in his ears. Knowing that even if he noticed her standing there he wouldn't remove them she stepped closer and pulled them from his ears. He sat up with a furious look at his face.

"What the hell, get out of my room!"

"Actually Brandon this is my home and you just live in it so everything is MINE. You cannot drag your butt through the door almost two hours after your curfew."

"What are you planning on doing about it?" He scoffed at her and she knew he had her there. Everything she had tried to discipline him had failed spectacularly in the past.

"I hope you like early mornings." She was surprised to hear Lucas' voice and turned to find him stood leaning against Brandon's doorframe. Brandon frowned.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend of your sister's." Another scowl crossed Brandon's features and Brooke realised she hadn't told Lucas that he detested mention of the fact they were related.

"Some sister I don't even know her." Lucas frowned and his expression turned severe.

"Ask me what I do for living Brandon." Brandon shrugged at Lucas' words and reached for his iPod again. "I'm a Corporal in the army. Second in command I help train people while we're on base run drills etc etc. Now ask me what we're going to be doing tomorrow since you apparently decided you don't need to go to school." Brandon looked up then.

"We are not going to be doing anything." Lucas stood up right then and stepped further into the room. Brooke noted the commanding air that he had about him and wondered if this was how he was when he was working.

"We're getting up at 6am and we're going for a run. Then we're going to come back here fix some breakfast, clean the entire apartment while Brooke is working. Then we'll go to the gym for a couple of hours. Then we're going to head down to this soup kitchen I know of and help out over lunch time. We'll grab some food, go to the store get something nice to cook your sister for when she gets home from work. After that we can go shoot some hoops, then we'll come back here have a little down time before we make dinner for your sister – after which you'll be doing this dishes and then you have the evening to do what you want to do. Except for the fact that unless you leave this place with me or with Brooke you don't leave it as clearly you have an issue with sticking to a curfew." Brandon snorted with contempt and laughter.

"I think you have some kind of post traumatic crazy because I am not doing any of that shit you want me to and there's nothing you can say or do that's going to change my mind."

"Actually Brandon while I'm here you'll do exactly what I say because there is no way on this earth I will let you disrespect your sister, her home or her rules. Especially when she is the only thing between you and a children's home." Lucas then took a meaningful glance around Brandon's room. "Think about the fact that all your favourite toys, the phone, the TV, the iPod, the games console, the iPad, the computer can and will be confiscated if you don't stick to the rules." Brooke was dumbstruck by the way Lucas was being with Brandon. She wasn't sure whether letting him march in and take control was a wise move. Even if Brandon listening to him there was nothing stopping him going back to the way he was now once Lucas was gone. After all to Brandon Lucas was no one and he knew right from the start his presence was temporary.

"First off I don't run, I don't go to the gym and I don't play sports. Second Brooke already tried the I'll take your phone thing and guess what I've still got it. So what if I don't have my TV for a day I just go to my new friend's place and what theirs." Lucas nodded.

"I have no doubt Brooke might have temporarily confiscated your stuff. But here's the difference between me and Brooke when it comes down to it she's your sister maybe she doesn't know you and you don't know her but deep down your flesh and blood and Brooke doesn't really want to punish you. She doesn't want to upset you. I bet she's even thinking this might be down to your parents' deaths. Me I don't care about your feelings Brandon I only care about Brooke and I won't let you treat her this way. If I take your stuff Brandon it won't be a day or two I will take it, march out of this apartment and give it all to the first children's charity I see. Then I'll come back here and I will search this room, rip it to pieces and I will your fake ID which I am sure you have and I will destroy it. Now since Brooke controls your money I think you might just want to listen." Brooke watched as the pair seemed to continue their battle in silence their eyes speaking volumes like some staring contest where neither wanted to lose. Eventually Brandon averted his gaze.

"Get out of my room." There was none of the usual hostility that Brooke normally received, instead his tone held a bitter note and Brooke realised it was because he knew he'd lost. He obviously didn't know whether or not Lucas would uphold the threat but clearly he knew enough not to test him just yet. She wasn't naive enough to think it solved all the problems but was she sufficiently impressed that Brandon had cracked.

"I'll see you at six – you might to get some sleep." With the parting shot Lucas turned and left. Brooke backed out Brandon's room watching him closely until the last second as she shut the door. She walked incredulously back to the living area and found Lucas leaning against the large glass windows one arm across his forehead keeping his face just inches from the glass.

"I honestly don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry if you feel I've overstepped the mark but you were so upset in that letter and I just want to fix it if I can and from the things you told me about when you were a kid I imagine he isn't used to rules and structure. I guess if your dad continued to parent him like he did you then he's used to being the one in charge and doing exactly as he pleases. I know what happened to change you to make you realise that actions have consequences and I know you wouldn't want something like that to happen with him before he realises that he needs to grow up and start recognising that he can't always things his way." Lucas turned to her then and she stepped closer to him, she pressed her lips against his.

"Thank you Lucas. It means a lot that you're giving up your time off to come here and try and help me fix things with Brandon. You're probably right he won't be used to rules and will be used to doing everything he likes with no consequences. And until I convince a school to take him then he won't get any structure to his time. My fear is just that he'll play by the rules while you're here and then be the same or worse when you're gone."

"The one thing the army breeds in you is respect for authority. But it's a two way thing, you need to command it from him Brooke and we'll work on that too." Brooke smiled.

"Since when did you become my guardian angel then soldier-boy?"

"In all seriousness Brooke I know it's a little crazy me marching in here and taking over because I want to make your life better when in all the time you've known me all I ever do is make it worse but I want things to be different."

"You don't make my life worse Lucas. You make me smile and laugh and I love the banter we have. I know whatever it is that we are is unconventional but for the most part that has worked for us." When she said for the most part she meant after London. When he had been unable to answer her question in London she had come home and mourned for a relationship that it seemed unlikely they would ever have. Then she started dating Julian who was a great guy, he made her laugh and he had a grin that should have been illegal. But Lucas was always there in the back of her mind and in her heart and that had been when she ended it with Julian. Maybe things wouldn't work out with Lucas and when she was older and possibly alone she'd regret making the choices she did but at the time she just hadn't been able to stay with Julian knowing her heart was still with Lucas. Even know she had no idea just what to term her relationship with Lucas. Some people would be astounded that they'd hooked up twice in two years, had five dates in five years and then over a year after their last date he'd shown up on her doorstep and just decided he was staying for almost two weeks. But it some weird way she was okay with that. She hadn't been the conventional type before she met him so it being unconventional worked in some weird way for her. If she was totally honest she'd gotten to the point now where she did want more from him but Brandon had taken over her thoughts in the last six months and her relationship with Lucas had taken a backseat. Even now the coming days with Brandon were at the forefront of her mind.

"We should get some sleep Brooke, I have an early start and you have a meeting tomorrow."

"You're right."

"Have you got a blanket?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him and he gestured to the couch.

"You do know I have a nice comfy bed in my room right."

"I didn't want to assume." She laughed a full throaty laugh then.

"Lucas Scott we have known one another for a total of eight years, we have seen one another a total of six times, only a couple of those times lasted more than a single day and not one time did we not share a bed. Why would now be any different?" He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Guess I was just checking." She grinned.

"Well soldier-boy you've checked now and since we both have to be up in around five and a half hours and there is no way either of us will be getting much sleep when we get into bed with one another for the first time in over a year until you have scre..." He held a finger to her lips halting her words. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her close to him.

"I think what you're trying to say there Davis is that it's about time we headed into that bedroom and we made love." She felt breathless at his words knowing it was as close as he would get right now to telling her how he felt about her. And for her and then it was good enough.

**Coming up: no more huge time jumps in the next few chapters as I'll be doing a chapter for almost every day of Lucas being in New York.**


	8. New Regime

**Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. Admittedly my motivation and direction with this one is quite high due to the fact I had so many people wanting this to become more than the original one-shot.**

**Brooke, Nathan and Haley were 21 in the first chapter and Lucas was 24, fast forward to the most recent chapter and Brooke is now 29 and Lucas is 32. When he re-enlisted for another 3 years he was almost 30.**

"Morning pretty girl." He loved watching her sleep and wished he hadn't had to wake her. But he knew she needed to be up and in the office soon so he'd reluctantly done so. Besides which it was his first day with Brandon and he had to start how he meant to go on. Her eyes fluttered and she stretched out before curling back in on herself and looking up at him with a soft smile on her face.

"I thought maybe I dreamt you." Looking at her like that he knew that there would never be a day where he didn't want to wake up with her. He reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear and then leant forward to kiss her forehead.

"Give it a week and you'll be sick of me, wishing you it was a dream you could wake up from." There was a voice in his head demanding that he stop with the jokes and tell her how he felt and yet it was so much easier to be the way he'd always been. She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him.

"You think it will take a whole week?" She questioned playfully and smirked at him as she got out of bed. "Are you joining me in the shower soldier-boy?" He groaned as he took in the sight of her naked body and inviting stance.

"I wish I could Davis but there is a certain stroppy teenage boy that needs his butt kicking out of bed." She grinned wickedly at him.

"Good luck getting him to do anything you ask of him." Lucas just chuckled.

"He won't have a choice." Lucas never spoke to anyone other than his uncle Keith of his life in the army. Like his uncle had done when Lucas was young the way he described his life was in broad strokes and only of the good parts. He rarely went further and filled in the details because he didn't want his family knowing what it was like. And as a consequence of that Brooke didn't really understand how heavy handed he could be when he needed to be. Well Brandon was sure going to learn that and Lucas was determined that he would learn it quick.

"Okay soldier-boy." With the door shut behind her Lucas got up and rifled through his bag until he found a pair of running trousers and a t-shirt. He pulled his clothes on and some trainers before going to wake Brandon up. He breezed into the teenager's room and grinned as he saw him still sprawled out across the bed. He pulled the curtains wide letting the early morning light stream into the room. Still Brandon remained out of it. With a smirk on his face Lucas disappeared off to the bathroom before returning with a glass of water. Thirty seconds later a wet, angry and very awake Brandon glowered at him. Lucas merely shrugged at the spluttering teen.

"I told you to be up for a run at 6. It's six oh five Brandon. Best not be late tomorrow or your sister will start to get mad about all the wet sheets. I'll see you in the kitchen in five minutes for a pre-run smoothie." Grinning to himself Lucas left Brandon to get dressed almost certain that for once the teenager would not argue. He was right, five minutes later Brandon appeared in the kitchen with a face like thunder but clad in clothes that he could go for a run in.

"Brandon have you showered already?" Brooke asked as she breezed into the kitchen in search of her morning coffee before heading to the office. Brandon glared at the brunette.

"Your boy toy decided a glass of water to the face was a great way to wake me up." Lucas again worried that he was overstepping his mark with both Brooke and Brandon. He didn't want Brooke to feel like he was taking over though he knew really that's exactly what he was doing. But he was only doing it to help her and he just wanted to alleviate some of the pressure she was under.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Brooke replied blithely as she poured her coffee.

"I sure did. Anyway we need to get going Brandon."

"Look dude you made your point I got my ass out of bed at some god awful time in the morning but let's be real your plan for the day sucks ass and you can't really be expecting that I'll do it." Lucas shrugged.

"It makes no difference to me if you join me or not Brandon. Well I guess in some ways it does I mean if you don't I'll have to skip some of my planned down time to clear all the gadgets out your room to go donate them but in the grand scheme of things not much difference to me." A few more scowls and sulks and Brandon slipped on his trainers. "Brandon." He turned to face Lucas who threw him a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You boys have fun." Brooke's voice was light and teasing and Lucas noticed how it made Brandon scowl more.

"We'll catch you later Davis."

* * *

><p>Lucas turned so he was jogging backwards. They'd been running for just thirty minutes and Lucas hadn't yet broke a sweat. Brandon on the other hand was looking decidedly unfit for a boy of just fifteen. Lucas surmised there and then that Brandon was probably smoking. He made this deduction based not only on level of fitness but on the fact that within minutes of starting to run Brandon had been violently coughing and wheezing and Lucas resolved that it was just one more thing that needed tackling.<p>

"Can we take a break now?" Lucas had seen that particular request coming. He hadn't come across someone so unfit in a long time and was horrified to compare Brandon to himself at this age.

"Don't you think there's something wrong when a guy twice your age is so much fitter than you?" Brandon scoffed.

"Not when that guy is in the army."

"We're not stopping Brandon. In fact we need to speed up. We'll be running this route tomorrow if you don't get your butt into gear."

"What's the point of this?"

"The point is Brandon that if you thought getting yourself kicked out of school would lead to an easy life then you were wrong and you need to grow up and learn that actions have consequences. Almost every kid in America right now is getting ready for a day in school whereas you are getting ready for a gruelling day of physical activity, housework and charity work."

"Why are you even doing this? What's it to you whether I stay home and do nothing?"

"Look Brandon I don't know you I can only assume stuff from what Brooke said but I'm betting that she doesn't really know you either. I'll even bet that your great new friends don't know you. Hell I'll go one step further and say none of your friends back home do either because you strike me as the sort of guy who acts like an ass to cover whatever the hell is going on with you. But I do know Brooke and I care about her a hell of a lot and I won't let you continue to hurt her. She's working her ass off to keep her own company going while managing the one your dad is leaving you a majority share in. She doesn't have to do that. But she is because she thinks it's the right thing to do. She doesn't need the added headache that you are right now. So I'll be the aspirin that's fixing that headache."

"I really need a break now." Lucas shook his head in despair and stopped. It was definitely time to get this kid to give up the cigarettes. Brandon fell against the nearest wall and slid down to the floor panting and coughing.

"How many do you smoke a day Brandon?" Brandon looked up at him through narrowed eyes.

"You seriously think I'll answer that." Lucas for once decided not to press any further. Brandon knew he knew he smoked and that was enough for now.

"Time to get going Brandon." Brandon glared at him from where he sat on the pavement. Lucas held a hand out to the teen to help him up. Lucas could see the reluctance in his face but eventually he allowed Lucas to pull him back up.

* * *

><p>"Wow something smells great in here." Lucas was just serving the food he and Brandon had prepared as Brooke walked through the door.<p>

"Good, hopefully it tastes as good as it looks. It's been a long time since I've cooked properly." Brooke slipped her coat off and hung it in the closer before coming back into the kitchen.

"If you got your skills from your mom then I'm sure it will be great."

"Here's hoping." Brandon had been sitting at the counter and Lucas tapped his head so he would raise it up allowing him to put the plate down in front of him.

"I'm exhausted I'm just going to go to bed." Lucas frowned at Brandon.

"Don't you think you should ask permission to skip dinner and go to your room." There was an underlying threat to his tone that he was glad Brandon picked up on. A wary glance in his direction and Brandon looked over to Brooke.

"That okay?" Brooke nodded and Brandon disappeared leaving the pair of them alone.

"What did you do with the surly teen while I was at work?" Brooke sat beside him at the counter and he poured them both a glass of wine.

"We just had a run. I'm pretty certain he now thinks I'm trying to kill him." Lucas said which earned him a laugh from Brooke. "Did some chores, I think the soup kitchen was a little bit of shock for him. Did some weights at the gym. Attempted to play basketball you do know that kid has never once picked a ball up, or if he has it was a long time ago. Then came back here showered and made dinner. I don't think he's ever had a day like today that's for sure."

"And he did everything you told him to?"

"There was some moaning, complaining, threats to turn around and come back here, threats to report me for abuse but equally there were threats on my side too and eventually we did do everything I planned. So I consider the day a success." He meant what he said. Brandon wasn't going to change overnight but if he was completely honest even with the trouble he'd put up with and the effort it had taken to get Brandon to do the things he told him to Brandon had still done them. He had fully expected there would be a full on confrontation at some point during the day but thankfully it had not come.

"You obviously have more skills than I ever gave you credit for soldier-boy." He laughed at her then.

"I assume that's a compliment Davis. So how was your day?" He watched the expressions flit across her face and considered just how stressful running two companies must be. Particularly as he knew she was still doing all the designs for her own company herself.

"Victoria was on my case pretty much from the second she walked through the door. I mean the fact I was in the office two hours before she was seems to count for nothing. I get that I need to finish the designs for the new line like yesterday but she doesn't seem to recognise just how hard I am actually working. Wow Luke I think this is one of the best carbonaras I've ever tasted Luke." He grinned.

"It be pretty bad if I couldn't cook a decent Italian dish after all the time I've spent out there." She grinned back at him. He'd never been a domestic type of guy and yet doing all this for her just seemed like the most natural thing in the world. "So why don't you just tell Victoria to back off." He waited patiently for her to finish her mouthful before she turned to look at him.

"Because she's right. It's not like I'm the only one she's getting at. Even in death it appears my dad can make her furious. She's just angry that he's thrown this company at me despite knowing I've got my own responsibilities. Plus she keeps referring to Brandon as 'that boy'. So it's 'Richard always was completely blind and incredibly selfish. First he creates a monster child and then tries to destroy our lives and the company by throwing his company and his mistake our way.'" Lucas was taken aback by what Brooke told him. He knew Brandon was difficult and causing a lot more work than was needed for Brooke but he still thought it was wrong for anyone to refer to him as a mistake. He may be difficult but he was still a kid and what kid hadn't screwed up. Lucas knew Brooke herself had equally been a nightmare at that age and he also knew from what she said that it was Richard AND Victoria that had made her that way.

"Brooke how do you feel about having Brandon here? I mean the only time I ever heard you mention him was in Milan and that was years ago." Brooke took a large sip of wine and seemed to be considering how to answer.

"I don't really know. I was already overwhelmed before he even got here. I mean I know he's my brother and everything but I don't even know him and he's not the most open kid in the world. Plus he has been a nightmare. I know he's almost an adult – technically and he's used to living a certain way he's my brother and not my child but I always said that when I was a parent I wouldn't do it the way my parents did. And that means having rules and being involved, I just never realised how much work actual parenting was. All Haley and Nate ever tell me is the good parts, the funny stuff Jamie's done. Plus he's five and I'm guessing if you're bringing a child up from scratch then they haven't developed the same sort of attitude Brandon has."

"You know when Nathan first became my brother rather than that kid who shared the same dad as me it was hard. He was an ass and I didn't want to get to know him but he changed. He grew up and a lot of that is because his home environment changed. Once she'd left Dan Deb realised she needed to be around for Nate a lot more than she had been and set rules that didn't revolve around basketball. She had my mom to help her and Keith and eventually Nathan started to respond."

"Perseverance is the name of the game then." Lucas nodded sympathetically. He might be able to help her but ultimately even if he did make progress with Brandon while he was here she was the one that needed to be able to set rules that Brandon would obey and that would require her to make changes too.

"I rented a movie I thought we could watch later if you haven't got plans or stuff to do."

"What movie?"

"An Affair to Remember." Brooke pulled a face.

"I haven't even heard of it. Who's in it?" He laughed.

"It's a black and white Brooke. It was made in the fifties. I promise you'll like it."

"Okay then soldier-boy. Let me just go get changed and then I'll clean up in here and we can go watch your black and white movie." Lucas stood and took the plates from her hands.

"I'll do this while you change." She began to shake her head.

"No Luke you cooked."

"It doesn't matter I have no doubt that your day has been a lot harder than mine." She grinned wryly at him.

"Well you're probably not wrong. One day I'll get this two companies to run thing figured out – today just wasn't that day."

"So go change and I'll do the dishes and we'll meet in front of the TV."

"If you're sure." With a light pat to her butt she scurried off throwing him a smile over her shoulder. Ten minutes later he went into the living to find Brooke already curled up on the sofa in a pair of tiny shorts and a white vest top. She'd pulled her long hair back and tied it into a messy bun. There in her casual clothes, with no makeup and messy hair he wondered if he'd ever seen her look so beautiful. He settled down besides her and she instinctively shifted so she curled up next to his body. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his arm. He tried not to think about how this day had made him feel, or more specifically the evening. He tried to ignore the voice that told him this is what it would and could be like if they ever actually settled down into a real relationship. They could spend their nights like this. And then he thought of Brandon. He and Brooke had never had a real relationship and yet they knew what it was they were missing out on from seeing what others around them had. Lucas wondered if Brandon knew exactly what it was he didn't have. He also couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe if he and Brooke did settle down and spend their nights like this there could be another person asleep in another room. Another person that was a mix of he and Brooke. And the scariest thing about that thought was how little it actually scared him.


	9. Overworked

**Apologies for the delay with updates as I was updating so regularly before. I had as assessment to be written for my degree, but it's done now and I've a few weeks before my next module begins so updates should be pretty quick again for the next couple of weeks. Thanks to everyone still reading and special thanks to everyone who is reviewing and as a thank you I aim to get a double update done today so look out for another chapter tonight.**

Brooke pulled her hair back with one hand and rubbed the other tiredly across the back of her neck. She looked down at the papers on her desk and wondered if despite the fact she'd been in the office by seven again and it was now almost four if the mountain of things she had to attend to was actually getting smaller. She yawned and decided she needed a break. She threw her pen on the desk and leant back resting her feet on the desk and grabbing her phone. She dialled the familiar and yet recently unused number and waited for an answer.

"_Scott residence."_

"Hey tutor-mom."

"_Brooke! It's great to hear from you I was starting to think all that work had caved in around you and got you trapped." _Brooke laughed.

"It has tutor-mom I can just get my arm out and to the phone." Brooke heard Haley's laugh down the line.

"_So I hear a certain soldier has come to visit." _Brooke wasn't exactly surprised that Lucas had been the first thing to be brought into their conversation and she wondered just how much his family knew.

"He has. He said he read my last letter and wanted to come help out with Brandon. Yesterday he had Brandon up at 6 and going for a run. Apparently they did chores, helped out at a soup kitchen, went to the gym and attempted to play basketball before cooking me dinner. They were up at six again today for a run and then I'm not too sure what Lucas has planned for them both. Finding Brandon a new school is still on my to-do-list unfortunately that list is never ending and there always seems to be some sort of crisis to deal with. In fact I feel like I'm doing something wrong by just talking to you."

"_Well it sounds as though Lucas is at least keeping Brandon out of trouble." _Brooke laughed.

"He sure is, he skipped dinner last night to go to bed he was so tired and I didn't hear a thing from him until Luke woke him this morning."

"_That's good but really Brooke you shouldn't feel guilty about taking a ten minute break. I'll bet all the money I have that you didn't even bother breaking for lunch. It's not healthy Tigger. And you'll be no good for anything if you carry on this way." _Brooke knew deep down that Haley was right but she just couldn't see a way out of this mess she was in.

"I relaxed last night Hales. Luke even rented a movie for us to watch. I'd never even heard of it which I think he thought was like a crime." Brooke smiled as she heard Haley laugh again and she felt so much better for getting the chance to talk with her friend. It had been an age since they'd spoken and it felt good to just forget her problems for a while.

"_What movie did you watch?"_

"An Affair to Remember. Is it weird that they actually reminded me of us? I don't mean the terrible accident or anything but the inability to just admit how they really felt. That feels a lot like us, except I'm Cary Grant in this scenario and he's Deborah Kerr because Cary Grant was ready to be a lot more open than she was."

"_Yes but that's because she was in a wheelchair and she thought she was a burden. Then again I guess maybe that is like Luke. He feels like him being in the army is a burden to you." _Brooke knew that's how Lucas felt, or at least had long suspected that is how he felt. She wondered if maybe he would have left the army instead of re-enlisting if she'd told him that she loved him. Then again if he'd had the guts to admit he had feelings for her back in London she probably would have told him that.

"Right now Lucas is the absolute opposite of being a burden. Hang on Hales I've another call coming through I'll just be a minute." Brooke pressed hold and then answered her call waiting. "Brooke Davis."

"_Hey Brooke it's Mitch." _Brooke managed to suppress her groan. It wasn't that she didn't like Mitch. He was an affable guy and he seemed more than competent in his job. It was the fact she had hoped she'd get through an entire day without a call from him.

"Hey Mitch something wrong?" She already knew the answer. Mitch wouldn't be calling her if there wasn't a problem. Then again she felt like there was always problems.

"_Sure is Brooke."_

"Ok well give me a minute I've a call on the other line I'll just deal with it and I'll be all yours." She switched lines. "Hey tutor-mom I've got a call from Mitch in LA and I'm going to have to go."

"_But Brooke we've not spoken in months and we've barely had ten minutes to talk there's something I want to tell you."_

"Can you tell me quick tutor-mom?"

"_No not really I'll talk to you later."_ Brooke felt regret pick at her conscience.

"I'm sorry Haley. This is what happens when you have a company on each coast. New York is just winding down but it's lunchtime over there."

"_I know Brooke I just want you to make a little time to take care of yourself." _Brooke smiled to herself.

"I will do tutor-mom. I'll call you again later bye." As Haley bid her farewell Brooke sighed deeply before switching back across to Mitch. "Come on then Mitch what's the bad news?"

* * *

><p>Brooke forced her eyes open at the feel of someone shaking her gently. She felt disorientated and groggy and looked up to see Lucas looking at her.<p>

"Hey Davis I was going to send out a search party for you. It's almost 2 in the morning." She searched around trying to figure out where she was before it dawned on her she must have fallen asleep on her desk. She had to fight to keep her eyes from sliding closed again such was her exhaustion. She yawned again and Lucas frowned. "We need to start taking better care of you."

"Where's Brandon?"

"He's at home asleep – where you'll be pretty soon." Through her sleepy fog she managed to pick up on the _we _need to take better care of her. She looked up at him then and the first time in all the years she'd known him she felt vulnerable. She felt like it was no longer a game between them, her restraining herself from admitting how she felt because she knew his commitments issues were far worse than her own. Her commitment issues stemmed from having never really been loved, his from something else. She'd always been aware she needed to keep back from him because of that and yet now whether it was because of her situation, her exhaustion or simply because she was tired of pretending she didn't care as much as she did she felt close to opening up to him.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He laughed as he helped her up seemingly missing the seriousness of her words.

"Well I am pretty good and I imagine it's a relief to know Brandon is occupied from the second he gets up to the second he drops into bed. But we'll make sure things are better before I go." She opened her mouth to say that what she'd meant was that she wished they could be together, really together. That him being here meant the world to her and she just wanted him there whether things were bad or even if they were good. But then she wondered if he'd missed her meaning on purpose and so didn't expand on what she'd said.

"Yeah not worrying about Brandon is a huge weight off. But I really do need to sort a school out for him otherwise he'll probably go right back to how he was when you go."

"Speaking of me going," Brooke felt her heart drop when he spoke. She wanted to blurt out that he'd promised her twelve days and yet it was just the very early morning of the third day. But she didn't. "obviously before my leave is finished I want to head to Tree Hill to see my family. But I was thinking it might be nice if you and Brandon came to. I know Hales and Nate would love to see you, I imagine Lils and my parents would too. Plus I think it would be good for you to have a break for a couple of days. Besides which Haley told me earlier she has some news that she really wants to share in person and she's worried about you too. She called me earlier after she spoke to you." He added by way of explanation but Brooke had figured the second he spoke about Haley being worried that Haley had called him after their brief phone call earlier. She knew in her heart that taking a few days off was practically impossible and yet the desire to escape to Tree Hill and see her friends and her beloved godson who she'd not seen in the best part of a year was almost overpowering.

"There's so much work Lucas I don't know that I'll be able to leave."

"Brooke you need a break and besides surely coming to Tree Hill and taking a break from work is less stressful than working and having two days with Brandon being without anything to do." That was definitely a persuasive argument.

"I'll have to see what I can do. When are you going?" They'd reached the doors and went out into the street bidding farewell to Max the night security guard.

"Well to save flying about I was thinking of going for the last couple of days and flying back out from Tree Hill. That's another reason I'd like you to come, if you didn't then I'd probably be tempted to fly back to New York just to say goodbye before I went and that just adds another flight onto my trip whereas I can take a flight direct from Charlotte if you're in Tree Hill." The idea that he'd go out of his way to come back to New York if she didn't accompany him to Tree Hill just so he could see her before he left brought a smile to her face. And it also made the decision for her.

"I'll fix things to go to Tree Hill somehow." He grinned at her and slung his arm round her shoulder bringing her closer to him.

"Good." He pressed his lips to her head in what she felt was a move that would have been performed in a real relationship. Strangely enough she figured that to the outside world they looked exactly like a real couple and in a way they had been behaving exactly like a couple.

"You know we probably look like a couple going home after a night out." He laughed then.

"Hardly." She frowned hurt and almost pulled away from him before he continued. "The only place you look like you've been is in an office Brooke. We might look like a couple going home, in fact we probably look just like what we are – a guy dragging his girl away from the office at some ridiculous time in the morning." She allowed herself a smile she knew he couldn't see at his words. Despite being almost 30 and definitely no longer a girl being referred to as his girl made her beyond happy. Though it wasn't real, not really that she was his. Or maybe it was real and neither had yet acknowledged it. Maybe the truth was she'd been his from the very moment she met him. And if that were true that she would probably be his for the rest of her life. Or maybe the truth was she'd would be his girl, for now and for always if only he'd let her be.


	10. Brandon

Luke smiled warmly as the teen padded into the kitchen still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Four days in and today was the first time Brandon had set an alarm rather than Lucas having to force him from his bed. Luke felt it was a sign that he was realising that acting like a stubborn child wasn't going to get him out of this.

"How are you so awake so freaking early. You're totally insane." Lucas smiled again.

"Well this is late compared to when I'm at work." Brandon slammed the fridge door shut after having taken the carton of orange juice out. He jumped up onto the worktop and sat looking at Lucas while he took a gulp of juice.

"Speaking of work has Brooke gone already?" Lucas nodded. He was worried about Brooke, more worried than he'd let on when he spoke to Haley. After finding her asleep on her desk in the early hours of the previous morning he'd become increasingly vigilant about how much time she actually spent working. She was starting her days earlier and earlier and he knew it was because he was demanding she was home at a decent time. If for nothing else than he wanted to get her and Brandon into the routine of having a meal together in the evening. He realised that a big problem between the pair was that neither saw the other. He knew Brooke was snowed under with her workload and saw fixing the mess Brandon had gotten himself into as more work. But he also knew that the pair were little better than strangers and that needed to change.

"She sure has." Brandon hopped down onto his feet and was halfway out the room as Lucas heard him mutter something about Brooke being worse than his dad. Lucas was left to ponder that for just a few minutes before Brandon was back and dressed for their run. Lucas felt a small amount of pride in the youngster. Truth was he'd expected Brandon to push a bit harder to get out of Lucas' plans for him but he seemed to be going along with things pretty well. Lucas thought that might be because Brandon assumed that once Lucas was gone he could go back to before and it was a real worry for Lucas. He wanted to make real change and make things better for Brooke in the long term and not just the short term.

They started out and Lucas noted that even though it had been just four days Brandon seemed to be coping better. He was now able to run – though admittedly a short distance for one his age – for a distance without the coughing and wheezing and need for a break. Lucas was well aware that Brandon had given up smoking which he surmised could be more about the fact Lucas kept him busy for most of the day rather than because he wanted to quit. But it was better than nothing and hopefully when he realised the health benefits and how well he was feeling he wouldn't want to go back.

"So some old army buddies of mine are up for a game of basketball this afternoon, I figure after we've finished our run it might be wise to get a bit more practise in for you." Brandon grunted in response and Lucas took that to mean he was enthusiastic about the idea. They'd not been to play basketball since that first afternoon when Lucas realised Brandon had probably not stepped foot on a court in his life and had instead Lucas had taken him to the batting cages hoping that Brandon would be better at baseball. He hadn't been but Lucas figured it might be a constructive way to working on his angry. He was also looking into getting Brandon signed up with some boxing lessons as another way of working out his aggression.

* * *

><p>Lucas tossed the ball to Brandon who just managed to catch it. Lucas shook his head despairingly and wondered what it was Brandon used to do with his time before his whole world changed because sport was clearly not on that list.<p>

"Has Brooke told you about Tree Hill?"

"Your family live there, her friends."

"I meant that we're going there." Brandon looked over and Lucas tried to decipher the look on his face.

"So where am I going?"

"You think Brooke would leave you here alone – are you crazy!" Brandon snorted.

"Dude my parents have been leaving me home alone while they go on trips since I was thirteen." Lucas couldn't even imagine what sort of childhood that was for anyone and wondered if Brooke even realised how much she and her brother were probably alike. They may have had different mothers but it certainly didn't appear that one was more maternal than the other.

"I was seventeen before my mom and my uncle left me home alone, and it was just for a weekend." Brandon attempted a shot which hit the rim and bounced straight into Lucas' hands.

"Your mom and your uncle?"

"Yeah. My dad is an ass who deserted his pregnant girlfriend to go off to college and my uncle helped raise me. Then after years of wishing for it they finally got together and had my baby sister Lily."

"Your family sounds a little messed up."

"You haven't heard about my half-brother who is just a couple of years younger than me. He's one of Brooke's best friends. We didn't really know each other until I was a teenager and at first I thought he was an ass. Then he ended up dating and later marrying my best friend and Haley brought out the best in him."

"So that's how you two met then?"

"Yeah Brooke and Haley were college roommates and we met at Nathan and Haley's engagement party just after they all graduated college."

"You've been dating her for that long and there's no evidence of you in her place. That's crazy." Lucas smiled and wondered whether he should even begin to try and explain his relationship with Brooke to Brandon and then decided not to bother because he didn't understand it himself really so why should Brandon. Besides he wasn't sure Brooke would want him knowing the nuances of their messed up relationship.

"Maybe. I think it's crazy that you've never played basketball before the other day." Brandon just shrugged. "It was how Nathan and I bonded – because we both loved the game. Some of my earliest memories are me and my uncle on the river court and him teaching me how to throw a ball. In fact basketball is pretty much the only way the men in my family bond. How did you and your dad bond?" Lucas was fairly certain he could guess the answer to that question but he felt like he had a foot in and wanted to get Brandon to open up to him a little.

"I don't think my dad even knew I was alive most the time. I remember seeing him watching some news thing on TV about Brooke's company when I was maybe ten or eleven and I asked him why he was watching it and was she related to us because she had the same last name as we did. He just switched the TV off turned back to his desk and says I was married before I met your mother. Brooke is your half sister. And then he's right back into his work totally not noticed how he'd thrown my world. He never spoke about her again and I never asked. I figured he didn't really want me to know. Truth is I hardly ever saw him anyway."

"What about your mom?" Brandon looked sad at the mention of his mother and briefly Lucas wondered if he'd been wrong in his assumptions about her.

"I always was told her family was dead. You can imagine how shocked I was when they died and I got shipped off to live with her parents. I know they didn't want me and I can't blame them because I caused a lot of trouble. But it was weird being in her hometown. Everyone remembered her and said great things about her and how sad they were. But it felt like they were talking about someone else. I sometimes wonder if maybe she would have been a great mom if she'd there and married some hometown boy rather than hooking up with my dad. I don't know if he screwed her up or whether it happened after she left and before she met him."

"At least now you know you've got a home though. Brooke wouldn't kick you out like they did." Brandon just shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Guess we'll have to wait and see. She's like him you know. Maybe that's why you've been together so long and there's no trace of you there. She's too wrapped up in her work to really let anyone else into her world. If dad wasn't working, which was pretty much all the time then he was travelling for work. When I was little I used to think there was only him that worked in that huge office for all the time he spent there. Just him doing everything. Then I grew up and realised it wasn't just him who worked there, it was just him that worked that much." Lucas was stunned for a minute wondering what it was he could say to this boy in front of him. He was out of his depth for even though his father had never wanted him he'd grown up with a mother who loved him and an uncle who couldn't have loved him more if he was his father. He'd never experienced being any less than the world to either of them. He saw his buddies making their way over to the court and knew he had to say something fast before they were there.

"Brooke isn't really like that you know. When I first met her all she wanted was a few local stores. It was Victoria her mother that wanted to expand. Now she's gotten huge and she's got your dad's business it's eating up her life but it's not what she wants."

"Sure it isn't that's why she's doing it." Lucas was struck then by just how sad it was that someone so young could be so cynical.

* * *

><p>"Hey where's Brandon?" Lucas smiled that those were the first words out of Brooke's mouth as she got home. Despite the fact it was Saturday she had still spent a long day in the office, admittedly she was home earlier than during the week but for a day where most offices shut Brooke had still done a long day. Lucas knew she must have been in the office by at least 5:15 and it was just gone 7 now.<p>

"We played basketball with some old army buddies of mine earlier. Couple of their sons are about the same age as Brandon and we going for a burger before heading back to the court for another game. Brandon asked if he could go with them so I figured it would be good for him. Hanging out with kids his own age from his new city and who I know with hard ass ex army for their dads won't be doing any of the shit the other people he knows will be doing. He's been told that if he misses his eleven pm curfew that his cell, his TV and his Xbox will be getting donated first thing tomorrow." She smiled softly and fell back onto the sofa beside him. Once again it struck him that this was maybe what it was like for his mom and Keith when he was a kid. Before they actually got together – except that they weren't sleeping together, or at least he didn't think they were. That to the outside world they looked and even acted like a normal family. Admittedly Brooke would have had Brandon at age fourteen but other than that they looked normal. He wondered if she'd be a good mother and couldn't reach an answer. A large part of him knew she could be because he'd seen how amazing she was with Jamie and Lily. And yet another part argued that he couldn't see her ever being a mother the way her life was at the minute and that thought bothered him.

"Well if you think he can be trusted I trust you." He sighed and flicked the TV off before turning to look at her.

"Brooke I think that tomorrow you should sleep in and ditch work because it is Sunday and that you and Brandon should spend the day together."

"Surely that isn't ditching work." He frowned at her response.

"I mean it Brooke. Honestly have you two spent any actual quality time together in the months he's been here?" Her silence was all the answer he needed so he continued. "Brooke he opened up to me a little today about what his home life was like and I think it was exactly the same as yours. All the things you did that caused trouble at that age that's what he's doing but in his own way. He's just a kid Brooke, and at that age I know all you wanted was for your parents to be there, to love you and spend time with you and to be normal. That's what Brandon needs."

"What do I even say?"

"I don't know Brooke. But we both know how dangerous that kind of behaviour was for you...for Rachel." He hated himself at the look on her face at the mention of her childhood friend. Not since she'd mentioned her in Italy had they spoken about it again Lucas knew it was painful for her to think of her friend and what had happened. But he wanted Brooke to see that if terrible parenting had brought her and Rachel together then it was somewhere to start for her and Brandon.

"It's funny how just the mention of her name and I'm eighteen again and wondered how the hell life got so messed up. You're right I should talk to him. You and Nathan found your way maybe we can find one of our own." He smiled encouragingly at her and not for the first time realised just how much he actually loved her.

"I love...being here with you Brooke." She gave him a sad smile before settling her head on his chest.

"I love having you." He mentally kicked himself for not having the guts to finish what he started the way he meant it. One day he'd tell her. And it had to before he left again because he doubted he would be lucky enough for her to wait much longer without him telling her how he felt.


	11. Acting Out for Love

**An update, a fairly lengthy one too compared to the last few chapters. I tried to add a little Brucas but I wanted this chapter to be mainly about Brooke trying to connect with Brandon by explaining what she sees as their main similarity. It does get pretty dark as Brooke talks about her past just as a warning.**

Brooke felt beyond strange laid in bed at such a late hour, okay so most people wouldn't class 8am as particularly late especially on a Sunday but for Brooke who hadn't been at work later than 6.30am for months it was an odd feeling to be laid in her bed still. She'd woken when Lucas and Brandon had left for their run at six but had drifted back to sleep for just over an hour. Now she stretched out in her bed telling herself to enjoy this moment of peace and trying hard to push away the guilt that came from knowing there were a million things she should have been doing at the office. There was also a feeling of trepidation that today she had agreed to Lucas' suggestion that she make time to talk with Brandon. To attempt to make a connection with the troubled teen that Lucas clearly saw as being similar to the picture she had painted of herself as a teenager. Or worse still of Rachel as a teenager. She felt the familiar ache in her heart when she thought of her friend. It had been over a decade and yet the pain had not lessened. Nor had the guilt. They had been so utterly reckless in their youth, so convinced they were grown and knew the world around them only to be shown as completely naive and childlike still as her world had been torn down around her. She blinked the tears from her eyes as she heard the door to the apartment open and slam closed. She forced herself together and got out of bed, padding down the hall to where she could hear Lucas and Brandon in the kitchen. They were even laughing and joking a bit and she was amazed that Brandon could behave in such a way. It wasn't a side of him she'd seen in the months he'd been living here and she realised that maybe that was because she'd never invested the time with him that Lucas had over the past five days. She couldn't say for sure whether that was because he had been so surly from the second he stepped over the threshold or that it was because she was so overwhelmed with the amount of work running two companies was.

"Hey sounds like you guys had a good run." She watched the shift in Brandon's eyes as he registered his presence and it was like a shutter had slammed down because he was no longer alone with the man who had gone out of his way to forge a relationship with him.

"Yeah I'm going to get a shower. What's the plan for today Lucas? Are you still dead set on teaching me how to get a ball through a hoop?" Lucas grinned at the teen.

"Actually you get a break from my routine today – it is Sunday after all and everyone deserves a day off for good behaviour. Your sister was planning on hanging out with you today." Brooke caught the warning in Lucas' tone and in his eyes as he addressed Brandon and the teen frowned but said nothing disappearing off to have his shower.

"Well if nothing else we know he likes you." She said wryly as she went to pour herself a cup of coffee. She turned and found Lucas right behind her. His hands gripped her arms and he looked deep into her eyes.

"He could like you too Brooke – you both just need to stop being so guarded and give your relationship a chance to develop. No one said it would happen overnight and sometimes he looks like he hates me – or at least that I stop him living the life he was living before. But really he just needs someone to be there. My mom always said that kids need routine and discipline just as much as love and care. My guess is that Brandon hasn't had much of any of those things – just like you didn't." She sighed deeply knowing he was probably right. She'd never given much thought to her half-brother before her father died. But when she really pressed herself to remember she supposed she'd assumed her father would have been more involved with Brandon than he had been with her because he'd always wanted a son and heir rather than a daughter. But that didn't necessarily mean he would be a better parent. After all it was more about what it said about him than actually being a decent father.

"I know but he doesn't make it easy." Lucas grinned.

"Neither do you at times. You just need to hang on in there Brooke – which is something I know you're stubborn enough to do just because you've stuck around when it comes to me." She was a little surprised that he recognised just how she had waited for him. This time together felt like such progress. The fact he was here helping with Brandon trying to take care of her spoke volumes about how he had to feel about her. But once again she was left with the feeling that this was the most she would ever get from him. And while she loved him, he was the only man she'd ever loved, it was becoming increasingly obvious to her that this was not enough for her. But then she'd tried to leave him behind before when she met Julian and had not been able to. So there seemed little hope of a solution.

"That doesn't always serve my best interests though does it?" She saw the hurt in his eyes and regretted her words, she hated hurting him and yet found perverse pleasure in the fact he cared enough about her that what she said could hurt him.

"I wish I could give you what you want Brooke." She didn't know whether that meant he had accepted that he never could. "I'd give anything to make you happy pretty girl." All she needed to be happy was for him to love her, and to tell her he loved her. To not spend months out of her life with no contact, to just love her and to be with her like any other couple. She'd even thought about whether or not she'd give up her life to be an army wife and live with him wherever he got stationed if that was how he saw the rest of his life. And she knew she would – just to be with him was all she wanted. And then she realised that this wasn't just him. It wasn't just him holding back – even now she still held her guard with him. Just like he did with her. She hated him for not being honest about his feelings and yet she was the same. She always told herself it was because she didn't want to rush him, to scare him off but maybe he was waiting for her to say something just like she was waiting for him.

"Lucas the only thing I need to be happy is to just have you here." He tenderly cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

"One day I will be – I promise." She closed her eyes and savoured the feel of his arms around her, she felt as though she clung onto him like she clung onto the hope that one day he really would be here, he would be hers. She didn't realise she was crying until she felt him wipe the tears from her face. "Brooke I lo..."

"Are you getting ready anytime soon then?" She reluctantly pulled away from Lucas at the sound of Brandon's voice as he was coming back into the kitchen.

"I'm just going for a shower while you have breakfast. I won't be long." With one last, long look between her and Lucas she walked back to her room and into the en-suite bathroom. Once the door was closed she allowed herself to really cry. In a week's time he would be gone again and she would miss him more this time than she ever had before. She had not previously considered what torture these twelve days would be once he was gone. It was like a taste of what live could be like if only they could be together only to have him gone again. If she even knew that next time he would come home to her like this it would ease the pain of his leaving and yet there was no guarantee. It had never happened before and she knew his main reason was coming to help with Brandon. If she no longer needed that help with him she wondered if Lucas would spend his entire leave in Tree Hill with his family. Because despite their connection and her love for him she was not his family and though she wanted to be she didn't know if there would ever be a day she was.

* * *

><p>"You do know my parents died less than a year ago right?" Brooke heard the slight scathing in the boy's tone and looked across at him as she put the car into park.<p>

"I had heard something about that." He almost grinned at her response and she wondered whether he was maybe just as guarded as Lucas said he was.

"So you're me bringing me to a cemetery why? Is this some kind of tough cop listen to me or this is where you'll end up type thing?" Brooke laughed as she got out of the car and Brandon copied her lead.

"Isn't the tough cop thing what Lucas is doing?" Brandon shrugged.

"Yeah I guess but he's leaving in a week so I figured you might be trying to be all authority figure now before he goes. I mean that was the point of him being here wasn't it." It was a statement and not a question and she realised then this was probably the closest the pair had ever got to an actual conversation. She'd yelled and he'd fought back but an actual conversation had probably never happened.

"He is but I'm hoping by then you might not need a tough cop – or at least not a tough cop like him more an ordinary type of tough cop. Anyway here we are." She stopped in front of the grave stone she had been searching for and felt the familiar drop in her stomach as she looked at the marble, the photo that had been placed on there one she had taken herself. She hadn't been here in a long time and standing there she instantly remembered why she avoided the place.

"Who's Rachel Gatina?" She tore her gaze away from the grave stone and over to Brandon.

"She was my best friend. She died just before we were meant to head off to college. We had it all planned out. We'd rent a place off campus and party. I'd start my amazing fashion business after college and she'd be my top model. We'd get our own place in New York and live the high life. We were pretty alike. We both had parents who were never around and were more interested in throwing money at us than actually getting involved in our lives. Sound familiar?" Brandon nodded cautiously. "We partied a lot, we thought we knew it all. And we slept around confusing boys wanting us for love because we never had the love thing from our home lives. Just after our high school graduation we went out partying and Rachel hooked up with this guy, well we hooked up with these guys and went home with them. The next day I showed at Rachel's house with coffee and muffins because it was turn to do that. We didn't knock because we lived in each other's houses. The second I got inside the first thing I saw was footprints – bloody footprints. I've never told a sole about what happened that day I went into her house. The second I saw those footprints that were definitely not hers I just knew I didn't go inside any further. I felt physically sick and I knew..." She broke off unable to stop the tears spilling down her cheeks. As she began to speak again it felt like she was there living each horrid second all over again.

"_Rach?" She called her friend's name in the vein hope that it wasn't her blood that someone had stepped in and yet she knew the chance of that being true was too slim to really believe in. She knew that no one else would have been in this house. With shaking hands and unsteady steps she made her way to Joel Gatina's study. She fumbled with the key secured under the desk with a strip of tape until her shaking hands began attempted to slip it into the locked desk drawer. Looking down at the contents of the now open drawer she felt increasingly scared and sick but reached in anyway. The cold metal against her skin brought vomit into her mouth, she swallowed it down not daring to make a sound and withdrew her hand gripped around the metal from the drawer. Her hands shook violently and she felt sure that if someone were still in the apartment they had to hear the thumping of her heart. In the foyer she saw once more the footprints that she was sure belonged to someone who had hurt her best friend. Squeezing her eyes shut she walked the foyer that she knew blindfolded and finally opened her eyes again outside the door to her best friend's bedroom._

_Using the gun in her hand to push the door open she stepped cautiously inside. Fear and terror gripped her heart but not one ounce of it was for herself. The room was empty but she felt no relief. She just wanted to see her friend. She swallowed before inching her way out of the room she forced herself to look at the floor and follow where the footsteps originated from. She felt the bile rising in her throat and she waited outside the kitchen door unable to face what might be on the other side. She raised the gun in front of her knowing that even if she had to use it she would be unable to make a clear shot her hands shook so badly. She jumped out of her skin and a shot was fired at the sound of her cell phone ringing out in the deathly silence of the Gatina residence. With one shaking hand clinging to the smoking gun the other fumbled in her pocket for the cell. She prayed Rachel's name would be on the screen and that her friend would offer some good, even funny explanation for what was happening and yet it was Peyton's name flashing instead. She slide the phone open and held it to her ear yet did not say a word._

"_Brooke?"Her breathing was no doubt heavy and she knew Peyton must be able to sense her fear. "Brooke are you okay?"_

"_There are bloody footprints in Rachel's foyer." She heard the sharp intake of breath from her friend down the other end of the phone._

"_Brooke are you still in Rachel's apartment?" At first she nodded before realising that Peyton could not see her. the need for silence was thick within her and yet deep down there was the logic that if no one had investigated a gunshot within the apartment then no one was here – or at least no one that could hear it because she couldn't put another word in that sentence._

"_Yes, but I've got the gun." All three girls knew Rachel's father had a gun in the bottom drawer on the right side of his desk in a study he was barely around enough to use. Just as all three knew the drawer was locked and the key taped under the desk. Rachel had showed them once years ago when they were just kids. Before Brooke's last nanny had been let go of and before she was left alone in her home. Rachel had been left on her own for the first time and both girls were wide eyed at twelve wondered if their friend was scared. The redhead had boasted she had no need to worry because look what her dad had in his desk._

"_Brooke get out of the apartment now! Jake's already left for work and I have Jenny but I will call him and get him there. I want you to turn around and get out of the apartment. And then you call the cops. Brooke?" But Brooke didn't answer she couldn't, because she was no longer standing outside the kitchen door that now had a bullet hole in, instead she was inside of it because she saw red hair on the floor and her Rachel was in there and she had to make sure she was okay. Only the red hair was not attached to anything just a clump there on the floor, blood literally covered every inch of the breakfast bar and dripped steadily down onto the floor creating a pool. And Brooke didn't know what was happening or how it was possible for there to be so much blood. She didn't know who was in that apartment with her and why they started screaming but the noise was deafening and it was inside her head drowning out Peyton's panicked cries down the other end of the phone. Her eyes did not see anything but those drops of blood falling from the breakfast bar to the ever increasing puddle on the floor. She wanted whoever was screaming to stop but could not find the words that would tell that person to shut up until suddenly there were strong hands on her arms forcing her to her feet and desperately saying her name. It wasn't until Jake took the gun from her hand and began to pull her away that she finally realised she was the one who was screaming. Outside the light hit her and the tears spilled down her cheeks and the vomit that had been lodged in her throat spilled out of her mouth as she felt like all of her insides were trying to escape._

_Jake's hand on her back tried to soothe her but she knew it was no good. She may not have found Rachel but she knew she never would. The instinct in her gut told her what to expect and as the sirens burst through the quiet morning in uptown New York Brooke knew her life could not possibly go back to how it had been when she woke up that morning. Tyres squealed to a halt and she heard the sounds of men rushing past her and into the apartment block. When finally she had nothing left in her she looked up to see a broken Jake handing the gun over to a police officer. A man in uniform approaching her with caution, sympathy and pity written clearly across his face. Something in her died with that look._

_Two hours later and she was sat in Peyton and Jake's apartment. Three year old Jenny was fast asleep in her bed taking her afternoon nap completely oblivious to that which had destroyed the lives of the teenagers in the other room. She had been sick an infinite number of times since that first outside Rachel's apartment. When the police asked where the Gatinas were she had shrugged because she doubted even Rachel knew that answer to that. The questions had been relentless and she soon realised that she did not have the answers that they needed. She did not know the name of the man Rachel had taken home with her, nor had she been able to provide a good description of him. She'd been too drunk and too high to be able to talk about his features she simply could not remember. She was ashamed to admit she did not know the name of the man she had gone home with. The man who had been friends with the current suspect in Rachel's disappearance. That was the word they used, disappearance, but they all knew. Brooke knew that Rachel had not disappeared, and though she wished she could hope she did not see a way that Rachel could have lost so much blood in her kitchen and still be okay. When the knock on the door came and Jake slowly opened in to reveal a sorrowful looking officer Brooke was in the bathroom with her head down the toilet before any of the others knew what was happening. When she emerged she found an ashen faced Jake holding a sobbing Peyton. She forced herself to look up then at the man who she knew was going to tell her everything she didn't want to hear._

"_We still haven't managed to reach your friend's parents. Is there anyone else who could come and identify her – formally?" Brooke closed her eyes in an attempt to summon the strength she needed._

"_I'll do it." The tears were brimming in her eyes again and yet she refused to let them fall. Jake released Peyton and gripped her arm._

"_No Brooke, I'll go." In that second her heart swelled with her love for Jake Jagelski because while his appearance in their lives may have changed the trifecta of Peyton, Rachel and herself so that Peyton became more his than theirs he was still the best man she had ever known. But she shook her head._

"_You need to stay here with Peyton and Jenny. She is MY Rachel and I won't let her down again." He looked as though he would protest but Brooke held herself firm and instead he reached his arms around her holding her tightly against him._

"_Are you sure miss? I hate to have to say this but the condition of the bo...your friend it's not something I'd want anyone to see." Brooke felt her nerve wobble at the officer's words but nodded her head regardless._

"What had happened to her?" Brooke was broken from her memories by Brandon's voice and was unsurprised to find her cheeks wet with tears.

"I don't know, not exactly. I couldn't go to the inquest. I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't want to hear what that monster had done to her." Her voice wavered again and she felt the brim of tears in her eyes once more. "I don't know what happened, Jake went because one day we might have needed answer. All I know is that he tried to hide her body, and not all in one places. I do know that the case is cold and he is still out there and it's because I couldn't give the police anything to work with. I didn't even know what club we'd met them in for CCTV." She brushed the tears from her face then as if refocusing on why exactly she was torturing herself this way. "Brandon my point is the way we were then was crazy. We thought we grown, so mature and so in control. We thought we knew it all and we were savvy about just where we were and what we doing and who we were doing it with. But we were just children still and we didn't know. We didn't have a clue. You are still a child Brandon and you might not see it, you might think you know it all but you don't. You blindly into this city where you've never been before and the first people you make friends with and the ones who sell drugs. You don't know what be lurking in the places you go. Everything we did back then in one or another was a cry for attention. We just didn't see it, we thought we were acting like grownups but really we were just children who wanted the same thing we'd wanted for years – we wanted them to notice us and to love us and we threw ourselves into stupid, reckless and dangerous situations blindly in the hope that someday they would care and they come and be parents." She watched Brandon closely as he licked his lips and seemingly searched for something to say.

"My parents are dead, no matter what I do they won't ever come so what makes you think I do the things I do because of them." She wished she had an answer then because he was right, none of the trouble he'd caused since coming to New York was for his parents' benefit because there was no chance of them ever coming now. So what exactly was Brandon searching for? He turned and started back towards the car and she whispered her goodbye to her friend before going after him. As she slammed the door shut Brandon looked over to her. "At least you and that Rachel girl had each other and that Peyton chick. You weren't completely alone. And now you have all those people you talk about in Tree Hill and you have Lucas. It's obvious he'd do anything for you. I mean the guy is crazy in love with you." If she hadn't been so completely stunned by his words about Lucas maybe she would have really heard Brandon then, she would have seen him. Instead the idea that a teenage boy who'd known Lucas for less than a week could say with such certainty that he loved her was the thing that lodged itself in her mind.


	12. Failure to Educate

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the alerts.**

He clenched his fist tightly as he listened to the uptight, pretentious man sat opposite him. He felt the despair riding in waves from Brooke sat just to his left and wanted nothing more than to pull the other man from his seat and tell him he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Yet for Brooke's sake he held back because he knew that sort of behaviour wouldn't help. Instead he decided to voice his exact opinion.

"Excuse me for interrupting there Mr Jenson but I really think you're letting that one incident determine everything and it is hugely unfair to Brandon. His parents had just died and he'd been shuttled from the home he shared with them to grandparents he thought were dead only to be moved once more to live with the half-sister he had never met. It was a largely distressing and confusing time for him and he acted in a way he shouldn't have admittedly. But I can assure you Brandon is in an entirely different place right now and he needs, as well as being entitled to, an education. I serve in the United States Military and Brandon has gone out training with me every day that I've been back. He gets up for a run at 6am and we don't stop until he falls into his bed exhausted on a night. He does absolutely every single thing I ask of him and while there may have been teething difficulties he is without a doubt a good kid." While his words may have been a passionate defence of Brandon he could see there was little good being done. The man sitting opposite him had made his mind up before they even got in the room and nothing he or Brooke said would change his mind.

"That may be the case but we do not admit students that have been expelled for other schools for drug related offences. Regardless of the individual circumstance."

"Then why bother even meeting with us?" The man smiled slowly and Lucas felt the urge to knock his teeth out.

"I wondered if Miss Davis would be tempted into offering the school a donation in return for her brother's admittance. Obviously given the seriousness of his past crimes it would have to be a substantial figure and even then that would only guarantee that his case be put to the school board." Lucas tensed his jaw in an effort to keep his anger in. He wanted nothing more than to rip the weasly man into pieces. He felt Brooke rise to stand next to him and did the same glancing over at her. Her face was a mask of composure, almost blank.

"I don't see that this particular establishment would be a good fit for Brandon. I want him to learn lessons I don't see being offered here. Good day Mr Jenson." With that Brooke turned on her heel and marched out leaving Lucas trailing behind still fighting the urge to punch the man they walked away from. Brooke did not turn back nor say a word until they were clear of the school building. Once outside she sank back against the wall and closed her eyes, her head dropping and he felt fury once again that she was having to go through this. She'd had meetings at four different schools over the last three days and he had accompanied her to each of them. The first two days Brandon had been left on the basketball court with Lucas' old army friend Tommy. Today however in an attempt to instil responsibility in the teen Lucas had given him a list and some money and sent him to the grocery store. He just hoped that when he got back Brandon would be at the apartment, food away and Lucas' change where it should be.

There had been a slight thaw in relations between the Davis siblings since their trip out on Sunday. Monday morning when he went for his run with Brandon Lucas had told him that even he did not know exactly what had happened with Rachel and that Peyton had once told him that Brooke had never told a single soul about Rachel, not what happened to her nor about her in general since the entire thing happened. Lucas had felt privileged that he knew the little he did and he wanted Brandon to understand the significance of Brooke sharing what she had with him. Brandon had simply responded by saying that despite the tragedy of it all and the pain Brooke had felt at least she'd loved someone enough to be hurt like that and Lucas couldn't help but think that he was referring to the lack of pain his parents' passing seemed to have brought him. Brandon had also said that he thought they were crazy sleeping around to find love when all along they'd had each other which was more than a lot of other people had. It had made Lucas think about why there had never once been a call for Brandon from a friend back home in the entire time he'd been there. Brandon seemed to be an enigma and Lucas desperately wanted Brooke to the one to unpick him.

The meetings with the schools while all different had ultimately all been the same. Lucas had the feeling that the first school that visited might have been able to overlook the expulsion from his last school given the circumstances of his arrival in New York were it not for the rather damning report about his behaviour at his school in Los Angeles. Nothing he'd done there was particularly bad but the report wasn't good either. Minor trouble had been caused by Brandon, his attendance and grades were poor and he had started a few fights. All in all it wasn't a promising read and Lucas felt angry because he knew in his heart Brandon was so much more than a few negative lines on a piece of paper if only someone would give him a chance. Brooke seemed more worn down by the meetings with schools than by her excessive and endless workload and he just couldn't wait to get her on the plane to Tree Hill the next morning. She had not packed yet and he knew it was because even though she had promised to go and even though she wanted to she still couldn't pull herself away from all the work there was.

"Why don't we both head back? Call it a day already." Brooke finally opened her eyes and looked right at him.

"It's only five thirty Lucas. Two thirty in LA and if you want me to leave for Tree Hill tomorrow I really can't cut out early especially since I've spent so much time away from the office these past few days going to pointless meetings with schools that were never going to admit Brandon." He'd known before he said it that there was no possible chance of her agreeing to go home at five thirty but had needed to try anyway. He nodded grimly and wished for once she would just allow herself to stop. She sighed and stood straight then, she looked around her and he knew she was looking for a cab to hail.

"Why don't I walk you back to the office?" She frowned at him and he could see the internal argument going on in her head. That if she took a cab she'd be back sooner but he knew that she wanted to walk with him. It was a beautiful New York day and you'd be crazy not to want to be outside enjoying it.

"Sure." He took her hand as a way of slowing her pace to his slow ambling one. She glanced across at him noticing instantly the way he slowed her but for once she didn't say anything.

"So what's the plan Brooke Davis?" She looked at him in confusion. "In five days time you'll be back in New York and I'll be gone. So what's the plan with Brandon?" She took in a breath and he watched her closely.

"I don't know. I don't see any school around here taking him. Which is a shame because he does seem different since you've been here. Maybe I should enrol him in military school." She said with a rueful grin. He shook his head but allowed a small smile at her words.

"Brandon doesn't need anything more than any other kid needs. You know he said to me that as awful as what you told him was at least your friend died knowing someone loved her and it was more than other people had." Brooke looked over at him and he could see the surprise on her face.

"I guess we never saw it like that. But we did have each other – always. Even if we fought we knew it wouldn't last long and that sooner rather than later we'd be best friends again doing the exact same things as before. He just seems to hate me so much." Lucas debated whether or not to tell her his opinion knowing it wouldn't be well received but knew that things had to change otherwise they would go back to how they'd been before he came.

"You know he thinks you're like your dad." Brooke stopped in the street causing the people behind them to grumble at the sudden need to change their course.

"Like my dad? I guess he must have some good qualities. He was smart and successful." Lucas shifted awkwardly knowing Brandon hadn't meant it in a good way. "I lived with him for a lot of years but I can't honestly tell you anything about the man other than he was a lousy father. I'm guessing Brandon knows about as much as I do." The meaning behind her musings lay between them and he pulled her into his arms.

"He just needs to get to know the real you. Away from work." And that was the crux of the problem between the Davis siblings, the reason Brooke was never there and the reason Brandon compared her to their father – work. He felt her give into him and he wondered if he was the reason she was standing right now. It dawned on him then that she really depended on him now and it was something he'd tried to avoid his whole life, someone depending on him. And yet now he was here he liked that Brooke needed him. He needed her like he needed the air he breathed. She pulled away from him and smiled softly.

"I should get back to the office otherwise I won't be going anywhere tomorrow." They began to walk again and once outside her office she gave him a brief kiss to his cheek before she was gone leaving him wondered if it would ever be simple for them.

* * *

><p>"Hey I figured I'd make a start on dinner. I make a mean lasagne. Sorry the stuff I needed wasn't on your list so there's not much in the way of change. Hope you don't mind." Lucas could hardly believe his eyes as he looked at Brandon in the kitchen dicing an onion and no he really didn't mind a lack of change if it meant Brandon had taken this on himself. He grinned at the teen.<p>

"No I don't mind Brandon and it's nice that you're taking on responsibility for dinner. You might have to do that every now and then when I'm gone anyway." He watched the darkness cover the boy's face.

"You know I kinda like having you around – even though you make me get up at crazy times of night." Lucas chuckled then.

"Last time I checked 6am was definitely morning. And I like spending time with you Brandon. You're a good kid when you let yourself be."

"I think you're alone in that thought. How'd the school meeting go?" Lucas hated being the one to tell Brandon that yet another school wouldn't admit him. It was like telling him that no one wanted him and whether it was a school or a person it wasn't good for the kid to hear.

"Sorry buddy it was no. But I wouldn't let it get to you the guy there was an absolute ass and I was thirty seconds away from putting my fist through his teeth." Brandon grinned but Lucas saw the smile didn't quite meet his eyes.

"At this rate Brooke will be smuggling me in your bag back to the army with you." It might have been a joke but Lucas heard the meaning behind Brandon's words and his heart broke for the kid. Under all the bluster and BS he was just a scared, neglected kid who desperately wanted someone to care enough to want him around. He wanted to feel wanted and safe and Lucas wished he could give him that for longer than a couple of weeks.

"She'd miss you too much." Both knew Lucas' words were a little hollow but Lucas hoped that deep down Brooke did care about her brother – even though the teen hadn't made it easy. "So how'd you end you being able to make a mean lasagne?"

"One of my nannies as a kid was an Italian student studying abroad for a semester. She liked L.A. so much that she applied to study her final year here and needed a summer job between semesters. She was pretty fun and could cook the best of any nanny I'd ever had. I think I was about 11 because I stopped getting nannies not long after she left. I used to like sitting in the kitchen with her when she cooked and she told me stories about when she was a kid sitting in her mom's kitchen learning how to cook. I guess some things just stuck which was pretty handy after my parents stopped employing nannies." Lucas shook his head as he pulled a beer from the fridge and tossed a soda over to Brandon. He sat on the bar stool and watched the teen.

"You know I learnt how to cook growing up from my mom. She has a cafe and I spent more time there than at home most of the time because she had to work all the hours she could to keep us afloat financially." Brandon looked up from what he was doing and over to Lucas.

"I thought maybe you did family dinners and was the typical all American family." Lucas chuckled.

"We still had family dinners. It just wasn't until after the cafe closed. My uncle always joined us and usually my best friend Haley came for dinner a few times a week. Then when my step-mom left my dad and went into business with my mom her and Nathan my brother would join us too so it became quite a big gathering. I wouldn't say we were typical though. But families don't always need to be the traditional mom, dad and two kids to work and to make us happy. Sometimes family are just the people that are there for you no matter what. In that way I'd like to think we're sort of family." Brandon held Lucas' gaze for what felt like forever as though trying to figure out what the catch was.

"Really?" Lucas smiled.

"Brooke is a part of my family and so you are too because you're her family."

"If that's family then I don't know what everyone is so crazy about." Brandon retorted as he put the dish of lasagne into the oven.

"Hey give her a break she is trying and she's taking the next few days off work to come to Tree Hill."

"For you. It's not for my benefit." Lucas sighed knowing there was a truth to Brandon's words.

"Yes she's coming because I asked her to but she's taking time away from work for all of us. We get to spend time together before I leave the three of us – well the three of us and my family." He shrugged and took a sip from his soda can.

"Something smells great in here." Brooke's voice rang out as the sound of the apartment down opening sounded. Seconds later Brooke appeared in the kitchen. "How are my two favourite people in New York?" Lucas grinned that Brooke had chosen that moment to cement the three of them as a family idea that he had been telling Brandon.

"We're good. You're earlier than I thought you'd be." She smiled softly at him.

"I still need to pack and it's an early flight." Lucas nodded at her answer. "So what smells so good?"

"Brandon's made lasagne for dinner." She raised a surprised eyebrow in the teen's direction.

"You cook?" Brandon merely nodded. "Well not many kids your age do that. How come you've learnt how to cook?" Brandon pulled a face.

"It was either that or starve." Lucas watched Brooke watching her brother as she poured herself a glass of wine. She had a small smile and a faraway look in her eye and he figured she was thinking of her own childhood.

"You know when I was growing up before my friend Peyton's mom died I had dinner at her house most days. None of my nannies seemed to know their way around a kitchen so if it wasn't for Anna I might well have starved – or been the size of a house living off takeaway. After she died the three of us had to fend for ourselves but I managed to burn eggs so I was relegated out of the kitchen by Peyton and Rachel's consensus. I still suck at cooking even now though living with Haley I did pick up a thing or two. Mainly how to make macaroni cheese. But I guess I don't need to worry about not being able to cook now I've got you." Lucas grinned as he saw the edges of Brandon's mouth curl up. It was brief and small and if he hadn't been watching him so intently then he would have missed it but it was there nonetheless. It felt to him like there was hope they could become a family after he'd gone. And that was what he'd wanted since he got there.

"Well you better taste it first before you say that." Brandon said as he pulled the steaming dish from the oven. It smelled great and Brooke passed him the plates to serve while passing the cutlery to Lucas to lay.

"If it tastes as good as it smells then you're officially in charge of the kitchen from now on."


	13. There's Only One Tree Hill

**While I won't be doing Brandon's POV as a regular thing, possibly not again or maybe a little in the next chapter I just wanted to show how he perceives the change in Brooke from New York to Tree Hill so the writing in italics is Brandon.**

Brooke stretched as her feet hit the tarmac. There was simply no better feeling in the world of stepping off a cramped plane and stretching your body out whether the flight had been ten hours or one.

"Welcome to Tree Hill Brandon." Brooke looked across at Lucas who slung his arm around the teen as they walked towards the exit bags in hand. She grinned and followed them feeling so much more at peace than she had done in an age. She'd spent the flight questioning her decision to come to Tree Hill the gnawing guilt at leaving so much work behind was ever present and yet now she was here she couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else. Her eyes found the familiar face in the crowd and they bulged as they took in the rest of the sight. With a whoop that would have seemed more at home on someone Brandon's age she took off and flew past Lucas and Brandon and she bounded over to one of her very best friends.

"You're pregnant!" Haley threw back her head and laughed as Brooke skidded to a halt in front of her. Brooke pulled the other woman into her arms and then released her only to drop the floor her face level with the obvious bump Haley was sporting. Instantly her hand went out to touch the home of the newest Scott child and her voice dropped to speak to the child hidden inside. "Hey baby Scott. I'm your aunt Brooke and I cannot wait for you to get here." With that she was up on her feet again just as Lucas and Brandon reached them. "Another Naley baby for me to spoil and corrupt. Tutor-mom how could you not have told me this by now?" Haley grinned and shook her head.

"You've been busy. Hey Luke."

"Hey Hales." The two long time friends embraced and Brooke noticed Brandon hanging back awkwardly. As Lucas pulled away from Haley Brooke gestured for Brandon to step closer.

"Tutor-girl this is my brother Brandon." Haley smiled warmly at the teen and stepped forward to hug him too. Brooke noticed the tension in Brandon's back and that he did not return the hug. She guessed it wasn't behaviour he was used to. As Haley released him she gave another warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you Brandon."

"You too Mrs Scott." Haley laughed.

"Only my students call me Mrs Scott. It's Haley." An idea flickered in Brooke's mind at the reminder that Haley was a teacher but she pushed it away too wrapped up in joy at being here.

"So where is my favourite godchild?" Haley smiled and the quartet began the walk to Haley's car.

"Jamie's at school Brooke." Brooke shook her head at her own stupidity realised that it was actually a Thursday and Jamie was old enough to be going to school now which was a scary thought.

"I can't wait to see him – and Lily too I really missed that girl." Lucas laughed at her and she swiped at him.

_He was stunned and amazed that somewhere in the flight his uptight workaholic half-sister had been transformed into this person with him now and he wondered what the hell had happened and how had he missed it._

"_Well actually Lily won't be back until day after tomorrow she's on some field trip with the English department she was so excited about the trip until she found out she was missing time with her favourite big brother and you Brooke. And of course we're all excited about meeting you Brandon." He liked this Haley person who seemed so warm and welcoming and friendly and he liked the fact that she attempted to include him even though he couldn't imagine they'd heard anything good about him._

"_Aw that sucks, especially for you Luke." He watched as Lucas shrugged it off while simultaneously opening the trunk of Haley's car and throwing the bags he held in there. Brandon copied him and threw the bags he had inside too before rounding the car and climbing into the back with Lucas. Even though it was Lucas' family and home Brooke seemed to be monopolising things and Brandon thought he'd never seen her more alive and sparkling than he was witnessing now._

"_So Hales other than clearly being pregnant what else is the family up to?" Brandon saw Haley grin in the rear view mirror at Lucas as he spoke._

"_Well Nathan has got Jamie a spot on the basketball team – shocker I know! I don't know whether I should mention this or not but your mom is talking about selling the cafe." Brandon saw Lucas' jaw drop and he figured that this was pretty much an unheard of idea. "I don't think she'd do it just now but she's talking of selling the cafe so that she and Keith can have some money and freedom to travel once Lily goes to college in a few years."_

"_Wow that's crazy I can't ever see my mom not having the cafe." The trip from the airport to Tree Hill was full of catch up chatter and Brandon pulled his iPod from his bag letting them talk among themselves. As the sign welcoming them to Tree Hill came into sight he pulled one ear bud out so he was able to listen to the conversation a bit more. Haley turned the car into a street with modest housing and Brandon thought to himself how he'd never seen anything like the town of Tree Hill. He was so used to the extravagance of big cities and the homes of the wealthy that he wondered how Brooke who he knew was used to the same things he was could love this place so much. Brooke had the door open before Haley even stopped the car._

_"Careful Tigger!" Haley shouted after her and it was on the tip of Brandon's tongue to ask why she called Brooke Tigger until he recalled how she had bounded over to the woman at the airport in much the same fashion she was bounding the house in front of her. A man opened the door with brunette hair and he looked around the same age as the others. He watched slightly bemused as Brooke launched herself at the man who catch her but stumbled back as she flung her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist leaving Haley and Lucas laughing at her as well as the other man._

_"Natey!" Brooke exclaimed and Brandon just raised his eyebrows at Lucas as the pair unloaded the car._

"_She's a lot more fun away from the office." Was the most Lucas gave Brandon by way of explanation and for the first time the teen found himself wondering what it would be like to get to know his sister – or at least this version of her._

"Hey Davis good to see you too." Nathan said as he placed her gently to the ground before embracing his brother in the typical guy one arm hug kind of way. "And it's good to see you too big brother. Especially all in one piece."

"What it is with you guys and the negatives all the time! How many times have I told you all it's when I come home not if?" Nathan grinned back at Lucas and suddenly it felt to Brooke like this was exactly what her life should always be like.

"Well this time it was certainly an 'if' you'd come home once this nightmare got you caught in her New York web." Nathan said as he affectionately ruffled her hair which she prompted elbowed him in the ribs for.

"You're such an ass Nathan Scott." He chuckled and Brooke felt the need to hug him again. "But I did miss you."

"That's because I'm so much more awesome than my brother here." Brooke laughed at the look on Lucas' face.

"Well you can prove how awesome you are by joining Brandon and I for a run tomorrow morning." The look on Nathan's face was comical and Brooke knew that it had been a while since the younger Scott brother had participated in an early morning run.

"Speaking of, Natey this is Brandon." Brooke watched as a cautious Brandon took the hand Nathan offered to him. "Brandon this is Nathan Lucas' little brother. We'll be staying with these guys while we're here."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too Brandon, looks like we'll have chance to get to know one another tomorrow for this run." Nathan glanced down at his watch as he let go of Brandon's hand. "Speaking of running I need to. Team won't coach themselves. Why don't you boys come with me and see how the team is shaping up this year? From what Lucas tells me you could do with some lessons from a pro as opposed to my loser brother." Nathan's words prompted Lucas to race after his younger brother who ran from him the pair laughing and joking like a pair of schoolboys leaving Brooke and Haley laughed and a slightly bemused looking Brandon watching the exchange. When Lucas finally grabbed hold of Nathan he proceeded to get him in a headlock and give him a monkey scrub before letting him go. Nathan swore next time he'd get him before jogging back across the lawn to kiss his wife goodbye. Haley gave Nathan the keys and Lucas and Brandon followed him back to the car. As the boys were driving off Brooke called after them.

"Hey don't worry I'll get the bags – with no help from pregnant lady over here." Haley laughed at her and grabbed one of the smaller bags as Brooke grabbed the remaining three and followed Haley into the house. "So little miss dark horse how far gone are you?" Haley smiled at her friend.

"Twenty nine weeks. At first I didn't say anything because we were waiting until I reached the second trimester and then after that getting you on the phone was damn near impossible. After the aborted call last week and Lucas saying you were coming with him I figured I could at least tell you in person now." Brooke flopped down on the couch opposite Haley.

"Congratulations Haley. I'm so happy for you." Haley grinned back at her.

"Is there any chance that the next Scott baby won't be coming from me?" Brooke flushed deeply. There was no real answer to that question because the truth was everything with Lucas was so unplanned and unscripted and totally not what anyone else would ever do and yet in some bizarre way it sometimes worked for them. And sometimes she was left desperately wanting more from him.

"Well you're the only one married to a Scott that is in the best childbearing years of her life." Haley shook her head.

"That was actually my way of attempting to establish just what the heck is going on with you two. I mean I wouldn't be wrong in thinking he hasn't been sleeping on your couch while he's been in New York and I know you only have two bedrooms." Brooke pulled a face. The sex part of their relationship was the only predictable part – well not that sex with Lucas was predictable just that they would be having it was. Brooke wasn't sure if it was because they'd spent less than a month together in their entire 'relationship' but the sex between them was still as passionate as it had been the first time. More so sometimes because it was so much more than lust between them now. Or it was for her anyway and she was relatively certain it was for him too.

"You're not wrong in your thinking. I don't know what this is Haley just like I didn't know a year ago or three years ago. I wish I could define this but I can't and I don't really know how long I can live with the uncertainty but I tried being with someone else for real and I just missed Lucas, it wasn't the same as with him. Anyway it being a school day and all what are you doing here?" Haley smiled and Brooke knew it was because of the sudden change in conversation.

"I have a doctor's appointment in an hour and since I knew someone needed to collect you guys I took the entire morning off so I'll be back at work this afternoon."

"I've really missed you guys. I don't know what it is but from the second I get here I just think about how I never want to leave. Though maybe that's the knowledge of the avalanche of work I'll have waiting upon my return."

"We miss you and we never want you to leave either. So how are things in New York really?" Brooke shrugged not really wanting to think about her life back there. Once upon a time having her company and being a designer was everything she'd dreamed of but the older she got and the bigger the company got the further away it seemed to move from what it was she dreamt of. And since Lucas had been in town all she had really wanted, all she dreamed of was him and a real life together.

* * *

><p>Brooke groaned as the sound of Lucas' alarm sounded in the bedroom they were sharing. The previous night had been a late one. They'd all gathered for dinner at Karen's cafe after closing and it had turned into a late evening of raucous laughter and good food, drink and company. Sometime around nine Jamie had been dropping to sleep in the corner so Brandon had volunteered to take him home. Brooke had been surprised but Lucas had interjected that it sounded like a great idea before anyone else could say a word. Brooke had wondered whether it was a good idea but Lucas had been telling her it was important for Brandon to feel like they were beginning to trust him and give him responsibilities. When they'd finally got back at sometime past midnight both boys were asleep and the house looked exactly as it had when they'd left it leaving Brooke believing that Lucas knew a lot more about this parenting business than she did.<p>

"Morning pretty girl." She was greeted with a kiss and responded enthusiastically until there was a loud bang on the door.

"Luke get your butt out that bed if I had to be up after last night for this run then you sure do. Brandon is already downstairs." Nathan's voice sounded through the door and Brooke fell back onto the bed in disappointment.

"I think this must be the first time Brandon is ready before you." With another kiss Lucas pushed himself out of bed.

"I'm going to spend some time with Keith at the garage today so it'll just be you and Brandon – well unless you head to the cafe to see my mom." Brooke felt a little apprehensive at the idea that it would be just her and Brandon. The only time they'd spent time together had been at the cemetery the other day and it wasn't exactly quality bonding time.

"We might head to the cafe for lunch if you guys will be there too but I think we should probably just hang out for a little." Lucas smiled warmly at her and it felt like she'd given him exactly the answer he had wanted to hear.

* * *

><p>"You're not taking me to another graveyard are you?" Brooke shook her head and glanced over at Brandon keeping one eye on the road.<p>

"No I'm not it's like it's the most fun place to hang out ever. I'm taking you to a place called the Blue Post that Nathan said Lucas took him when he was younger. I figured we could play a few games of pool." Brandon looked mildly surprised by her suggestion.

"Kicking your ass at pool isn't the worst way to spend an hour I guess." Brooke smiled but didn't refute his words. It would be better to let him see for himself how well she played. She pulled the car into the car park. She'd been here a few times over the years she'd visited her friends in Tree Hill. Nathan had told her how Lucas had taken him for drinks when he was sixteen and provided him with a fake ID. He'd got steaming drunk and Deb had been furious calling Karen immediately and she'd grounded Lucas for three months. It apparently wasn't the first time Lucas took his little brother there and she wondered whether she should be careful about him doing the same with Brandon. The place was a bit of a dive but it had a good pool table which was the important part for her. Brandon followed her inside and she headed straight to the empty table and racked the balls up.

"Youngest first." Brandon raised an eyebrow clearly thinking he already had the advantage without breaking but did so anyway. Brooke had to admit he was better than she thought he would be and wondered where he learnt since Lucas had shared that Brandon wasn't great at any of the other sports he'd tried with him.

"So what's the deal with you and Lucas because I heard his brother asking when you two were going to become a real couple. I figured you already were." Brooke grimaced and it wasn't down to the question. Brandon was definitely better at this than she'd expected him to be having much better hand eye coordination than she'd assumed he'd have for a kid who struggled to get a basketball through a hoop.

"We met we slept together and he disappeared off back to the army. We met again, slept together again he went off back to the army. Rinse and repeat – or that's the short version anyway. There's no real answer for that question but thanks for joining the long list of people that's asked me that in the past couple of days." Brandon actually smiled back at her answer and she felt like maybe there was a chance for them to become if not like normal siblings then at least something resembling friends maybe, or more than the strangers that they were at least.

"You act very like a couple for two people who seem insistent on describing their relationship as more like friends with benefits." Brooke glared at Brandon and then smirked as the teen potted the white after his ball.

"I never said we were just friends with benefits – it's just complicated." Brandon snorted.

"Nothing is ever that complicated in fact relationships are simple. If you want to be with someone you are and if you don't want to be then don't be. Everything else is just bull and saying it's complicated is just a cop out because you're either too scared of telling the truth or just don't want to face the consequences." Brooke stood stunned at Brandon's words and got the distinct feeling that he wasn't talking about her and Lucas.

"Well maybe I do want to be with him and he's the scared one. Besides what makes you an expert?" She said as she looked up from watching her ball slip into the pocket. Brandon shrugged.

"I'm not I just spent a long time watching my parents screw everyone but each other and stay together even though it's clearly not what they wanted. How come your parents split up?" Brooke would have thought the answer to that question was pretty obvious.

"Your mom." Brandon laughed then.

"Do you realise how messed up it is that your parents split up because of my mom and yet your mom was constantly held as the yardstick that my mom couldn't measure up to." Brooke frowned at Brandon's words more confused than ever about their dad and what went through his mind. As far as Brooke had been aware her parents didn't really get on and her dad's affairs didn't help that situation to find that his second wife was measured unfavourably against his first was beyond strange for Brooke.

"Everything about our dad was messed up." Brandon looked her straight in the eye then and she realised it was the first time either had used the word 'our' instead of 'my' when referring to their dad. Brandon frowned then as his attention returned to the table and he realised Brooke had one ball to pot before she had just the eight ball left.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't beginners luck?" Brooke chuckled.

"I might have spent a few years back in college hanging out in bars and hustling boys at pool." Brandon shook his head in amusement and Brooke thought that it wasn't just her that seemed different in Tree Hill.

"And you couldn't have warned me of that before!" Brandon moaned. Brooke just laughed.

"Where would the fun have been in that?" Brooke could see the smile on Brandon's face and knew without question that leaving work behind and coming to Tree Hill had been one of the best things she'd done in a long time.

**I know hardly any Brucas in this chapter but I promise there will be plenty in the next to make up for it.**


	14. And It's Your Home

**A pretty lengthy one to make up for the slow update, first off you may have noticed I've changed the rating for this fic, that would be because there is a sex scene coming up – I'm not great at writing those and I'm not completely happy with it but it was needed for the story. Secondly the song is Lady Gaga Edge of Glory.**

_Lucas' brother seems like a pretty cool guy and for someone who groaned at the idea of joining us for our morning run he seems like he's pretty fit. But he guesses for someone who always wanted to a professional athlete that's normal. Nathan tells him he almost went pro at basketball but an injury to his back meant that never happen and now he's the coach at the local high school. This morning because it's Saturday Jamie has been allowed to come with them which slows the pace a little. Brandon is surprised to find that he's bothered by the slower pace and it seems his fitness level has improved quite a bit since he's been going out with Lucas. He's actually quite proud of himself. Being in Tree Hill is a strange experience for him. Lucas' family is so completely welcoming. His mother, like his sister-in-law at the airport, hugged Lucas and Brooke in greeting and then Brandon in welcome. He was treated the same as both his sister and their son and as though he'd been part of the family for a long time. Brandon had even felt proud that the first night he'd been given the responsibility of taking Jamie home and getting him to bed while the adults all stayed out. He knew he probably had Lucas' faith in him to thank for that but it made him want to be better. And yesterday with Brooke had been a complete revelation. He'd literally never imagined he would be able to have fun with her but the way she was here was a million miles from home. In Tree Hill he wasn't able to see the things he'd seen in New York that made him compare her to their workaholic, absentee father._

"_I can't wait to see my baby sister." Lucas said as they jogged along near the river. Nathan chuckled._

"_Best not call her a baby to her face. Even Jamie here hates being called a baby and he's younger than she is."_

"_Dad I'm not a baby, mom is having a baby and he or she will be a lot smaller than me." Nathan ruffled his son's hair and Brandon wondered what it must be like to have someone there that you knew loved you and would always be there for you – a real parent._

"_I know son. Anyway I bet Lily will be over the moon to see you both. She's still your biggest champion for actually getting together with Brooke." Brandon silently doubted that, he'd been so sure that they were together from the way they were with one another – and the fact Lucas was sharing Brooke's bedroom. Now Brandon like everyone else wanted them to be together. He also wished they didn't have to go back to New York and Lucas didn't have to go back to the army. In Tree Hill it felt like the feeling he'd searched for his entire life was close to being found and he knew it wasn't waiting in New York for him. Brandon was feeling a little apprehensive about Lucas' sister coming back from her trip. He liked how he was interacting with the family and he liked how Brooke and Lucas were with him now. He was concerned that the appearance of this kid might threaten that._

"_Well that's nice to know but I kind of thought you were all the biggest champions of that."_

"_Any chance of it happening before you leave?"_

"_I'm working on it." Nathan snorted and Lucas rolled his eyes in response._

"_So how are you liking Tree Hill Brandon?"_

"_More than I thought I would. I've never been to a small town before but I kind of love it. Plus you guys have been so nice to me and Brooke is almost cool here. In fact it's like she stepped off the plane a different person. I can totally see why your wife calls her 'Tigger'." Nathan laughed._

"_Yeah Hales christened her with that about three days after they started living together. Brooke is probably the craziest person I know but she's a lot of fun. I guess she hasn't had too much time for that sort of thing in the time you've known her."That comment left Brandon thinking that maybe Brooke wasn't what she'd seemed. He'd never given much thought to how much work Brooke actually did, he'd always just figured she was obsessed like their dad but maybe it wasn't like that._

"_We actually had fun yesterday, she took me to some dive called the Blue Post and kicked my ass at pool." Lucas laughed loudly._

"_Bet she didn't tell you that she spent college hustling guys at pool while my brother and Hales made out in the corner then. She got me with that too."_

"_Not until after the first time she beat me." The others laughed._

"_My Aunt Brooke is the best – you're so lucky you get to live with her all the time. I wish I got to see her all the time too." Brandon grinned down at the younger boy and thought again how he seemed to has gotten Brooke completely wrong._

"_Come on guys we've only got thirty minutes before Karen wants us at hers for breakfast so we better get moving." Brandon smiled to himself as they stopped talking and Nathan picked Jamie up onto his back for a piggy back to hurry them up. He liked going for a run with Nathan and Jamie and having to back somewhere for breakfast. It was almost like having a normal family, a family like other people had that he'd always wanted and never had._

It didn't take long to get back to the house and Lucas hurtled up the stairs beating the others to the bathroom. Leaving Brandon cursing him and Nathan laughing because he had the en-suite in the master bedroom to use. A few quick showers later and they were ready to leave. Nathan and Haley decided to drive as Haley was feeling pretty tired whereas Lucas and Brooke wanted the walk.

"Lily Rose Scott your brother is here so you better get your ass out here!" Lucas yelled as he reached the porch of his mother's home. Karen had decided to cook a late breakfast for the family now Lily was back from her school trip and Lucas was home. It had been a long time since he'd seen his baby sister and he couldn't wait to see her. It had been over a year since he'd seen her and she would be fifteen the following month. He could barely believe the tiny baby he'd held in his arms was so big. Brooke batted him as he yelled breaking the relative morning calm. Jamie had barely left Brooke's side and had insisted on walking with them rather than coming in the car with his parents. He loved how Brooke was such a part of his family.

The door opened and Lucas stopped totally gobsmacked by the sight that met him. Though she wore just a black and white striped t-shirt and denim mini skirt – which was a little shorter than he'd had liked he was more surprised by how she looked. Gone was the cute little girl she'd been just over a year ago and now she looked so grown up. Her hair had changed so it no longer fell in curtains round her face hanging to her shoulders, now it like Lily looked mature. She had her hair in waves falling well past her shoulders and the make-up that had barely noticeable was near obvious, the smoky eyes and glossed lips all making her look older than her fourteen almost fifteen years.

"Luke I missed you." He still got the same greeting as ever however as she hurled herself down the steps and flung herself at him.

"I missed you too kiddo, not much of a kid now though." He said with a hint of sadness to his tone as she pulled back from him.

"I'll always be your baby sister though Luke." She smiled winningly at him and he was almost certain that there would be no boy in the world that would be able to deny her anything. She clearly knew exactly what to say and he guessed she'd become very proficient in the art of female manipulation in the coming years. With an arm round her he turned so that she could greet Brooke.

"Hey Lily it's good to see you. I knew that skirt would look great on you." Lily slipped away from him and went over to hug Brooke.

"Thanks Brooke I was literally the envy of every girl at school when I got your package of C over B stuff. And I loved everything in it." He couldn't stop the stupid grin covering his face. It was times like this when he saw his family, and Brooke as part of that family that he wondered how he was ever able to leave it.

"Hey Lils this is Brooke's brother Brandon." The sullen teen had been hanging back in the walk here and Lucas had been thrown because he'd been an entirely different person since they'd been in Tree Hill. Lucas however saw something entirely different in Brandon when Lily approached him to greet him. He saw Brandon as a teenage boy. A teenage boy who had seen a teenage girl who he clearly thought was attractive and Lucas watched on amused as the boy squirmed under both his and Brooke's gaze as he greeted Lily.

* * *

><p>"It's a shame Jamie had a birthday party to go to. I think he was pretty disappointed he couldn't come with us." The two teenagers were a little ahead of Brooke and Lucas as they brought their stuff from the car to the beach.<p>

"I think he was just upset he couldn't spend time with you, he pretty much adores you Brooke." Brooke chuckled.

"I pretty much adore him too." Lucas grinned back at her. Lily had been pretty excited when Lucas had suggested they head out to Wrightsville Beach for the day given how glorious the weather was for the time of year and Brandon had been fairly enthusiastic himself. The teenagers had stopped now having chosen the spot they wanted to make their base and Lucas gladly dropped the stuff he was carrying into the sand.

"Anyone want to rent a board and go surfing?" Lucas looked over at Brandon a little surprised by the teenager's suggestion.

"I can't surf." Brandon grinned wickedly at Brooke's admission.

"I could attempt to teach you and get my revenge for being hustled at pool." Brooke pulled a face clearly surfing was not her idea of a good time.

"Or you could teach me and then tonight you could come to the River court with me and my friends and I can school you on the court." Lucas loved how his sister was so confident about basketball, not many girls were happy to challenge a guy to any sport and he was so proud of her self-assurance.

"Lucas already tried to teach me – I kinda suck."

"Maybe you just haven't had the right teacher." Lucas frowned at the almost flirtatious tone to his baby sister's voice but felt Brooke's hand on his arm drawing his attention from the teenagers.

"Chill soldier-boy, they're just messing around." Her voice was low so the two teens who were currently verbally sparring with one another couldn't hear and Lucas loved that Brooke could read him so well.

"Luke you need to come rent boards for us." Lily's voice brought him back from thoughts of Brooke and he followed his sister off leaving Brooke and Brandon laying out towels and setting up chairs. The breeze carried their conversation back to him and he could hear Brooke saying she was surprised by how much Brandon seemed to be liking Tree Hill given he'd only ever spent his life in big cities full of wealth and privilege. The boy merely replied that he liked the people, and that he loved being near the ocean. Lucas heard him say that being out on a board in the waves was the only time he wasn't having to put on some kind of act and he figured Brooke could relate to that. As Brandon and Lily went off into the water Lucas lay next to Brooke watching them both.

"I'm really glad you came out here Brooke. I sometimes think I'm crazy when I think about how much a part of my family you are considering everything." She looked across at him and smiled.

"I'm glad I came too. It's been great for me and for Brandon too. And being with you is always wonderful. I'm just sad that it ends tomorrow." Lucas was sad at the thought of leaving her too. He'd loved being a family with her and Brandon and couldn't bear the thought of leaving either of them behind.

"It won't be long until I'm back in New York with you." Neither had ever said anything along the lines of defining what they were as a couple and yet the way they were with one another and the parts they played over the years had increasingly changed from a hook-up to friends with benefits to a couple without the label. For Lucas it was just a given that when he came back it would be to her.

"I don't want you to come to New York." She said as she rolled onto her side to look straight at him. He felt her words worse than any blow he'd ever taken and felt lost as to what to say. "I've been thinking Lucas, it might seem like this is a big decision to be making in such a small time and with so little consideration but my gut is screaming at me that this is the right thing for us. I don't want to visit me in New York. I won't be there. I've decided I'm going to move Brandon and I to Tree Hill." He was possibly more stunned by the real meaning to her words than the one he had perceived.

"What about the companies?" She sighed deeply.

"I love designing and it's what I always wanted to do but the size of the business now means I spend more time managing it than designing the line myself, it gets left to other people and I oversee it but it's not MY line like it was before. I've decided that even though it is my company I'm going to promote Victoria from vice-president to president. She's the one who wants a business I just want to design. Anything major she still needs my consent but for day-to-day running of the company it'll hers now and I will be here designing the line. As for my dad's company the guy I liaise with, Mitch, he's practically running things anyway with being in New York and not really understanding that business. So I figure the same thing goes. He gets to be CEO and runs it as he sees fit but I just get consulted."

"That's a pretty huge decision Brooke." She nods her head and turns to look out on the water again.

"He's changed so much while you've been here but the biggest change I've seen in him has been these past 3 days that we've in Tree Hill. The way your family has welcomed him and given him everything I wasn't giving him, stuff he's never had in his life. If he's going to stay changed for the better then New York isn't the place for that, neither is L.A. And me always working is not the best thing for either of us. I want to give him the family I always wanted when I was his age, the family that would have saved me from myself and this is the place to do it. I spoke with Haley last night before I made a final decision about whether he would be able to go to school here. She called up the principal of Tree Hill High and with a lot of persuading on her part and assurances that given the right school, the right home environment Brandon could be wonderful and that she personally would take responsibility for anything he did. He agreed to let him in. Brandon hasn't been accepted to any school in New York after what happened but here because your family has faith in him he's been given a shot and he needs that shot. I need to give him it. So we're moving here. I was almost sure about my decision but then Brandon just said to me himself how much he loves being here and he can a better life here, I can give him a better life here." Lucas found himself smiling deeply, his love for the brunette woman growing at the fact she was giving up her life for her brother. She was moving away from the world she'd known, and yes she had friends here but it wasn't her home, she was doing it because she knew that in Tree Hill Brandon could find the stability he so desperately needed and Lucas felt that for himself Brooke being in Tree Hill was a perk he was happy to have.

"That's great Brooke, it really is." Then he watched her face cloud over.

"One snag, he'll be kept back a year. His grades weren't great from his school in L.A. then he's missed a lot because of the death of his parents and being shuttled from L.A. to his grandparents to New York and then the expulsion. So instead of being a junior come the new school year when he'll be starting here he'll be a sophomore again and I'm not sure how he's going to take that." Lucas could understand her worries, it would be hard enough for Brandon moving again and starting another new school but to be held back may well give rise to calls that he's not as bright as other kids his age when the truth is the circumstances he'd faced in the last year had caused so much disruption to his education repeating his sophomore year was necessary. Lucas looked out over the water again like Brooke was doing and his eyes found Brandon and Lily, it appeared for the moment they'd abandoned the surf boards and were instead splashing water at one another fooling around.

"I get that Brooke but look at how happy he is right now, how normal he's acting. He's like any other kid and you know what tonight when he heads out with Lily and her friends he'll be doing the same thing. And Lily will be a sophomore next year so will the friends of hers he meets tonight so maybe it's not a bad thing. He'll be doing the work he's missed and he'll be around people he already knows. Lily will help him settle in and maybe he'll not mind too much that he's that bit older than the others. He's a smart kid and a tough kid and he can do this." Brooke looked across at him and smiled before closing the distance between them and kissing him.

"I'd be so lost without you Lucas Scott." He smiled back and he knew that this was his moment.

"You don't have to be without me Brooke, because I don't want to without you. Brooke I'm completely, insanely, madly in lov..."

"Hey! You guys should give this whole surfing thing a try." He felt his heart sink as his looked up to see his sister and Brandon following behind her. For the first time since Lily had been born he wished that she was somewhere else right now.

"Maybe another time Lily." Was Brooke's answer, the brunette looked over at him and he felt sure she must have known what he was about to say, the wistful look of regret in her eyes alerting him to that fact.

"But you're leaving tomorrow." Lily replied sadly. Brooke took a deep breath and gestured for the two teens to sit.

"Yes Lily we are leaving tomorrow, but it won't be for long. I've decided that it would be good for Brandon and I if we were to move here for a while." Lucas grinned at the smile that split Lily's face wide.

"You're serious?" Came Brandon's doubtful voice. "What about work?"

"There are more important things in life than work Brandon and I think Tree Hill would be good for us, don't you?" Slowly Brandon began to nod his head in affirmation. "There's just one catch and I don't think it's a deal breaker. Haley spoke to the principal at the school and he's agreed that come the next school year you can start at Tree Hill High, but it will mean that you need to repeat your sophomore year."

"I guess I understand that." Lily shrieked then causing them all to jump.

"This is the best news ever! And so what you're not a junior, you can be a junior next year with me which will be so much more awesome than being one this year without me!" Lily dived across to Brooke hugging her tight while Lucas watched Brandon closely trying to gauge his true thoughts on this unexpected development. The boy was still wary that much was true and Lucas wondered whether he thought that maybe once back in New York Brooke would change her mind and so was keeping back. But Lucas knew Brooke was right, this really was the best thing for both of them. And if he and his family benefited too then so much the better for them all.

* * *

><p>His last night had been what Lucas would describe as perfect, in fact the whole day had been pretty much perfect he mused as he sat having a beer with his brother watching Brooke and Haley dance with one another. After spending the day with his sister and Brandon and Brooke there'd been yet another large family dinner. Lily and Brandon had headed off and since Jamie was staying with his grandma Deb Karen had suggested that Brandon sleep over at their house and the four of them should make the most of Lucas' last night here by going out. Haley had been practically giddy about a night out despite not being able to drink and Lucas had been more than happy to spend his evening in Tric with his brother, sister-in-law and the woman he knew he loved. The song playing seemed to say what he was feeling about the days he had been in Tree Hill. He racked his brain thinking of who the band was who sang it and then realised it was The Wanted So Glad You Came. <em>My universe will never be the same<em> that was exactly right for them he thought. Since the first time she'd stepped foot in this very same building for Nathan and Haley's engagement party she had changed his entire world. She made him think and feel things he'd never experienced before. A tired looking Haley came over as the music changed and flopped onto the seat next to him.

"I am so tired!" She exclaimed and Lucas looked down at his watch to find it was actually just gone 1am. He was surprised she was still standing, he remembered her saying how tired she was when she'd been pregnant the last time and that she didn't think she'd made it past 10pm any night of her pregnancy.

"You want to head home Hales?" Nathan asked concerned about his pregnant wife.

"I think I need my bed. Brooke said to say she's happy to stay a while longer if you want Luke or head home with us." Lucas searched Brooke out her body still moving on the dance floor and he knew he wanted to stay just a while longer.

"You guys head home and get some sleep Brooke looks like she's still enjoying herself so I'll stay a while." They bid their farewells to Lucas before heading to Brooke to do the same. Once again the music changed and he watched as she moved effortlessly on the dance floor, almost every guy their age watching her and inching closer their way. Unable to keep away from her another second longer he finished his drink and made his way through the crowded room.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)  
>I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight<br>_

He came up behind her as her body swayed sexily to the music and he felt so turned on just by being near her. He felt her jolt as his hands met her skin and when she turned and saw it was him she grinned and continued her dance moving closer up against him.

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall over in love_

He almost chuckled thinking how that was entirely right, only for him he'd already fallen over that edge and was completely in love with her.

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you.

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
>(Alright! Alright!)<br>Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight  
>(Alright! Alright!)<p>

"Let's go home." Her husky voice whispered in his ear and he smirked at her before leading her by the hand and out the club. The cool night air hit his skin and he turned to pull her into his arms. He felt her sink into him as his lips met hers, her mouth opened granting his probing tongue access to her and he felt the desire pooling inside of him. It took them an age to walk back to Nathan and Haley's house their bodies moving together, almost fused and unable to get more than a few seconds down the street before melting into one another again.

Inside the house they fumbled their way up the stairs and to the guest room, her shoes and top already discarded before the door was opened, her hands were working on unbuckling his trousers and he was undoing the clasp of her bra allowing her perfect breasts to fall free on his bare chest. He had no idea at what point his shirt had been removed but the thought fell away as his hands reached up to cup her breasts her nipples already hardened with desire. As his pants fell to the floor and he moved her back to the bed he reluctantly removed his hands from her chest and worked on pulling the skin tight jeans from her perfect ass sliding them down and off her body leaving her thin panties the only barrier between them. He reached down to remove them feeling the small scrap of material soaking beneath his fingers her desire from him as strong as his for hers. His rock hard penis ached in desire as he manoeuvred her onto the bed. She pulled him close to her and their mouths met once more before he began to trail kisses down her front. He parted her folds with his fingers in preparation for the slowly leisurely flicks of his tongue on her clit. He felt her hands digging into his head and she grasped his hair feeling her squirming and thrusting her hips forward while urging his head closer to her as she began to shake and shudder in the throes of ecstasy. As she came down from that high she pulled him up towards her guiding him into her. He sighed as he first entered her thinking there could be nothing closer to heaven than this feeling of burying himself into her hot, wet core.

He thrust slowly and deeply raising her leg above her and over his shoulder allowing him to push further inside of her. Her breath caressed his face as she bucked against him pushing her hips forward as if begging for more. He increased the step in which his thumb pressed and teased her hot bud as he increased the rhythm with which he moved slamming further into her. He watched as her eyelids fluttered and her chest heaved with her heavy ragged breaths. She twisted and moved beneath him her walls clutching him tighter.

"Oh...oh god...oh Luke...I can't I can't take anymore oh god." Her words came out and even as she told him that the sensation had reached fever pitch leaving her over sensitive and overawed by sensation he knew she wouldn't want him to stop. As he continued her orgasm came again her moans increased in frequency and volume as her head fell back in pleasure. The tightening of her walls pulled him over the edge and he came inside her with a roar.

As he fell onto the bed beside her she looked over to him and smiled. He looked at her with her long brunette locks spread over the pillow and felt a surge of love within him. She curled her small body up against his and he wrapped himself around her.

"I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow. I wish we could spend every night like this."

"One day we will Brooke." His mind returned to that day in Milan and he remembered the words he'd said to her.

"You keep saying that Lucas, I just wish one day didn't seem so far away." He sighed deeply feeling the exact same way and yet knowing that it wasn't as far as she thought it was.

"You remember in Milan?" He asked as he softly stroked her hair.

"Mmmm."

"I said to you 'La vostra bellezza è oltre le parole. La vostra anima sembra raggiungere fuori me ed all'un giorno che potrei amarlo'."

"Mmmm." He swallowed deeply knowing that this was the moment and nothing could stop it now, there was no one that would rush in and spoil the moment as he was about to declare it to her.

"I told you when you asked me what it meant that you looked beautiful. But that's not quite the truth. What it actually meant was your beauty is beyond words. Your soul seems to reach out to me and one day I could love you. Well Brooke the truth is that even though back then I said one day, that day was a lot quicker to come about than I've ever told you. I think I was already a little in love with you then and it's grown since that day to this and...well I love you Brooke Davis, I'm in love you completely totally crazily, insanely, madly can't imagine my life without you need you like the air I breathe in love with you." He stopped then and held his breath waiting for what she would say. And yet she said nothing. He gathered his courage to lean up and look over at her face to see exactly what she was thinking, the fear inside of him making him queasy. And then he smiled she looked so beautiful when she was asleep.

**I know I've been very mean there my apologies but things just aren't meant to be that easy and that perfect for these two.**


	15. Last Hours

She wakes up before him and she thinks maybe it's the first time that's actually happened. She's never really seen him so still and calm and so she watches him trying her best to engrave every single feature into her mind because in just over three hours she'll be saying goodbye to him as his mother takes him to the airport and she wonders whether her heart will be able to cope this time. She's so deeply in love with him that she aches when he isn't around, and that's just when they're apart for a few hours for him to be leaving again fills her with a sickness to the pit of her stomach and deep churning fear because no matter how many times he says it's when he comes home and not if there is always that if lurking behind it all and it terrifies her so much she's considered just locking them away somewhere but she knows it would be so futile so she doesn't. Instead she tries to prepare herself for the months ahead and hopes that this time it will be different to all the others and she will screw up the courage to tell him how she feels about him before he goes and yet she knows deep down she won't because she's scared and she wants so badly to hear him say it first. It seems crazy because she's almost certain that he's been on the verge of saying it to her more than once since he's been here this time and both times they've been interrupted first by Brandon and then on the beach by Lily. But almost certain he was about to say it fails to convince her to take the risk and say it first because she might have been wrong or maybe he's taken the interruptions as a sign and has changed his mind. She wonders whether she really needs to hear those words because it's in everything that he does and all the others things he says to her. She knows it went past just sex a long time ago even though the sex is still amazing as last night proved. To her they just are, they have a connection that is unbreakable and again she questions whether those three words will really change a thing between them because words don't define what they are. It's in the way they move together, the way they've synchronised with each other while he's been here and the way they both know when he comes home again it will be to her house and not the house of his family members. The light tapping on the door disturbs her and she climbs out of bed and tiptoes over hoping not to disturb Lucas, she grabs the pyjamas she didn't bother with the previous night and pulls them on. She opens the door a crack and sees Haley on the other side.

"I'm not disturbing anything am I?" Brooke laughs softly.

"Lucas is asleep tutor-mom." Haley makes an 'o' with her mouth and nods.

"I was just going to say Karen has called and said she wants everyone there for a family breakfast in an half hour. She's getting scared again now." Brooke knew the feeling. With a last look in the room at Lucas she slips out and follows Haley down to the kitchen for coffee. Perched at the breakfast bar with her hands wrapped around a coffee cup she glances over to her friend.

"I'm petrified of him leaving. It seems so different this time. It's like we've been together, really together this time and him leaving is going to break my heart. The thought that in a few hours from now he'll be driving away with Karen to the airport and I'll be here without him makes me want to cry and vomit all at the same time." Haley reached across and rubbed a hand up and down Brooke's arm. Brooke managed a small smile at her friend, grateful for the attempt at making her feel better and yet knowing it was doing little to be of any real comfort.

"He'll be back before you know it, and you'll be crazy busy with moving you and Brandon here and handing control of the companies to Victoria and that Mitch guy." Both women knew that no matter how much Brooke had to do her mind and her heart would always find time to miss Lucas.

"He keeps saying that one day it won't be like this. But one day is so far away. It feels like it's never going to come."

"Lucas only ever planned on stayed in the army until he was 35 the same as Keith. He's not the far off of 35 now."

"Keith left because there was a woman he loved here and he hated leaving them, it was nothing to do with his age. And Lucas loves being in the army and he loves travelling." Haley just shook her head.

"Not as much as he loves you." Brooke snorted her contempt. "I know he hasn't said it but he loves you Brooke. Before he met you a girl didn't get past the first night, much less have several nights, or actual dates, days out together, being with his family and living with you. I know you want to hear the words but just trust that he loves you. I know he does." And Brooke knew the same things as Haley did. In her heart she knew everything Lucas and she had been through and everything they did showed he cared about her and yet there was still the voice in her head that told her he didn't love her, just cared about her because she was a part of his family in the same kind of way as Haley. The nagging voice that said the difference between her and the others wasn't that he loved her but that his family loved her. She shook her head at her own thoughts realising how she was still the same insecure girl she'd always been despite being almost thirty and even with her problems having a life most would envy. In an attempt for forget that Lucas would be gone soon she changed the subject.

"So where's a good area to start house hunting. Our flight isn't until tonight so we've all afternoon for you to take me on a tour of the good areas and bad and then I can head back to New York with a good idea of where I should be looking for a house." Brooke was surprised by the sudden gleeful expression on her friend's face.

"Oh I know some great houses you could look at, in fact I'll get the laptop and show you them." Haley hurried off and was back a few minutes later the laptop already open and running. She perched next to Brooke and spun the computer to show her the first house. Brooke wrinkled her nose at the house, while the frontage was impressive and the deck at the back was cute the house itself did nothing for her which she wanted it to at the price she was looking at. Haley saw the nose wrinkle and flipped back to a different house, a much bigger and rather more expensive one which though most of the interior was beautiful and the house looked great from the outside including the courtyard at the rear with a pool Brooke again didn't like what she saw and for over a million dollars she wanted to like what she saw. The next house Brooke loved, the interior was beautiful and yet once more she found herself shaking her head at the screen.

"I don't know Haley they're really great houses but they're a lot of money and I know my apartment is a ridiculous amount of money but that is New York and I wasn't really thinking of spending that much here because the truth is I like this house and I like Karen's house and they are not million dollar houses they're family houses, normal family houses." Haley frowned and tapped away on the computer before grinning and turning the screen to Brooke.

"This is two blocks from here." Brooke looked at the few pictures there were of the building. Outside looked adorable and inside though it could be done to her taste seemed much more what she wanted. She wanted to live like a normal family with Brandon which she didn't see being done in a house so big that they could keep to separate ends and never see one another.

"That looks pretty great."

"And what's that?" Brooke turned to see Nathan padding across the kitchen to the coffee pot.

"We're checking out potential houses."

"So when you planning on coming out here for good Davis?" He said as he yawned pouring coffee into a cup.

"Well I'm not too sure. First off I've not actually spoken to Victoria or Mitch about my plans and then I'll have to find somewhere to live and go through the purchase on that and then passing the reigns of the companies over and packing up my entire life." Brooke heard the slight wobble in her voice and for the first time considered just how scary it would be, even though Nathan, Haley and Karen and Keith would be here, along with Lily and Jamie who all felt like her family it was a huge thing. Apart from those three years during college when she'd lived at Duke she had never lived anywhere other than New York. And then of course she had to tell Peyton. Even though she'd barely seen Peyton since her father's death she'd still been friends with her practically her entire life and again apart from during college they'd never been more than a short cab ride away from one another. It would certainly be hard leaving everything behind her, going to college she'd known that in three years she'd be back. But Brandon had three years of high school and Brooke wasn't sure what his plans were after that, he may well want to stay in Tree Hill in which case would she then go back to New York. Deep in her hidden heart she hoped that maybe she and Lucas would be something more permanent by then and that would hugely influence her decision. Brooke realised that there was a good chance that once she left she might not ever live in New York again. That thought deeply saddened her and suddenly the joy of looking at houses left her. Because the thought of not going back to New York ever was awful, but the thought of going back there after Brandon graduated high school because there was nothing left in Tree Hill for her then was even worse.

"Morning guys, I can't believe I'm the last one up!" Lucas said as he breezed into the kitchen.

"You may be last up buddy but I'd say you're a lot more cheerful and perky at seven thirty am than the rest of us. Your mom called she wants us all over for breakfast in..." Haley glanced over at the time on the cooker. "Thirty minutes!"

"God is that really the time. I better go shower and get dressed." Brooke said as she hurried from the room.

* * *

><p>"You're sure that your mom doesn't mind me driving you?" Brooke questioned Lucas as they drove out of Tree Hill. Lucas chuckled.<p>

"How many times have you asked me that question since I first asked you to drive me?" Brooke rolled her eyes at him before realising that with her eyes on the road he couldn't see the action.

"It's just she always drives you." He smiled at her as she glanced over to him.

"Usually yes she does, but it doesn't matter whether she says goodbye to me at home or at the airport the fact is she's still sending her baby boy off to a war zone." Her face fell at his words and her stomach turned, she knew he realised his mistake the second he'd said the words. "I just mean I'm leaving for a while and whether she says goodbye at home or goodbye at the airport it'll still be months before she sees me again. Besides I wanted you to bring me, I wanted yours to be the last face I see before I go." Brooke barely heard those last few words so consumed she was in what he'd said about going to a war zone. It all the time she'd known him the only reference he ever seemed to make to his leaving was that it was 'when I get back not if' to hear him speak so frankly about what he would be facing when he left her forced her to look at the fact that he couldn't ever guarantee it was a 'when' and not an 'if'. She always thought they knew that and they acted accordingly making the most of the time they had but maybe they weren't. They had more reason than most to enjoy today and not put off until tomorrow and yet for some reason they'd spent the better part of a decade always believing they would get another chance.

"Lucas I just want to tell you that you being here has been everything to me and the idea of you going makes me feel physically ill." Before she could say anything more the airport loomed and she was distracted by parking the car. Her mind led her back to Tree Hill as she remembered the scene between Lucas and Brandon as they said goodbye. It had been obvious the teenager was finding Lucas leaving hard and Brooke could understand why. For Brandon Lucas had been the first person to invest time in him and she supposed Brandon feared like she did what would happen once Lucas was no longer there as a kind of buffer between the siblings. The door opened and she turned feeling confused as to what she'd been doing and how she'd not noticed that she'd parked and Lucas had gotten out the car and gotten his bags before opening her door.

"You seemed like you were in a different world there Davis." She smiled lightly at him as she got out the car, standing awkwardly not knowing whether this was where their goodbye would take place. Instead he took her hand and began walking towards the departures terminal. "You know I can't believe how much I'm already missing you Brooke. This has been the best two weeks I've had and that's because I've been with you. Well for a few hours anyway you workaholic." He smirked at her and yet she couldn't find it in herself to become as light and jovial as he was trying to be. She knew it was for her benefit, knew he was doing it to making his departure easier for her but nothing could do that. She stood aside at the check-in desk as he deposited his bags and appraised him in his army clothes. Despite her fears and the fact she didn't want him to go there was still the fizz in her stomach at the sight of him looking so strong and manly, like he could protect her from anything. All checked in her turned back to her and she knew this was the moment she'd been dreading since waking. He stepped close to her and caressed her cheek bringing his forehead to rest on hers.

"I wish you could stay." She felt the tears behind her eyes but refused to shed them. He let out a shaky breath before he replied to her.

"Oh Brooke I wish I could too. One day I'll come back here and I won't ever say goodbye again. I'll follow you to work and to the grocery store and everywhere you go until you're sick of me just so there isn't ever another goodbye." She managed a small laugh through her sadness at the image his words created. "I have to go." She wanted to argue that there was still time, that he didn't have to go through security just yet that there was more time for them to be together but the words wouldn't come. Instead tears began to cascade down her cheeks and she savoured him wrapping his arms around her knowing it would be a long time before they had this again. His lips then met hers and she pressed closer to him wanting to keep this moment alive.

"Goodbye Luke." Regretfully he pulled away from her and kissed her forehead before disappearing off past the check in desk and to the corner he would round taking him to security and away from her. She watched sadly as he reached the corner, then as she was about to leave knowing he was gone she heard him shout her name. She turned back and saw him stood at the other end of the check in desks.

"Brooke." She looked up at him and waited. "I can't leave one more time without telling you I'm completely in love with you." His voice boomed out and everyone turned to look at them. He smiled at her before disappearing off to security leaving her standing in the terminal disbelieving that it had really just happened. She turned round to walk out and stopped too stunned to continue without speaking with someone about the bizarreness of what just happened. She pulled out her cell phone speed dialled the number she wanted.

"Your brother is a complete jackass!" She heard Nathan's familiar chuckle on the other end and then heard him ask why. "We've spent almost two weeks together, the last few days in Tree Hill we've been together more or less all the time, we've driven to the airport and said goodbye and it's not until he's halfway across the airport almost out of my sight that he finally decides that's the right time to tell me he loves me! Jackass!"


	16. Letters to the Ones I Love

**This one is a short chapter but I wanted there to be a bit of a cliff hanger between the end of the last one and this, plus I wanted to switch to Lucas' POV for this part.**

"_Your brother is a complete jackass!" She heard Nathan's familiar chuckle on the other end and then heard him ask why. "We've spent almost two weeks together, the last few days in Tree Hill we've been together more or less all the time, we've driven to the airport and said goodbye and it's not until he's halfway across the airport almost out of my sight that he finally decides that's the right time to tell me he loves me! Jackass!"_

"I think maybe jackass is a little unfair." She whirls around at the sound of his voice and he smiles lazily at her as he takes he phone and closes it figuring she can explain to Nathan later. "I mean it's not like I haven't tried to tell you before now in a better way but what with Brandon interrupting in New York, Lily interrupting on the beach and you falling asleep after what could possibly be the most romantic speech of my life last night it's not been easy telling you just how much I love you Brooke Davis." He watches the emotions play across her face and sees the anger and frustration dissipate.

"Only a little." He grins at her as she concedes to him and then he takes her into his arms wanting to give her the romantic moment she wants and probably deserves more than any woman on the planet for the nightmare eight years they've been dancing this dance.

"Brooke Davis since the very first moment I met you you've been under my skin. There's always been something about you that I just can't figure out that gets me and ignites feelings in me I never had before I met you, that I never thought I could have. I spent a long time ignoring it and trying to convince myself that this wasn't love, and then I spent even longer telling myself that not saying a word was being fair to you because of my career. Hearing that you'd met someone after London broke my heart and I knew I had no one to blame but myself because the truth is I don't think I was actually protecting either of our hearts even though that was truly my intention. Spending these past twelve days with you – and Brandon – it showed me what it could be like if we were together properly like all the other couples out there, what life might be like if we had a family and that's what I want. I want a family with you Brooke, I want you because I don't ever see a day where I don't love you. In the past eight years I have loved you more every time I see you." While he'd always had a way with words when it came to his feelings, particularly his feelings about Brooke it had always been impossible for him to talk about it and yet now he felt like his future was hanging on whether or not he'd done this right.

"You just need to be thankful that I'm crazy, because otherwise there'd be no woman on this earth that would go through the years with you like I have. But crazy might just be good because I'm crazy about you. Crazy in love with you and it's only ever been you. You're the only person I've ever wanted a future with." He felt his body relax as she spoke and when she pushed up onto her tiptoes and leaned into him he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all the love he had for her. They parted both breathing heavily and their foreheads rested against one another.

"God I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Lucas."

"I really do need to go this time." He felt her sigh and tightened his grip on her.

"I know." He closed his eyes as he savoured the feel of her in his arms knowing that it wouldn't be much longer until there would never be a sad airport goodbye between them again. As he pulled back from her he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Goodbye pretty girl, I'll be home soon." She smiled softly at him.

"And where is home?" He smirked back at her.

"I guess that all depends on which house you end up buying." With a grin she launched herself back into his arms.

"I love you soldier-boy."

"I love you too Davis." Now he'd said he loved her it was easy saying it again and he wondered how it had taken him so long to find the nerve to tell her because it seemed like the most natural thing in the world and he knew it had to show in the way they were with one another.

"I'll see you soon." She said with a smile and for that he loved her so much more. He knew from the earlier goodbye that this was killing her and it was for him but he had something to hold onto that she didn't. He almost smiled at the thought but managed to keep it in.

"Count on it." With one last kiss he finally walked away from her grinning as he went. This time next year he'd be back in Tree Hill, with Brooke and he wouldn't be leaving her again. He'd debated telling her that as his enlistment would end in six months time he'd given his notice that he would be leaving and not re-enlisting before he'd come back twelve days ago. The tour he was going on would be for twelve months and it would mean he would be serving an additional six months to the six until his enlistment ended but he didn't mind that, he'd be back for good after that so he could handle another six months. He smiled to himself knowing that soon he and Brooke could be normal. It would be a good year because at the end of it he'd be home with Brooke. He went through security with no problems and glanced up to see his flight was already boarding. He'd noticed that when he boarded flights people tended to look a little jumpy at first seeing a member of military on their flight but once he settled into his seat like all the other passengers there seemed to be a murmur of safety through everyone because he made them think they were safer. He quite liked that, but he'd reached a point in his life that while he still believed in the work he was doing the only people he really wanted to protect on a day-to-day basis now was his family, particularly Brooke.

Once he was settled on the flight and the fasten seatbelt sign had been taken off he stood and pulled some paper and a pen from his stored bag, he settled back in his seat and began to slightly arduous task of writing a letter to his family.

_Dear Mom and Keith,_

_I've just taken off and am on my way back. No doubt by the time you get this letter you'll already know that I've finally – yes I say finally because I know that's what you're all thinking – told Brooke that I love her. But the next thing I tell you no one knows, I wanted to surprise Brooke and I'm keeping it secret. I'm sure you've been keeping track mom especially of the fact that my enlistment is up in July, I've decided not to re-enlist again. I gave my notice before I came back for this last visit and so when this tour ends in twelve months time I shall be finished with the army. It's been a great life and for all the bad times I've seen there have been an awful lot of good. I've made fantastic friends and been so many places and learnt so much but the time for me to settle back at home has come. However I should warn you that by home I don't mean I shall be forcing my way back into your house. Brooke wants me to stay with her when I come home again and though she thinks it's only for a visit and not for good I somehow don't see that being a problem._

_For the first time in my life I can understand how hard it must have been for you to leave a life you loved Keith, for mom and for me. But as much as I understand how hard that decision must have been in many ways I imagine it's the easiest one you've ever made. These past days being a family with Brooke and Brandon has shown me exactly what I want in my life and it is the two of them. And maybe even one day children of our own. The next months will be I'm sure the longest and yet the shortest of my life, long because soon I shall be home with everyone I love for good and short because there are just twelve more months of me doing the job I've done since I was just eighteen. It will be strange leaving this life behind and yet I'm sure I will find my way once I'm back._

_I'll be home soon, make sure Lily stays out of trouble and make sure she helps Brandon settle in to life in Tree Hill and his new school. Please watch out for him and for Brooke. She really is more capable with him than she gives herself credit for she just needs reminding of that._

_All My Love_

_Lucas_

_Dear Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Baby Scott_

_I'm so sad that I won't be there to greet the new baby when he or she arrives but know I shall be thinking of you and expecting pictures as soon as is possible. I know I don't have to say it but please watch out for Brooke and Brandon. I hate leaving them so early on in their developing relationship and especially when they face so much upheaval in the coming weeks although I know them being in Tree Hill is absolutely the best thing for them both._

_Obviously you know now I've said those three words Brooke's probably been waiting years to hear and I couldn't feel better about it. I can't wait until I can be with her all of the time and maybe even start a family with her like the beautiful one the two of you have made._

_Speaking of which to my awesome nephew and godson, J-Luke keep practising and I'm sure one day you'll beat me. I bet by the time I get back you'll practically be ready for the NBA. And make sure you're a great big brother, I know you are very smart and you're such a great helper and I have no doubt that you'll be able to explain to your new brother or sister all those things kids need to know. And if in doubt about any big brotherly duties I'm a big brother too and so I know how the whole thing works._

_Love to you all and I hope the baby arrives safely._

_Lucas_

_Dear Lily_

_My baby sister, I can't believe how big you are now. You're practically an adult and I couldn't be more proud and pleased with the way you've turned out. Even though I'm sure you're not telling those high school boys to take a running jump like I have spent the last ten years telling you to do._

_Given how truly amazing you are I know you're probably going to do this anyway but I want you to watch out for Brandon, he may be a little older than you but his life has been pretty rough and he's moving to yet another new place, it's been ever rougher the past year and he's managed to turn a corner and I want it to stay that way. There may be tough times in his future settling into a new home, a new life and a new school as well as repeating a year so please make sure he's okay and give him the incentive he needs to keep going. I'm not blind and I saw a spark between the two of you, while I'd prefer you to remain a nun for life I'm not stupid enough to think that will happen and though I'm loathed to admit it I can at least say that I trust Brandon with you, just like I trust you with Brandon. Take care of each other and be good for mom and Keith._

_Love your big brother_

_Dear Brandon_

_Hey soldier! I hope you keep going with those early mornings runs, though if you feel like leaving it until 7am then I can understand that. You've really got your fitness improving and it would be a shame to backtrack because you know when I get home that I'll be testing you. I expect you to keep up with military pace by then. I know you're apprehensive about my leaving and it being just you and Brooke. I also know that you're still not convinced that this move will actually happen. First off I assure you it will, Brooke wants this because she knows it is absolutely the right thing for the two of you. This is your shot to have a family Brandon, don't blow it because you're scared of it not working. The two of you are so much more alike than either of you seem to realise and I know that is likely to cause problems if one or both of you start putting those walls back up. Just remember Brooke is the same girl who hustled you at pool and I expect that by the time I get back you've taught her how to surf. Make the most of the opportunity you both have to have the family you always wanted and that includes my mom, Keith, Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Lily._

_Although I'm sure you'd prefer not to include Lily in the family in the strictest sense. As the guy who stepped into a father figure role with you I worry about you, I care about you and I shall miss you, as Lily's big brother I have to say this. Hurt her, break her heart and I shall be forced to break you._

_Try to keep a reign on your temper I know you might find that hard being the new kid and having to repeat a year but just know that it doesn't matter how long it takes for you to get there, some people only manage to make something of their lives at the end so you're still miles ahead and the important thing is to get the best education you can to prepare you for the rest of your life._

_Finally, I need you to watch out for your sister. I know she'll find it hard with me gone at first so be patient with her and be there for her because you are her brother and you might not be there right now but I'm sure that within the next few months you'll both realise that you love one another as much as I love my sister and my brother. And I hope that when I come back we can all be a family again because I've loved being a family with you both._

_Lucas_

_Davis, Pretty Girl, The One I Love,_

_It's funny how many things you've become to me over the years. I just want to say this to start I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU. I did initially think I'd write enough to cover all the times I should have said it over the years but I think I may either run out of paper or cramp my hand so bad I'll not be able to say the others things I want – or hold a gun when I get back to work._

_Leaving you just now has been the single hardest thing I've had to do in my life, which for years I've thought of any time I leave you and yet this time was so much worse. This time we got to be a family for a while there and it's shown me that I would love that with you. I have a vision of myself in seven years time with kids of our own watching Brandon graduate from college and feeling so happy and so proud of him. I'm not sure whether you're in the same place as me just yet but I know you will be in thinking of Brandon less as my brother-in-law (I know we're not married but you get the point) and more of our boy. Admittedly he came to us late in life but our boy nonetheless._

_The next few months will be full of some pretty big changes for you and I wish I could be there to help you with them all, but I do feel better knowing my family are all there for you. Know that you can call on any of them – obviously with Nathan and Haley you already know that – but with the others too for anything you need. You're a part of my family, of their family and I would even say you have been for years._

_Make time to listen to Brandon and to enjoy spending time with him because it will be good for both of you. This time in Tree Hill where you've both seen sides to the other that is so different to what you already thought was definitely the best thing you could have done and I truly believe that in the right place Brandon could be the best kid. Don't be afraid to give him responsibility and don't be afraid to discipline it. Sometimes loving a child means being the bad guy and laying down the law but trust me that's what makes a good parent and I speak from experience because my mom was the best._

_I can't wait to hold you again and I miss you already._

_I love you._

_Lucas_


	17. Best Laid Plans

**I just want to thank everyone for the continued support for this story and for the fact it's reached over a hundred reviews.**

It had been a stressful, chaotic and crazy four months for Brooke and while today should have symbolised the fact that life was going to start settling into some sort of normal routine she had the voice in the back of her head telling her that what was to come would actually be more stressful, chaotic and crazy than what had gone. In the past four months she had turned thirty and Brandon had celebrated his sixteenth while Lily had celebrated her fifteenth. Haley had given birth to a beautiful baby girl that had been named Chloe Lydia Scott. The gorgeous addition to the Scott family had decided to put in an appearance a whole late and when Brooke had been in town sorting out details for her new home. The sweet little two bed she'd had her eye on after seeing it on the internet with Haley had been discarded in favour of something a little bigger. While she had wanted something small and homely she had come to see that a two bed wasn't big enough for her. Instead she'd ended up in a small townhouse on the waterfront that had the master bedroom and second bedroom downstairs with two additional bedrooms upstairs and she already had the intention of making one of those her studio.

Mitch had been more than happy when she suggested the new arrangement knowing full well that the current one wasn't working and was probably a hindrance to the business. Victoria however had been quick to bemoan Brooke's decisions claiming she was making a mistake there was nothing in Tree Hill and that she was clearly only doing this for 'her father's brat.' Despite those complaints Brooke knew she was happy with her new role in the business.

Two days previous Nathan and Keith had flown to New York and helped her pack her entire apartment into the U-Haul truck she'd rented and yesterday had driven it to Tree Hill with her and Brandon in her car which was also overflowing with their belongings. It had been a very long day and by the time they got back to Tree Hill all any of them had been good for was an early night. Brooke and Brandon had crashed at Nathan and Haley's house the previous night and today had been spent with the entire Scott family helping Brooke unpack and get her house ready for them to live in. The last boxes were still to unpack but there was nothing so important in them that they couldn't be left for another day. Brooke had showered and was now dressing and she could hear the water running indicating Brandon was now in the shower. Karen had disappeared a couple of hours ago while the rest of Brooke's helpers had left just thirty minutes ago. In forty minutes Brooke and Brandon were due at the cafe which had been closed for the evening for Karen to host a welcome to Tree Hill meal for them. Brooke smiled as she thought about how much a part of their family they made her – and Brandon – feel.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches to her makeup there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"You ready Brooke?" Brooke grinned to herself at the slight impatience to Brandon's tone. It was pretty clear to all the adults that there was a definite attraction between Brandon and Lily though to their knowledge neither had acted upon it. His desire to get there fast was no doubt sparked by the idea of seeing Lily again despite her having been at their house for the entire day. Brooke had been nervous that the change in Brandon was temporary and that once Lucas was gone he would revert to the way he'd been. When they got back to New York it was clear that both Davis' missed Lucas very much and Brooke's worry had increased. However Brandon got that first letter from Lucas he seemed to mellow and relax and Brooke relaxed seeing it. Brandon also seemed to improve when he realised that Brooke was indeed serious about the move to Tree Hill and once things started to progress Brandon had been a great help in packing up the apartment, happy to make dinner on the days Brooke had to work late to get the businesses ready for her departure. And Brooke had made sure that in amongst the work and the packing and general chaos she and Brandon had chance to actually do things together. Pool had been a great one for the siblings, something both enjoyed. Brooke had even discovered that they actually shared the same taste in films which meant they'd been able to head to the cinema together.

"Yeah I'm just coming." She shouted back as she took one last final glance in the mirror before standing and going to the door. She saw Brandon relax as he realised she was being honest in that she was ready. She grabbed her jacket and keys and they headed to the car.

Stepping inside the cafe the most delicious smell assaulted her nose and she smiled in delight. Nothing she'd ever eaten could rival Karen's cooking. She had a feeling that being here permanently might be bad for her waistline. Though the nagging voice in the back of her head told her that her waistline would expand regardless of what she ate. Everyone else was already there and Brooke glanced at her watch worried she was late, in fact they were a few minutes early. The level of general chatter between the Scott family was something she loved, it gave them such a warm, welcoming feel and beyond anything else it was clear they were a very close and loving family. Brandon had gone straight to Lily and Jamie upon his arrival and Brooke loved the way her brother had bonded with the young Scott boy. She went over to where Haley was sat with Chloe and instantly Haley passed the baby to Brooke. Brooke breathed in the scent of the baby and smiled. Already she was in love with her soon to be goddaughter. Haley had told her that their plan was to wait until Lucas was home next before they had Chloe christened because unlike with Jamie Lucas wouldn't be able to come home for the christening.

A knock on the door to the cafe had Brooke and Haley shaking their heads at one another in amusement, it always happened when the cafe closed for a family dinner, someone always knocked despite the closed sign. However this time the knocking didn't abate. Keith sighed and went over to open the door.

"Kar, you need to come out here." There was something in the tone of his voice that made Brooke's stomach drop. She turned slowly to see what the others were already turning to look at. Karen appeared from the kitchen and Brooke saw her face before she saw the person at the door. The sense of dread increased and she continued to turn to see the man stood beside Keith at the entrance to the cafe. She felt the vomit rise within her at the sight of the man stood in the cafe in the army uniform. The sombre look on his face.

"No." The strangled noise escaped from Karen and Brooke looked across to see the always in control, always composed older woman begin to shake her head. "No not now not when he's so close to being home for good." The man cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. For Brooke the nausea became too much and she bolted out the room and into the bathrooms emptying the contents of her stomach. She stood shakily but not willing to go back out into the cafe. The door opened and she saw Karen coming inside her arms already open to wrap them around Brooke. Brooke felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as she admitted the truth that she'd not told a soul.

"I'm pregnant." Karen pulled back from her and smoothed back her hair.

"He's alive Brooke. But it's not good. He's been shot, multiple gunshot wounds the officer said. He's being taken to the hospital at his base in Italy. You need to go to him." Brooke looked up at the older woman knowing that she would want to be with her son.

"But Karen you need to see him, and besides will I even be allowed."

"I do want to see him but just like you were the one he wanted to take him to the airport when he wakes up it will be your face he wants to see. And if anything is going to give him the strength to recover then it's you being there and it's this baby you're carrying. His child." Brooke noted the older woman's tears and again the women embraced.

"I haven't written and told him, I was scared about whether he would be ready. It took eight years to be ready to say he loves me."

"Sweetheart he is ready. He wanted this to be a surprise but he's served his time and given his notice to leave. After this tour he's home for good. He wants to be with you Brooke, he wants a family with you. Now you need to bring my boy home. Come on." With one last hug Brooke allowed the older woman to lead her back into the cafe. "Now I know that as his next of kin I should be going but my son is just shocking with paperwork and given that it's his last tour before leaving the army I doubt he even considered changing his next of kin, but this is his fiancée Brooke, and in a few months time she'll also be giving birth to his child so really she needs to be the one going to him." The officer frowned but eventually nodded his assent to the change in the usual order. "Okay then, Nathan drive Brooke to her house she's in no fit state to drive and she'll need to pack a bag. Brandon you go too, you'll need some things you'll be staying with us until Brooke and Lucas come back." For all of them they needed to believe Brooke would not be coming back to Tree Hill alone. Karen's demands bubbling action within the occupants of the room and Nathan stood to take Brooke to her house. As Brooke followed Nathan and Brandon out of the door she heard Lily's voice.

"Brooke's pregnant mom?"

"Yes she is, she wanted Lucas to be the first to know." Somewhere in the recesses of Brooke's mind she wondered if there would be a day where Karen's words came true, if there would be a day she was Lucas' fiancée.

* * *

><p>She'd been met off the flight by an army officer and driven to the army hospital. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting over the countryside. The beauty of the Tuscany countryside had escaped her notice as she felt entirely blank unable to function. When she got there she was escorted to the office of a doctor and left to wait for his arrival. She had no idea how long she sat there waiting before the doctor came.<p>

"Hello Mrs Scott?" Brooke frowned before realised that he would have been expecting Lucas' mother. She shook her head.

"Miss Davis, I'm Lucas'..." She almost said girlfriend before remembered Karen's white lie. "fiancée. His mother sent me instead even though she's still his next of kin." The doctor nodded and held out his hand to her.

"Well Miss Davis I'm Doctor Tyson, I've been taking care of Lucas since he got here. Before I take you to see him I'd just like to explain to you what to expect. Right now Lucas is in a medically induced coma to give his body some time to heal a little, it made bringing him back easier and less traumatic for him. We'll bring him out probably tomorrow in order to make an assessment of any damage that may have occurred. Lucas received a total of eight gunshot wounds, he was incredibly lucky as none struck any of his organs or his major arteries. He's been in surgery and we've managed to remove six of those bullets, one passed straight through and the other is lodged near his heart. We need to see how he copes once we wake him before we assess whether the risk outweighs the benefit of attempting to remove the last bullet."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"It's still early days Miss Davis I wouldn't like to say." She nodded feeling sick once again.

"Is there somewhere I could go to call his mother?"

"You can call her from here, I'll give you some time and then I can come back and take you to him." The doctor was almost out the door before she said.

"If he survives this, will there be lasting damage." The doctor turned back to her.

"It's too early to tell, we'll know more when we wake him up. I'd say the worry would be that he received three of his wounds in a small area on his leg, we don't know how much damage has been done to the nerves and muscles yet it may be that there is permanent damage done to his left leg." Brooke nodded and he left. She took a deep breath before one shaky hand reached out to the phone on the desk. She dialled the international number that connected her to Karen's house.

"_Hello?"_

"Keith it's Brooke."

"_Brooke, you got there safe. That's good." _Brooke could hear the fear and worry in the older man's voice and no one could ever say Keith loved Lucas any less than Lily, his biological child. Brooke knew that for them both no matter what biology or DNA might say they were father and son and Keith was feeling this as deeply as Karen. _"I'll just get Karen onto the other phone so we can both hear how he is." _Brooke nodded before realising he wouldn't be able to see the gesture and waited as she heard him call for Karen. The click on the line told her the other phone in the Scott house had been picked up and then she heard Karen's voice.

"_Brooke sweetie how is he?"_

"I've not seen him yet, the doctor said that he's been in a medically induced coma while they brought him here and that they're planning on bringing him round tomorrow. He said that he was shot eight times, one bullet went straight through him and they've removed six others. The one that's left is near his heart and until they wake him and see how he is coping they won't know whether the risks of trying to remove the bullet outweigh the potential benefits." Brooke attempted to keep the terror from her voice knowing that Karen must already be in pieces at not being here herself and for that Brooke was grateful to the older woman knowing she wouldn't have been able to stand the torment of being so far away from him.

"_Ok, well he's a fighter and when they wake him up tomorrow and you're there with him, and you tell him about the baby then he'll have so much to fight for that he'll be home before we know it." _Brooke knew in her heart that Karen's words were for herself and not Brooke. The older woman was convincing herself that her son would be just fine. There was a tap on the door and Brooke turned to see the doctor poking his head around into the room.

"Karen the doctor's here to take me to see him. I'll call you when I know more."

"_Okay then honey, talk soon. Bye."_

"_Take care of yourself Brooke, and our first grandchild." _Brooke smiled at Keith's words.

"I will do, bye." She hung up and turned back to the doctor feeling the trepidation in her stomach as she followed him down the corridor that had the smell of bleach into a room filled with machines and beeps that filled the otherwise deathly silence. He looked so peaceful in the bed, like he was just sleeping and other than a few small cuts on his face he certainly didn't look like he might have died a few days ago, that he was still critically ill. The doctor left her and she took the seat next to his bed reaching out to hold his hand.

* * *

><p>When she woke up she had an ache in her neck and it took her a minute to remember exactly where she was. Feeling the need for the bathroom she pressed a kiss to his temple and went in search of a bathroom. As she pulled down her panties and sat down the sight that greeted her sent her into complete shock, shaking and feeling sick she covered herself and rushed from the bathroom, she grabbed a passing doctor.<p>

"Help me, I'm bleeding." The woman looked at her confused. "I'm pregnant." The woman placed a comforting arm around Brooke who was shaking violently her fear consuming her at the idea that within days she may lose Lucas and their baby.

"Okay sweetheart just come with me and we'll see what's happening. Try not to panic too much right now honey. Have you got cramps?" Brooke shook her head words eluding her as the doctor guided her into an empty room and helped her onto the bed. Brooke saw her bring the ultrasound machine closer and take the tube of gel from it. "Just pull your shirt up, now this will be cold." Brooke closed her eyes but they sprung open again as she once again saw herself as she'd been in that bathroom. There had been so much blood and she could barely breath such was her fear. The machine was angled away from her so she could not see what the doctor could see. Instead she watched her face trying to read from her expression what she was seeing.

"Am I losing my baby?" Brooke felt her eyes get moist as she spoke and she wished for the numbness that had first enveloped her.

"What's your name honey?"

"Brooke, Brooke Davis." The doctor nodded as she continued to move the Doppler across Brooke's stomach.

"You're visiting someone?" Brooke nodded. "Baby's daddy?"

"Yes, his name is Lucas. He's in a coma and he doesn't know about the baby yet. The doctor told me they're waking him from this medical coma tomorrow and I was going to tell him."

"Well Brooke you can tell him that the two of you are having a baby boy. And he looks pretty good to me." A wave of relief washed over her at the knowledge her baby was safe. Then a frown appeared on the other woman's face.

"What is it?" The woman shook her head.

"Nothing for you to worry about honey. I would imagine the bleeding is probably stress related, so even though I know you probably can't try and relax a little. Now I'm going to call the local hospital in Florence and see if I can set you up an appointment with the gynaecologist there just to double check there's no problems with your pregnancy and it is what I suspect is an unknown P.V. bleed you're having. Some women can have them through pregnancy and some women suffer there just through the second trimester with absolutely no reason behind them. But we do need to get you checked out by a gynaecologist."

"Okay." The woman smiled at her and rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"I'll be right back." True to her word within minutes the doctor was back.

"I've managed to call in some favours and a gynaecologist can see you in an hour. Now it takes about forty five minutes to get there and I've organised for one of the officers to drive you there and wait for you to be seen and bring you back."

"Thank you." The doctor smiled at her as she handed her some tissue to wipe the gel from her stomach.

"Try not to worry. Your little boy looks perfectly healthy to me." And then it hit her. She was having a boy, a perfect little boy who she prayed with all her heart would be the carbon copy replica of the father she hoped he would grow up with.

**I've taken some liberties with the army stuff I know but this is the way it needed to work for this story. I know you all now hate me for this turn of events as you all thought this chapter would be Lucas coming home for good but it's Tree Hill and nothing ever goes smoothly.**


	18. Just Breathe

His head felt fuzzy and his eyes were heavy like they wouldn't open. It felt like he'd been out drinking the night before, or maybe even for the last few days but knew that wasn't possible. He searched his head trying to figure out why exactly he felt like he had the hangover from hell as he slowly became aware of the rest of his body. He felt a pressure on his arm and forced himself to open his heavy lids to see what was weighing him down. A familiar head of brunette hair covered his arm and he tried to think of where he was. As he made himself remember the last thing that came to mind was being sent to check a nearby warehouse and then he couldn't remember anything. As his eyes strayed away from her he realised he was in a hospital. He tried to piece together what he knew but he couldn't. Logic dictated he'd been hurt but nothing made sense to him.

"Brooke." He said as he attempted to move his arm, it felt numb and heavy and he could barely move it. But it was enough for her to stir. He saw the tear tracks down her cheeks and he wanted to reach out and hold her, assure her everything would be okay.

"Hey soldier-boy." She smiled at him and turned to get him the water he wanted and yet hadn't yet asked for. She held the straw to his lips and let him drink. "I need to go get your doctor." He held a hand out to stop her.

"What's happened?" He began to feel a tightness in his chest and his breathing was becoming hard making his vision swim.

"You were shot Luke, I really should get the doctor." He fell back against the pillow as she went to get a doctor.

_She could hear the beeping as she and the doctor got back to near Lucas' room and she quickened her pace with the doctor beside her. She stopped in the doorway to his room as other doctors and nurses came rushing past her to join the one already beside Lucas. His eyes were closed again and the comforting beep of the machine monitoring his heart was now a scary, heart stopping wail._

"_We need to get his heart going again, let's bag him and start CPR." Brooke watched as bag and pump was placed over his mouth and the nurse began to help his breathing while a doctor began chest compressions. Her heart was in her mouth as she watched and prayed that they could save him._

His chest ached and he felt like his head was filled with cotton wool as he forced his eyes open once more, hoping to see her face again. As his vision filled in he saw her stood with a doctor. Both turned as he tried to talk and he felt Brooke softly caress his face.

"Corporal Scott I'm afraid you suffered multiple gunshot wounds while on duty. You're back on base now in the hospital. We performed surgery to remove the bullets and were successful in removing all but one. As I explained to your fiancée the bullet remained is lodged very close to your heart and we needed to see how you were coping once awake before deciding whether the risk of surgery so close to your heart was outweighed by the benefits. In many cases the heart adapts to the metal and you can live a relatively normal life. However your heart slowed to a near stop but thankfully we were able to resuscitate you with CPR, if that were to happen again it would be unlikely we would be able to save you as we are unable to use defibrillators given the proximity of the bullet to the heart. It would appear from this that your body is unable to accommodate the bullet. The chance of your survival without surgery Corporal is less than five percent. However the surgery does have its risks, but the chance of survival is considerably higher."

"If it were you would you have the surgery?"

"Yes I would Corporal."

"Ok then." The doctor nodded and disappeared off leaving Lucas alone with Brooke. He looked over at her and smiled. "So you're my fiancée then?" He asked with a smirk. She shook her head at him as she sat in the chair beside his bed taking his hand.

"Your mom said it so that I could be the one to come and not her."

"You know I was planning on asking you to marry me when I got home."

"Is that before or after you told me you were back for good?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and he smirked at her again.

"They told you."

"Only after we found out you were hurt."

"I guess I don't have to worry about what the answer would have been."

"Let's get married now." He chuckled at her.

"Brooke they let you in you're good." She leaned forward and looked straight at him.

"Lucas we have wasted so much time and we are being shown now just how precious that time is."

"You're serious." She nodded and he tried to figure out how he felt about that. His fear being that if he didn't survive Brooke would be left a widow, but then weren't hundreds of other women when they loved a man who served his country.

"You're crazy Brooke Davis. Or should I start calling you Brooke Scott?" She smiled at him.

"Are we doing this?" He nodded knowing that if he died in surgery he wanted to know he'd finally married her, finally showed her that she was his world.

"You better go get the chaplain." She grinned at him and stood kissing him deeply. As she pulled back he smirked at her.

"Not now honey I have a headache." He watched as for a minute the tension left her face and she laughed a genuine laugh.

"I'll be back in a minute." He smiled at her as she disappeared off and he was left alone to consider the implications of the next few hours. There was the voice in his head that told him he was being unfair marrying her when he could die. That he was selfishly putting his need to make her his and for the world to know it before what was best for her and yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything else. If he didn't make it he would die at his happiest knowing that even if only for a short time Brooke was his wife. He looked over to the door as he heard it open expecting Brooke, instead he saw his doctor.

"I've spoken to the cardiology team and they are going to come down in about an hour to get you prepped for surgery."

"That soon?"

"Sooner is better Corporal."

* * *

><p>With thirty minutes before he would be wheeled off to surgery the chaplain had agreed to marry Lucas and Brooke. She looked terrified and though he hated to think she was already regretting the decision he knew he had to say something.<p>

"Before we do this Lucas there's something I need to tell you." He nodded for her to go on. "I'm pregnant Lucas." He didn't know whether the breathlessness was his chest or her words. He felt like the world stopped then and he couldn't form a single thought let alone words. "Eighteen weeks, it's a boy."

"A son? We're having a son." She nodded. "Well we better hurry and get married so they can fix me and we can go home and get ready for our boy coming." Her face lit up at his words and she leaned down into him.

"I love you Lucas."

"I love you too Pretty Girl." The chaplain cleared his voice and Brooke stood, her hand in his as the chaplain began.

"We are here to mark the love that Lucas and Brooke share with one another. A love that cannot be denied and should be celebrated. Lucas and Brooke, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in the bonds of marriage. Lucas, do you take Brooke to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." He watched her then thinking that she deserved so much more from him on her wedding day, she deserved her dream and he pledged to himself then that should he survive he would give her the day she dreamed of back home with their family and friends surrounding them.

"Repeat after me, I Lucas Eugene Scott, take thee Brooke Penelope Davis to be my wife, to have and to hold, to love, cherish and protect in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer until death parts us." He felt the familiar tightness in his chest and his breathing became painful. His laboured breaths had Brooke turning a worried eye to him and the doctor stepping closer. He held a hand up to signal that he could continue but he could see the wariness behind both sets of eyes.

"I, Lucas Eugene Scott, take thee Brooke Penelope Davis to be my wife, to have and to hold, to love, cherish and protect in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer until death parts us."

"Brooke , do you take Lucas to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Repeat after me, I, Brooke Penelope Davis take thee Lucas Eugene Scott to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love, cherish and protect in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer until death parts us." Hearing her pledging herself to him was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard, this woman who had already dedicated her life to him in so many ways when he was so undeserving of it. The woman who soon would be round with his child.

"I, Brooke Penelope Davis take thee Lucas Eugene Scott to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love, cherish and protect in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer until death parts us." His breaths were becoming strangled and he felt his vision begin to swim as he tried to focus on what the chaplain was saying.

"Lucas and Brooke, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.  
>Lucas and Brooke, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. You may now kiss." He felt Brooke bring her lips to his and he tried to reach up to touch her face but found he couldn't. The edges of his vision were becoming black and his breath caught in his throat.<p>

"Lucas?" He heard Brooke's panicked voice and wanted to tell her not to worry that he was still here but he found it impossible to say a word.

"Corporal?" He heard the doctor and wanted to turn to him but he felt his eyes drooping further closed and he heard the most horrendous sound as he slipped into blackness.


	19. Return

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm dedicating this chapter to dianehermans for not letting me consider being lazy at all with this story and keep going with super fast updates! Short chapter this time but I've not been well. We're getting close to the end now, but it had to happen. This story has come quite a way from the one shot it started at and I think there'll be just two more chapters to finish things off.**

She stirred as she felt the wheels of the plane touch down on the tarmac. She was exhausted and despite knowing she had landed at home she was still reluctant to open her eyes. It had been a long day and a long flight and she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes again and slip back into slumber. Forcibly she made herself wake and as the fasten seatbelt sign was dimmed she unclipped her belt and stood stretching out in the small space. Her back ached and her stomach now had the clear swell of pregnancy. She smiled to herself as she thought of her friends and family that were awaiting her arrival. People that had known she was pregnant for just minutes before she flew to Italy and now she was back four weeks later with a clear baby bump she couldn't wait to see them and see the looks on their faces at the obvious sign of her and Lucas' son growing inside her. She'd spent a lot of time beside Lucas' sleeping form thinking of names she could call her son and yet had been unable to settle on just one definitive choice. One of the officer's had brought her a book of baby names that his wife had purchased when she had been pregnant the previous year. She smiled with fondness as she thought back to the people she had met while she'd been in that hospital. Aside from the doctors and nurses there had been army officers coming and going telling her all about her Lucas in a way she'd never seen him. The wives had rallied round her and had insisted that she come and stay on the base with them, assuring her they would keep up her vigil while she went back with the other women and ate and slept, ensuring that she was cared for and the child that grew within her. She didn't doubt that she would remain in touch with many of the women for whom she had become so dependent on during her time there. She had been so touched by the warmth of those women.

"You need any help with the bags Mrs Scott?" She smiled down at her husband lazily.

"Not from you. You're still on strict orders to relax, take it easy no lifting or carrying of any kind." He rolled his eyes at her.

"I feel fine Brooke." She leant down and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'd like to keep it that way, so humour me." He shook his head at her and she smirked back at him. The gentleman behind her actually passed her bags down to her and she was sure he felt Lucas was wrong for not getting them. Until she held a hand out to help him from the seat and he passed his crutches across to her. The people behind her rather surprisingly given people's usual impatience to get off a flight waited for the decorated man to be helped to his feet by his pregnant wife and struggle to navigate his way to the exit of the plane with his wife hovering behind him anxious to help ease his way. Once off the plane he rested against the metal of the jet way allowing the faster and more able passengers to file past him. "You okay?" she questioned him worried by the pain and effort she saw in his features.

"I'm fine Brooke, the doctors wouldn't have let me fly back if I wasn't ready for it." She merely raised an eyebrow knowing full well how he had spent the weeks badgering the doctors to go home, to be allowed out of bed within days of having surgery. He seemed unwilling to realise that his body needed time and rest to recover. While they'd been in the hospital the circumstances surrounding how he had been shot had emerged. His unit had been checking a warehouse that was rumoured to be the hiding place of several of the rebel fighters, a bomb had been planted and Lucas had managed to rescue two men before being shot at by the rebels. All she knew was that he was getting better, they were going home and he wouldn't be in that kind of danger again.

"I'm your wife now soldier-boy it's my job to worry." He smiled at her briefly and then smirked as he realised something.

"I need a new nickname Davis I'm not a soldier anymore." She laughed then.

"Okay Husband, but I'm not a Davis anymore." She replied as she returned his smirk.

"Well there's always Pretty Girl." She rolled her eyes at their usual banterish exchange and helped him back to his feet. He struggled to make his way down the jet way into the arrivals lounge and Brooke struggled to assist him and bring their bags. They had barely stepped foot in arrivals before she felt hands taking the bags from her and she felt the weight of Lucas being relieved from her body. She looked up a smile already on her face to find Nathan and Brandon both supporting and helping Lucas while Keith had their bags, wide smiles on everyone's faces as they welcomed Brooke and Lucas home. Brooke could barely keep up then as the entire family welcomed them both back.

"You're huge!" Haley declared loudly and then slapped one hand over her mouth. "Sorry never call a pregnant lady huge." Brooke laughed and hugged her friend.

"It's fine Haley I like the fact you can tell now, well now Lucas knows." As the others went on Haley hung back with Brooke, who couldn't help but look at her gorgeous niece. "She's so big now Haley, and so beautiful!" Haley smiled like every proud mother when someone compliments their baby.

"So Lucas was happy about the baby?" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah he's really happy. I was so terrified when I first got there I started bleeding but they checked me out and told me the baby was fine and that it was just stress. Can't imagine where the stress came from." She said sarcastically and laughed. Haley wrapped the arm that wasn't carrying Chloe's baby seat around Brooke.

"At least you're home now and Lucas is getting better." Brooke smiled and looked ahead at the rest of the Scott family.

"How's Brandon been?"

"It was hard at first, especially not knowing what was happening to Luke. Brandon really does seem to worship him and he took it really hard and I think he felt a little adrift given the fact that he doesn't know any of us that well. But Nathan kept up the early morning runs with him and it gave them time to bond. Mostly he's been at the body shop with Keith being taught about engines. When Lily's not been at school they've been spending a lot of time at Wrightsville Beach with him teaching her to surf. And he's been taking Jamie to the River Court and playing basketball, he's not half bad at it now. He's settling down but now you're back and he'll be in his home he'll be a totally different kid from the one who first came to you." Brooke felt so happy to know Brandon had been settled down and she was even a little surprised by her desire to make sure he was okay, to give him a real home.

* * *

><p>Brooke smiled as the car turned into the street, she could hardly believe she'd owned this house for over a month and had slept in it just once. Yet strangely the sight of it calmed her greatly and it certainly felt like coming home.<p>

"So this is home then?" Brooke smiled as Lucas spoke.

"This is home." He reached a hand across to grasp hers and they shared a smile. Brooke went to unlock the door to their home as Lucas was helped inside. Brooke felt tears prick at her eyes as she saw that in her absence the unpacking had been finished and inside the house was draped in Welcome Home banners and a beautiful bouquet of flowers adorned the dinner table. She turned as Karen and Haley came and stood behind her.

"We didn't want you coming home and having all this work to do."

"Thank you both." The three women embraced then before breaking apart. Brooke went over to where Lucas had been settled on the couch and took his head, the pair sharing a look between them before Lucas cleared his throat.

"First off thank you for the welcome, you have no idea how good it is to be back home. Brooke and I have some news, we didn't want to say this over the phone. I know you all think this is probably a long time coming but when my 'fiancée' showed up in Italy I figured it was a sign." Lily squealed.

"You proposed!" Brooke glanced at Lucas and the pair smiled.

"Actually before I had the surgery we got married." A collective gasp sounded in the room alongside Lily's squeal of excitement.

"Well it's about time, I mean you have wasted the last eight years bro." Lucas chuckled and Brooke lightly slapped Nathan's chest.

"Well they're making up for it now, married and having a baby within months." Keith responded and Brooke looked around the room at her family feeling beyond happy with everything. The years it had taken them to get here didn't matter, it didn't even matter that Lucas was still recovering from being hurt so badly, the only thing that mattered was that she was his wife now, they were living together for good not to be parted for months or even years again and soon she would give birth to their son. She noticed that both Brandon and Lily were nowhere to be seen and went in search of the teenagers. She saw the patio door open and was about to walk out when she hear Brandon's voice.

"I'm the only one in there that isn't a Scott." Brooke paused and peeked round the door to see Brandon sat on the back step with Lily beside him.

"Well as much as us Scotts are awesome what's the big deal?" Brooke made herself take the steps outside as loudly as she could for fear the teens thought she was eavesdropping.

"Hey Lily could you give us a sec?" Lily looked at Brandon again before standing and heading inside. Brooke went further outside and with some difficulty got herself sat beside Brandon.

"You okay?" She questioned as she looked over at him. He didn't look at her merely nodding. "Would you believe I actually missed you these last few weeks. This time last year if I heard me saying I missed you I'd have said I'd gone crazy." She saw a slight smirk about his lips as he replied.

"Well maybe you are crazy."

"You know you can change your name by deed poll when you're sixteen – or younger with your parent or guardian's consent. But I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me that I'm a Scott and you're a Davis you're still my brother and I love you like I never thought I would, you're my family as much as any one of those people inside that house. Lucas and I getting married, having this baby it doesn't erase what you mean to us. Brandon it doesn't matter that you were fifteen when we first met, that we didn't spend those first fifteen years of your life together. Lucas and Lily didn't have that either. In fact if you combine all the time Lucas has been here in Lily's life then we're probably about even. This will always be your home Brandon. I didn't give up my life in New York to move here for Luke, I did before then, before this baby. I did it for you Brandon. And I will keep doing things for you because you are as much mine now as this baby is, as much ours as this baby is."

"The two of you are the closest I've ever got to a normal family, to having parents. I don't think I could stand losing that now I have it." Brooke smiled and put an arm round Brandon's shoulders pulling him against her.

"I could have ten kids Brandon and it wouldn't change a thing. You will always be family, my family. I love you like I love this baby, don't ever doubt that for a second."

"I guess you two being married is pretty cool, I know everyone in there have been waiting forever for it to happen. Shame he had to almost die first." Brooke chuckled then.

"Yeah it is, so let's go back inside because this is as much welcoming you to your new home as it is us." Brandon stood and held a hand out to help Brooke up and with his arm around her now as he towered over her they walked back inside. Lucas' eyes found hers and with silent communication she told him that everything would be okay. She knew it would be. She finally had everything she wanted, and it was all in this room.


	20. And Suddenly Everything Changes

He shot in bed coated in sweat his chest heaving. She was awake beside him instantly, maybe before he was awake himself her arms around him comforting him the best she could pulling him against her swollen body. He'd been home now for three months and he was still having nightmares. It disturbed him just how badly he was handling his last tour of duty. He knew it was his own injuries that plagued him and he hated that seeing it as weak. He'd not suffered like this when he'd seen men he'd known and worked beside, his friends and brothers in arms blown to pieces. During his years in the army he'd seen more than most would know and he understood why men and women suffered things like post traumatic stress, he understood perfectly and yet it had never been him. Until now, he'd been injured before and yet he knew it had never been like this. He knew he was lucky to be alive this time and he knew how close he'd been to never seeing the child he and Brooke had created grow up, to never even knowing that his child existed. The nightmares were not of being shot, they were not of battlefields and army life. Instead the nightmares were about Brooke.

"It's okay Luke, you're here with me. You're safe." He nodded and laid back down pulled her with him so she lay with her head against his chest, her weight a comfort for him knowing that she was here with him, that he wasn't missing this. His hand sought out her extended abdomen and he was reassured as the baby kicked where his hand lay.

"Hey son." His voice was soft and quiet in case Brooke had fallen back to sleep.

"I can't decide whether he really loves you and always wants you to know he's there or can't stand you and keeps telling you to get away." He chuckled back at her. It was true that his son could be kicking up a storm until someone tried to feel and then he went still, unless that person was his father. When Lucas touched a hand to Brooke's stomach his son always moved or kicked out. As the kicks got stronger, the baby got bigger and the space more confined Lucas was amazed and freaked out in equal measure at seeing the shape of an elbow or a foot sticking clearly out from Brooke's belly.

"I hope it's the former." Even though he'd always had a vague feeling he'd like to be a father one day he had never actually been able to see it happening, and it wasn't necessarily down to his job or his fear of commitment. As time had gone on it just seemed less and less likely given that everyone he knew had long since taken that step. Waking up in that hospital and having Brooke be there by his side had meant everything to him and her agreeing to marry him had been the dream he'd held onto for a long time, and yet having children had still not seemed like it was part of their future, not realistically. It just wasn't something he'd seen in his future despite persistent vague idea that he'd like to be a father one day. Then she told him she was pregnant. Whether he believed in destiny, providence or fate before that day he wasn't sure but he felt like it had all taken control of his life and delivered him the gift he wasn't sure he deserved but had known instantly that he wanted more than he'd ever wanted anything. This child, this beautiful child that was half him and half Brooke was all he wanted, this child and Brooke would complete him. By Brooke's now even breathing he knew she was asleep again and was about to close his eyes and attempt to get some sleep himself were it not for the quiet and yet distinct sound of the front door being shut. With a frown he gently rolled Brooke off him and he pulled himself to a stand. His leg was healing but it was far from perfect, not wanting to fumble in the dark for his crutch he instead leaned against the walls and doorways and hobbled towards the stair case wanting to investigate who was coming in their house at just gone 3am. He didn't even need to get to the stairs for it to become clear.

"Busted." Muttered the teen as he realised Lucas was standing at the top of the landing.

"Yeah busted. You were back by curfew Brandon and yet here you are sneaking in at 3 in the morning. I think we better take this downstairs and talk about this." Brandon sighed and hung his head but didn't move, instead he waited until Lucas was on the top of the stairs with him and helped the older man down the stairs knowing it was still difficult for him to do it alone, particularly without his crutch. Lucas held the smile back. Somehow he knew that Brandon sneaking out after curfew wasn't a sign of him slipping back to the teen he'd been a year ago. No he rather suspected there was another much more normal teenage reason behind this escapade. The pair settled at the two bar stools in the kitchen, Brandon having got both a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Guess I should apologise right about now." Brandon said sheepishly after trying to wait Lucas out.

"Care to tell me where you've been." Brandon looked away guilty and Lucas guessed his suspicions about Brandon's whereabouts tonight were correct. Brandon clearly wasn't planning on implicating anyone else in his crime nor was he stupid enough to give his partner in crime away to the one person in Tree Hill other than her parents that would have a problem with the location of the crime. While Lucas recognised Brandon had turned 16 the previous month and had been settling into school well he still wasn't happy about where he guessed Brandon had been or who he'd been with. "Okay how about I put forth where I think you've been and you can confirm or deny. See I think that both you and Lily came back from the River Court in time for your respective curfews, then I suspect you sneaked out your window and down the tree right outside and into Lily's room via the external door that's there." Lucas could see the truth written all over Brandon's face.

"We weren't doing anything I swear." Lucas doubted that entirely, but figured what Brandon meant was that they weren't having sex. That certainly wasn't something he wanted to think about. "How'd you know?"

"That was my room in high school, I know all the tricks. Brandon whether you and Lily were doing things we would approve or not the fact is you were out past curfew, and she for her part isn't allowed friends or boys over after curfew either. Even worse is the fact you've both got school tomorrow. I highly doubt that you don't see enough of one another." The pair had in fact been inseparable since Brandon moved to Tree Hill Lucas had been informed when he got back and the past three months the only thing that had changed was that Brandon was longer staying on the sofa at his mom's house and therefore was no longer under the same roof as Lily. He knew that Keith and his mom would go insane if they knew Brandon had been in Lily's room for the past four hours. Lucas knew that if the two of them were sleeping together then they'd do it regardless of what he said to them but that didn't mean that their wishes and rules could be ignored.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well right now we're going to bed and then tomorrow when you get home from school we will sit down with your sister and discuss this and your punishment." Brandon nodded resigned and Lucas was glad that he at least realised that this was an act worthy of punishment. The pair made their way back up the stairs Brandon helping Lucas once more, a fact that made Lucas feel proud of the man Brandon was becoming. That he could know punishment was hovering over him and yet still help Lucas. It showed a level of maturity he hadn't had this time nine months ago. "You know I have to tell my mom and Keith about this."

"I know, just make sure they know it was my idea." Lucas nodded and left Brandon to go in his room while he made his way back to his own. Brooke was now sprawled on her side across the entire bed and he grinned at the sight of her. Even with the nightmares his life was pretty much perfect right about now.

* * *

><p>"You sure about this?" He questioned her as they stood at the bottom of the steps to the large imposing building. She grinned at him and he took her hand as they began to make their way up the steps.<p>

"We made a difference to Brandon didn't we?" He pulled a face at her then and she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Brandon snuck out last night to Lily's room until just gone 3 this morning." He saw the fury in her eyes as she turned to him just outside the doors to the building.

"And you didn't think to mention this before now." He shrugged.

"We can't actually punish him until he gets home from school anyway and we're going to my mom and Keith's after this and they need to know too..." He trailed off knowing he was fighting a losing battle. She huffed before pushing through the doors into the building. She sat down and let him inform the woman on the reception desk that they were there. "Is now really the right time to be giving me the silent treatment?" She glared at him and he was quiet again letting the silence expand the gap between them until finally something broke it.

"Mr and Mrs Scott?" A voice said and he turned to see a woman in a suit holding a clipboard looking up at them as though there was any doubt that they were indeed Mr and Mrs Scott. He and Brooke stood and he felt her grab his hand and squeeze as though reassuring him when he knew she was the one who needed his reassurance. He smiled softly at her as they following the woman into the room, finding themselves sitting across from the woman who had brought her in and another woman and man. Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the three people opposite the sifted through the papers in front of them.

"So Mr and Mrs Scott I see you're expecting a child." Lucas wanted to roll his eyes at the woman, talk about stating the obvious Brooke was just about ready to pop any time now. "Do you really think that you're ready for this type of challenge when you're about to have a baby?"

"Well it's something I believe is a very good cause and when we first enquired about this we were told that it may well be months before we're called upon, even if we're not we're prepared for the amount of work involved. Besides which we understand that the application process is sometimes lengthy and typically is between six months to a year, it's fairly obvious that this child will be making an appearance well before that time."

"What makes you think you'll be able to cope with the difficulties that lay ahead?"

"Well this time last year I was living in New York with the unruliest teen you've ever met. My father and his second wife died in an accident and my half-brother was sent to live with her parents, within weeks they had kicked him out and he was living with me. Shortly thereafter Brandon got kicked out of school for drug related offences. Frankly you wouldn't trust him to be alone for a second. However the change in him since then has been amazing and I believe it is down to the rules and discipline Lucas brought to his life, and more importantly the family we gave him. I know myself from when I was his age a lot of the things I did that were questionable were done to get my parents' attention. It was never successful and so those acts got more outrageous. For Brandon it had reached the point where he would never be able to get their attention. I gave up my entire life to move here for Brandon, because there was a community and a family he could be part of, I would have the time to create the home he needed and because there was a school here that was willing to give him a shot which was more than any school in New York. He's trusted to care for our nephew who is six years old because he has become a responsible young man and it didn't happen overnight it was hard work. I strongly believe what he needed and what we gave him was someone who was there not just to punish him and hand out discipline and work but someone to love him and care about him. Until he came to live with me that's exactly what he'd been missing."

"Speaking of which you and your husband have only been married for four months I see, that's not particularly stable looking."

"As I'm sure you can see from the paperwork until recently I was serving in the army, Brooke and I have been together since we first met at my brother's engagement party just less than nine years ago. Though we didn't get married until recently we have loved each other and been committed to one another for a long time. Marriage wasn't something I considered until recently because I knew that when we married I wanted to have served my time within the army, I didn't want us to get married and for me to have to leave again. I saw us having a married life here."

"What do you intend to do now you're no longer in the army?"

"My uncle, also a war veteran, has an auto body shop here and once my leg has fully healed I'll be working with him. But financially work really isn't an issue. Brooke's company provides us with a very secure living and we have a substantial nest egg."

"Is this what the two of you really want?" Lucas looked over at Brooke and he clearly remembered asking her the same question when she had first suggested this just less than six weeks ago. For Lucas her suggestion that they register themselves as foster parents had seemed to come right out of left field. He was so engrossed in building their life, their perfect life that it hadn't occurred to him that there would ever need to be more than what they had already. Brooke though had explained to him that she felt so proud of what they'd done, and what Brandon had achieved with the support of not just the two of them but the entire Scott clan, and she wanted to offer that to other kids who needed it. She didn't want to adopt a child that could easily go to another family, a blank slate baby that everyone would want. Instead she wanted to help those kids too old to be helped by most other couples. Lucas knew that what she was really saying is she wanted to help someone like the person she used to be, and what that really meant was she wanted to help someone like Rachel. And he truly understood that. He felt such pride in Brandon and himself at the turn in the teen and he knew that they had a lot they could offer, but like the woman on the panel in front of him he had questioned whether this was really the right time. But as the woman who had been their first contact with social services had explained to them fostering was not necessarily something that was constant, sometimes a child just needed a temporary home for whatever reason and some foster parents were right for some children and not others so in many ways it was a lottery and it may be that you could go months, maybe longer without being needed and then be required to house multiple foster children at once. It wasn't that he doubted that they could offer a stable, loving temporary home to any child who might need it, but there was part of him that questioned if Brooke would ever truly forgive herself for what happened to her childhood friend.

"It's not about want, it's about whether or not we can give a child, a teenager ever a place they can call home when their real home is out of reach for whatever reason. It's about what we can offer to help any child who might need it, for however long they need it." Brooke looked across at him when she finished waiting to hear what he had to say.

"When I was growing up it was no secret that my father didn't want me, but my mom was amazing. And I was even luckier to have my uncle Keith who was everything a boy would need from a father. In time he and my mother married and he became my stepfather, the father of my little sister. My point is the sense of family I got from him, it's everything. He chose to be there for me and he helped me become the man I am. If my father had stuck around I might be a very different man right now – a lesser man, sometimes we need someone to help us and guide us, someone who for whatever reason chooses to be in our lives and make them better in whatever way they can. My uncle did that for me, we have done that for Brooke's brother and now we think that we can do that for another child, several other children. We could have this child, or four children but it wouldn't make us any less willing, able and committed to helping children that need help."

* * *

><p>"You know you were pretty convincing in there for a man with his own reservations." Brooke said as he drove them to his mom's house.<p>

"I'm not against being foster parents Brooke and I never said that I was. I was surprised and a little unsure of your timing is all. And I question whether we're spreading ourselves too thin with the baby coming so soon. Brooke I also think that this needing to help a child, or teen in need comes from Rachel and..."

"Luke." Her voice was tight and he worried he was upsetting her. He looked across at her and saw the whiteness of her knuckles as she gripped her bag. "We need to detour."

"What?"

"Luke I'm fairly certain the baby's coming." His eyes went wide and he gripped the wheel tighter. Panic shot through him at the realisation that he was actually going to be a father. "Lucas!" Brooke's voice rose and he shook his head to clear his panic and focus on being what his wife needed him to be.

"Okay let's go to the hospital."


	21. Surprise

**Apologies for the almost forever this chapter has taken to get written and posted, I've been super busy but I do have a nice long chapter for you all so hopefully I'm forgiven and will get lots of reviews.**

"I still can't believe we made this, something so perfect." Brooke smiled up at her husband as he gazed adoringly down at their son. He'd barely managed to say anything else in the hour since the screaming baby came into this world letting everyone know that he was here, Lucas had joked he was exactly like his mother in that way. A soft knock on the door alerted them to the fact the family was likely to now start arriving to view the new addition. A hesitant Brandon poked his head round the door and Brooke grinned widely at her brother.

"Hey come meet your nephew." She watched him straighten up and come further into the room knowing instinctively what it was that had him so nervous. She'd experienced crushing insecurity her entire life down to her parents' indifference and she knew that he felt the exact same thing. As he stood next to her looked down at her son in her arms she smiled up at him. "Do you want to hold him?" He looked a little worried but she carefully passed her son over to him anyway and like most people do he seemed to know exactly how to hold the tiny baby. "So I hate to be the one to break it to you Brandon but you're not the only Davis in the family now. This is Joshua Davis Scott." She watched the smile spread across her brother's face.

"I think I can cope with not being the only Davis in the house." The door opened and Karen, Keith and Lily came in, as Lucas greeted his family Brooke whispered to her brother.

"Just because I went into a very long and painful labour don't think that means that I've forgotten what Lucas told me about you sneaking out to see Lily." She saw the alarm in Brandon's face and watched to laugh but managed to contain herself. The girl in question positioned herself beside Brandon and peered over at her nephew.

"Oh you guys he's so beautiful. I'm totally there for babysitting."

"I've a feeling we won't need to worry about babysitting for a while, Brandon's grounded for the next month anyway." She watched the frown on her brother's face and the confusion on Lily's. She realised then that Brandon had not told the brunette teen that they'd been caught.

"Can I hold my grandson then?" Karen asked and Brandon passed the baby across to her.

"Oh Lucas he looks just like you did."

"God help you Brooke if he's exactly like his father." Keith grinned at her and Lucas looked offended making Brooke laugh. "Take that look off your face Luke you were a cute kid but sleep wasn't a priority for you. When you were first born you hardly ever slept, you were four before you gave your mom a decent night's sleep."

"And here I was hoping he'd be like his dad, now I'm not so sure." Brooke joked but her eyes told another story as she looked across at her husband.

* * *

><p>EIGHT MONTHS LATER<p>

"Happy anniversary husband." Brooke said as she climbed on the bed in which her husband still lay. He smiled at her and took her hands as she made her way up the bed towards him eventually stopping and leaning down to press her lips to his.

"Happy anniversary pretty girl." She relaxed her body so it lay on his and snuggled into his embrace. "Are you sure you're okay about today? I mean not many people share their first wedding anniversary with their in-laws renewing their vows." Brooke pulled back and smiled softly at the concern etched on his face.

"I think it's so sweet that your mom and Keith want to renew their vows and the fact that this was the only date available means I am okay with it. Besides even though it's not what most people do there are two important things you've overlooked, one being that weddings are very romantic and the second being that there are few things I love more than a good wedding." He smiled at her and she hoped he knew she meant every word. She truly didn't mind the fact that Karen and Keith were renewing their vows today putting pay to any chance of she and Lucas having an intimate celebration of their one year anniversary. She loved Luke's family and she loved weddings and so long as she spent the day with him it was irrelevant to her what they did.

"I love you Brooke Scott." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too Lucas Scott. And the only part of today I'm going to hate is that I have to be at your mom's in an hour to help her get ready and that means that I will be without my most favourite guy in the entire world for the next three hours and I'm not sure I can be away from him that long." She grinned as her husband chuckled both knowing that she was not talking about him.

"And where is my gorgeous boy?" Brooke leant down to kiss him again.

"Brandon" kiss "is" kiss "watching" kiss "him" kiss "for" kiss "a" kiss "few" kiss "minutes." She smiled at the wolfish grin on her husband's face as he got the clear message she was sending.

"Well I wonder what we can do to amuse ourselves for the next few minutes." He replied before grasping her and spinning them both over on the bed so he was above her, one hand already making its way up the t-shirt of his she wore. She moaned as his hand reached the top of her thigh and she moved her hips to meet him.

CRASH

The noise followed by the cries of their son and Brandon swearing put an end to the moment as both rushed out the bedroom and down the stairs. Brandon looked up at them with a sheepish look on his face. Joshua was sat in the middle of the kitchen with the chocolate dessert they'd purchased for the previous evening and then been too pull to finish all over him and the area surrounding him.

"I only looked away for a second to read the text I got and when I turn round he's using the drawer handles to stand up only he reached too high and..." Brandon trailed off it being clear exactly what the and was. Josh had been eager to get moving from a young age and at eight months old now he was already pulling himself to a standing position and cruising round the furniture having almost completely abandoned crawling to practise his newfound ability. Brooke rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her before stepping gingerly forward trying to avoid the chocolate goop on the floor and reaching forward to pick her son up.

"I'll go get this monkey all cleaned up while you guys handle in here and then I'll head to your mom's." She grinned to herself as she skipped away from the kitchen towards the bathroom thinking to herself that she had absolutely given herself the better end of the deal.

* * *

><p>With hair and makeup done the occupants of Karen Scott's household it was now time for all of them to start getting dressed. Lily had taken Chloe off to her room to keep the toddler occupied while Haley and Brooke helped Karen into her dress.<p>

"Oh I just want to check on the caterers, why don't you girls get your dresses on while I do that and then we can get me into mine." Karen said after reading a text and standing to leave the room. She turned back. "Oh Brooke I think we put yours on the back of the door in the en-suite bathroom honey." Karen smiled at Brooke before she disappeared off. With a smile at her friend she disappeared into the bathroom and found a dress bag hanging from the door. She carefully unzipped it and gasped in horror.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Haley called from the bedroom.

"They sent me the wrong dress." Brooke was dismayed to discover that instead of the beautiful midnight blue gown she and Karen had selected that was the exact same colour as Haley's dress that she had been sent a gown that while stunningly beautiful was actually a wedding dress.

"Gee I hope not because there's no way I'm flying back up to New York to get a different dress." Brooke's eyes widened at the sound of the unmistakeable drawl of her oldest friend. She walked back into the bedroom the dress still in her hands and felt confused and delighted at the sight of none other than Peyton Jagelski.

"P. Jagelski what are you doing here? And why did you bring this dress?" Brooke looked in wonderment as the other three women shared a look before Karen stepped forward.

"Brooke honey Keith and I are not renewing our vows today."

"Karen you're supposed to get cold feet at the wedding not the vow renewal." She half joked still desperately trying to reach the same page her friends and mother-in-law was on.

"We were never renewing our vows Brooke. Lucas wanted to surprise you but even he knew there was no way he could keep something so big a secret. You can't organise a wedding without someone knowing, besides he wanted it to be perfect and it couldn't be perfect if he didn't know what you liked. So between us we came up with the perfect ruse, a vow renewal is happening today Brooke, but it was never for Keith and I." Brooke's eyes widened as the meaning behind Karen's words became clear, the meaning for why Peyton was here and why Brooke's dress was no longer a bridesmaids dress but a wedding dress.

"This is all for me?" She looked first to Karen and then to Haley knowing that those pair were the ones most responsible for knowing exactly how she herself would have had things were it her day.

"It sure is Tigger. Luke has hated the way you guys got married since it happened, he just thinks you deserved the day of your dreams that day more than anyone else ever has because of everything he put you through. We suggested a party to celebrate your marriage but he came to us and said he didn't want a party he wanted to give you the day you missed out on having, perfect to the last detail. And he couldn't think of a better day to do it than on your first anniversary. So I called Peyton and told her reserve the date because she'd have to come to Tree Hill to watch you get married." Brooke felt tears welling in her eyes and she wished for nothing more than her husband to be here so she could tell him just how much the trouble he'd obviously gone to meant to her.

"I can't believe he'd do that." But in actual fact now she knew she could believe it of him. Lucas just seemed to know exactly what to say or do, what she needed to be happier than she ever thought she could be, happier than anyone ever had a right to be. There was a knock on the door preventing Brooke from finding anything more to say to her friends, her family in thanks for what they too had done.

"Come in." Karen called out and seconds later Brandon's head poked round the door.

"I hear there's a bride in here that might need someone to give her away." Brooke couldn't stop the tears falling as she motioned her brother over and wrapped her arms around him. She felt like her entire world had changed so fast. It was hard to think there had ever been a time where she didn't have a brother who she loved almost as much as her own child.

"There's no one else in the world I'd want to walk me down the aisle." She said to him as they continued to embrace.

"I love you sis, and despite today I'll never actually be giving you away – not even to Luke." She felt more tears come and tightened her grip on her brother. Somehow in the past 16 months Brandon had grown the most of any of them, he'd become a man right before her eyes and it scared her that he was not yet seventeen. She hated the thought that it wouldn't be long before he was going off to college and she would be losing the brother who'd only just become a part of her.

* * *

><p>Brooke took Brandon's hand as he helped her from the car outside the church. The day was beautiful and she was surprised at just how well the dress fitted her despite having no fittings. It felt like a glove and she felt like a princess. Haley and Peyton fluffed and straightened her dress while Karen lifted the veil over her face with last smiles Lily and Chloe began to make their way down the aisle, Chloe scattering flowers as she went, Lily three steps behind her. Karen then began the march down the aisle, followed by Haley and Peyton. Then the doors opened and the wedding march began marking the time for Brooke and Brandon to make their way into the church. Brandon held out his arm and Brooke looped her own through it with a smile they began. Brooke gasped a little as she looked round the church, it couldn't have looked more beautiful or more like the dream wedding that she had missed out on. She didn't regret marrying Lucas the way they did, though she had belatedly realised how much she had wanted her friends there for the day. It hadn't happened that way and she'd accepted it but now Lucas was giving her everything they never had. Everything she'd never expected them to have as little as three years ago. She'd never thought she and Lucas would be in the same town long enough to have a real relationship let alone a marriage and a family.<p>

She looked front and found her husband. He looked so handsome and beyond sexy, she smiled to herself already plotting the wedding night. As they reached the altar she passed her flowers to Haley and Peyton lifted her veil. She shared a hug with Brandon and pressed a kiss to his cheek, he took his seat and she sought out Keith holding her son before she finally turned to Lucas, already tears were in her eyes.

The minister stepped forward and opened the service with a prayer before continuing the service. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to reaffirm the vows of love and marriage that exists between Lucas and Brooke. Marriage is a most honourable estate created by our Lord signifying unto us the mystical union between a man and a woman. So to may this marriage be adorned also by a true and everlasting love that we pray shall continue through eternity." The minister paused before beginning a reading from Corinthians.

"Love endures and is kind. Love is not envious or jealous. Love wants not for itself.  
>Love is not puffed up, nor does it behave wrongly. Love seeks not for it's own. Love is not easily provoked. Love is not rude. Love thinks No evil. Love does not rejoice in wrong, but dwells in the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, endures all things, and love never fails." Once more the minster allowed himself a pause and Brooke mouthed a quick 'I love you' to her beloved husband overwhelmed by how much he so clearly loved her.<p>

"The Union of husband and wife is one of the heart, mind, and body and is intended by the Lord for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given to one another in the times of prosperity and adversity. The union grows as the couple become one in more and more ways on a growing basis as their love for one another expands. Lucas and Brooke life is given to us as individuals and the first lesson we must learn is how to live together with each other as a married couple. Love is given to us by our family and friends, We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and learning to live together is one of life's greatest challenges. This is the goal of a married life." Brooke smiled once more at Lucas knowing that before him she had never opened herself up to love and he had taught her to love, like she had with him. And it had certainly been the greatest challenge the pair had ever faced, their love story was not simple nor had it ever been easy, but in the past year everything seemed to be falling into place and this today was more than a renewal of vows, it was the sign that they were finally getting to live that life they had seen others live, one of happily ever after.

"But the husband and wife should not confuse the love of worldly measures, for even if worldly success is found, only love can hold a marriage together. The measure of a true love is one given freely and a love that is freely accepted. Both of you are blessed with God's greatest gift of all, an abiding and true love of each other, and the reward of a life long companionship that entered your life through the love in your lives. As you travel through this life together remember it was love that got you here, it is love that will continue in your lives, and it is love that will cause this union to endure. I ask that you guard your heart and your love for one another, and hold it tightly in your hearts." The minster placed his hands over Brooke and Lucas' as he began to ask the pair to pledge their vows once more.

"Brooke will you continue to have Lucas as your husband and continue to live in this marriage. Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love him, keep him, and honour him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you shall live?"

"I will." It seemed so simple a thing to say but so much was meant by it.

"Lucas will you continue to have Brooke as your wife and continue to live in this marriage. Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love her, keep her, and honour her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you shall live?"

"I will." She smiled at him again feeling the tears behind her eyes once more. The minister turned then to Haley and accepted the rings she held out to him, one taken from Brooke just before reaching the church, the other already safely in her bag from when Lucas had entrusted it to her the previous evening. The minister handed Brooke's ring to Lucas who took it before slipping it reverently onto his wife's finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, with all that I am and all that I have I honour you, and with this ring I thee wed." Brooke felt a tear slip down her cheek but didn't move to brush it away, she knew Lucas would know that it was tears of happiness she was shedding. She accepted Lucas' ring and placed it on his hand wondering why exactly she had not noticed it was missing at any point until she had seen it in Haley's purse.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, with all that I am and all that I have I honour you, and with this ring I thee wed." She honestly feels happier today than any day before in her live and still can't quite believe that Lucas did this for her.

"Lucas and Brooke as the two of you both now reaffirm you love for each other and the vows you made to each a year ago, I charge that you each remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals and that you each respect the thoughts and ideas of one another. And most all be able to forgive each other, and not hold grudges against one another, and I charge that you live each day in love with each other, always being there to give love, comfort, and refuge to each in good times and bad. Since Lucas and Brooke have now exchanged vows and rings, and pledged their love and faith for each other, it is my pleasure and honour to pronounce you Man & Wife. You may kiss the bride." Brooke giggled as Lucas swept her into his arms before the minister had even finished speaking eagerly capturing his lips with his own. Reluctantly the pair parted and looked once more to the minister.

"I am pleased to announce Mr. & Mrs. Scott." The gathering of the friends and family burst into applause as with hands joined Brooke and Lucas made their way down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Tric had been cleared out and fairy lights twinkled around the room, the club might not had been most people's idea of a wedding reception venue but for Brooke and Lucas it was perfect, the first time they met being in these four walls. For Brooke she couldn't have chosen a better venue herself. Beside her there was the sound of a chair being pushed back and someone stood. She turned herself to look and smiled at her baby brother as he cleared his throat and the room went silent.<p>

"Time for the father of the bride speech, now I'm not really qualified so if it sucks bear that in mind." Brooke smiled encouragingly at her precious brother. "Now three years ago I didn't know Brooke or Lucas, I knew I had this sister out there somewhere, and I knew she Brooke Davis of Clothes Over Bros but that didn't meant much to me. Then my whole world gets changed overnight and while we had a pretty rough start I think the one thing that turned round for us was Lucas. He showed up on my sister's doorstep and proceeded to kick my butt into gear because I was being a brat to her and resenting her for us not having a relationship when there was no one to blame but me. At first I thought Brooke and Lucas were an actual couple but as it turns out though they had known one another for many years, they had gotten close, they had shared special times together, family occasions and a love that most of us will spend our lives searching for they weren't actually a couple. I couldn't understand it and when we came to visit Lucas' family I found that at least I wasn't the only one who couldn't understand it. As it turns out each and every one of us has been rooting for them to finally do it right. So in true Brooke and Lucas style he gets himself shot and she gets herself pregnant. But the one bright side of such a difficult time was that finally these two decided that not only were they a couple, they were going to get married. A year ago today in a military hospital in Italy these two became man and wife and because of where they were we never got to share that with them. Today Lucas strove to give Brooke the perfect wedding because she deserves it. Brooke is without a doubt the biggest hearted I have ever met and I am so proud and so happy that she is my sister. Even more than that I am so privileged that Brooke and Lucas have allowed me, welcomed me into their family. So please raise your glasses to Brooke and Lucas." The murmur went out among the crowd as the sound of glasses clinking sounded. Brooke stood and hugged her brother.

"I love Brandon, so much. And the day you came into my life is one the best days I've ever had. Even if I didn't know it then." For what felt like the millionth time that day Brooke felt tears slipping down her cheeks again. They pulled apart and took their seats and Nathan stood and the crowd fell silent again.

"I'm not it's fair that I follow Brandon's speech because he killed it. But I'm going to have a go. I met Brooke in college, she was roommates with my girlfriend, now my wife, Haley. I have never met two more opposite girls in my life, in theory they should not have gotten along much less become best friends, almost sisters that they are now. Not once in the years we spent at college did Brooke ever allow any guy into her life, or her heart. My brother Lucas had a way with women but not once did they last longer than a night. I knew that Brooke was special to him right from the start. He didn't have to tell me I just knew. My suspicions were confirmed when two years later I happen to mention to my brother who is at his base in Italy that our good friend Brooke was heading to Milan for fashion week the following month. And he'll kill me for this because to this day she doesn't know. She tells me when she gets back that of all the times Lucas would decide to check out Milan on his day off it would be when she was there, such a coincidence. What she never knew was that Lucas knew she'd be there and he hung around places related fashion hoping to run into her. He tells me he didn't just call her and arrange to meet because he was waiting for a sign, a sign they were meant to be something special. But for the rest of us we'd already seen that sign because against all the odds these two people who had never let a single soul into their hearts somehow managed to open each other up to all the best things in life that we only ever find we meet that person that we can and allow love us. They spent ten years figuring out what the rest of us already knew – Brooke and Luke you were made for each other. The happy couple." Brooke turned to her husband stunned and he hung his head a sheepish expression crossing his features which quickly turned to a murderous glare as Nathan took his seat. Before Brooke could say anything to her husband about what Nathan had revealed he stood ready for his turn to say a few words.

"First off I want to thank someone, someone who can't be here today but I know that she would be if she could. I want to thank her because long before Brooke and I met this person, along Peyton here, was the only family Brooke had. She was one of the only two people in the world Brooke could count on to always be there. And without this person I don't think my wife would be the person she is, the person I love and so I'd like us all to toast Rachel Gatina, for helping to make our Brooke as wonderful as she is." Brooke's hand went to her mouth as tears fell down her face. She turned to Peyton and shared a sad smile with the blonde remembering the girl who had been a sister to them once. She felt Lucas' hand on her shoulder and looked up to him nodding that she was okay. He smiled down at her before continuing. "Before I met Brooke I saw my life as being nothing more than the army. When I met her I didn't expect to fall in love with her, I didn't expect to one day marry her, to have children with her. I didn't really expect anything when I met her, but that's thing about Brooke she surprised you, all of the time. I thought I knew Brooke Davis I met her because for three years I'd heard an awful lot about her but nothing prepared me the first I saw her, she was more beautiful than words could ever say and she became my world without me even realising it. One day I looked at her and I just saw my future. Sadly it took me a further five years to ever tell her I loved her, let alone anything else which is when I woke up in hospital and hers was the first face I saw I just knew that I wanted to marry her, that I couldn't waste any more time and that it was certainly better late than never where we were concerned. And this is my apology to her, my apology for all the years of torture I put us both through, today is my apology to her and I hope that in giving her the perfect wedding day she can forgive me all the days I was too scared to tell her I loved her, because I have never nor will I love anyone like I love Brooke. You are my life." There was a soft silence as Lucas' words soaked in before a smattering of applause sounded. He leant down and kissed her before she stood beside him their hands joined.

"I know you're all probably tired of speeches so I won't bore you for too long, aside from anything else I'm the only one who didn't know what today actually was so I'm the only one who hasn't prepared their speech. I just wanted to say that today has been a huge surprise, but it was has been amazing and I am so thankful to have an amazing husband who has gone to so much trouble to this for me, as well some pretty wonderful friends and family, but the truth is I didn't need this day to be happy. My wedding was perfect because after the longest we finally put aside all the crazy avoidance and stupid behaviour and we got married, we felt the fear and did it anyway. I married the man that I had loved for ten years and that made my day perfect, all of this beautiful and wonderful and amazing as it is, is just icing on the cake. I love you Lucas Scott, for always. And I don't need an apology for how long it took us to get here, because people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." With another kiss and applause they embraced.

"And now I'll ask the bride and groom to take to the floor for their first dance." Lucas took her hand and threaded their way through the tables to the area still left clear for dancing as the opening bars to a song began to play.

_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>never revealing their depth.<br>And tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated,  
>I'll hang from your lips,<br>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

She rested her head against his shoulder feeling that they could finally speak about the day he'd sprung upon her. She felt safe in his arms and the feeling that was without a doubt the feeling of being home.

"I thought disaster had struck when I opened that bag and saw a wedding dress, I thought I was going to upstage your mom. Then hearing Peyton's voice just completely confused me. I'm amazed you did this Lucas and I'm stunned that not one of you slipped up and made me think for a second that this was anything other than what I thought it was."

"Well lucky for us you've had your hands full with our beautiful son and so maybe any hints you might have normally picked up on went unnoticed." She smiled though he couldn't see it and allowed her eyes to slip closed as she enjoyed being in his arms, forgetting for a second all the others around them.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
><em>I'll be love's suicide<em>  
><em>I'll be better when I'm older,<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
><em>As we lie awake in my bed.<em>  
><em>You're my survival, you're my living proof.<em>  
><em>My love is alive - not dead.<em>  
><em>Tell me that we belong together.<em>  
><em>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<em>  
><em>I'll be captivated,<em>  
><em>I'll hang from your lips,<em>  
><em>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<em>

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
><em>I'll be love's suicide<em>  
><em>I'll be better when I'm older,<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._  
><em>I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said<em>

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
><em>I'll be love's suicide<em>  
><em>I'll be better when I'm older,<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest fan of your...<em>  
><em>I'll be your crying shoulder,<em>  
><em>I'll be love's suicide<em>  
><em>I'll be better when I'm older,<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

_The greatest fan of your life._  
><em>...greatest fan of your life.<em>

As the song finished she felt so reluctant to leave his arms, she opened her eyes and saw that several other couples had joined them on the dance floor now.

"I'm not done with you yet Mrs Scott." Lucas grinned wickedly at her as she pulled back and the bars of the next song began to ring bells of familiarity in her head though she was unable to think for a moment where she knew the song from. As the beautiful Italian voice rang out she knew it was the song they had danced to in the trattoria in Milan. The song Lucas had translated to her as he held her close. As Keith and Karen stepped onto the dance floor Joshua left them and came to his parents, he was scooped up into their arms and held between them as they as a family danced. Brooke glanced around them as they danced and saw all the people she loved most in the world dancing around them. Her heart swelled at the sight of Peyton and Jake still going strong, their two children dancing with Chloe and Jamie made her want to 'aah'. Nathan and Haley danced near Keith and Karen and Brooke spotted the two youngest lovebirds of them all Lily and Brandon dancing in a darkened corner. She smiled to herself thinking how perfectly they all fit together, how was once a small family had expanded to include so many more turning friends into family and welcoming the people that came with them.

_Sono gocce di memoria queste lacrime nuove  
>Siamo anime in una storia incancellabile<em>

Once more Lucas whispered the words in her ear and she couldn't help but agree that the tears she had shed today were drops of memories, each and everything around them reminding her of just how much she loved her husband, her son, her brother and the rest of their family.

* * *

><p>Keith and Karen had gone off home bravely volunteering to take with them Josh as well as Jenny, Thomas and Kieran allowing Peyton and Jake to remain with them. Deb had also gone taking Jamie and Chloe home and Karen had allowed Lily to stay with the promise that she and Brandon would behave. The night had turned into the early hours of the morning and Brooke surveyed the few that were remaining besides her, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brandon. Lily, Peyton and Jake. She smiled as she thought of how Lucas truly had thought of every single detail right down to him including the friend she still thought of often, the friend she loved still. She felt arms snake around her waist from behind, a chin resting on her shoulder as she watched Brandon and Lily dance playfully on the now near empty dance floor.<p>

"So Mrs Scott, you happy?" She let her head fall back slightly to lean against him.

"I didn't think it got any happier than we've been since Josh arrived but it turns out I was wrong." She felt his smile and turned her head to kiss him. "But Mr Scott you may have held all the cards today and all the surprises but I do have a small one for you." She turned round and took his hands pulling him onto the dance floor and nodding at the DJ. A song that had been oh so popular a decade or so ago and completely not in keeping with the now winding down tone of the night began to pump out sending the pair back in time to the first dance they had ever shared, the first night they ever met. Lucas laughed as he realised the surprise she had arranged for him as she began to move up against his body, the layers of her dress making the move much more difficult than the night she had first done so to this exact song.

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<em>

"This time though we will definitely get tomorrow." He smiled at her and she laughed, the lust in his eyes becoming clear to her and she wondered whether they could make a swift exit now.

_Don't care what they say_  
><em>All the games they play<em>  
><em>Nothing is enough<em>  
><em>'Til they handle love<em>

_Let's do it tonight_

_I want you tonight,_  
><em>I want you to stay<em>  
><em>I want you tonight<em>

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey_  
><em>Give me everything tonight<em>  
><em>Give me everything tonight<em>  
><em>Give me everything tonight<em>  
><em>Give me everything tonight<em>

The hunger of that first time might not have been as obvious for them as in the privacy of the suite Lucas had booked for them he carefully and reverently unzipped the zipper on the dress before unhooking the hook and eye fastenings that held her into it. He placed soft kisses on her shoulders and neck working his way down as he brought the dress from her body. She moaned softly feeling the warmth of his lips against her skin, feeling herself coming alive with his touch. Standing there in her underwear she turned and slipped his jacket off before unbuttoning his shirt, buttons open she ran her hands up his chest leaning forward to press her lips to his collarbone while her hands softly pushed the shirt off his shoulders and to the floor.

His hands unclipped her bra and it fell softly to the ground mixed with the rest of their shed clothes, she gasped as he took his mouth to her breast, licking and sucking, teasing her nipple with his tongue causing her to push herself closer to him. Her hands beginning to fumble with his trousers and his hands reached inside her panties a finger dipping into her hot, wet core. Another finger was slipped inside of her and began to massage the spot inside of her that left her gasping, his thumb began to move in slow circles over her clit leaving her panting and pushing her hips towards him.

"Oh god Lucas." She gasped out as she felt the wave beginning to build inside of her. She felt herself beginning to tighten and convulse around his fingers as he knees buckled leaving him holding her up against him as she felt her orgasm explode within her. As the feeling rescinded she opened her eyes and seized his lips with her own their tongues battling until both were left gasping for air. She took up where she left off her hands finding his trousers and slipping them down his legs and she got to her knees and slipped her warm hands inside his boxers before tugging them down freeing his rock hard erection. She trailed her tongue down from his navel and along the length of his shaft enjoying the sharp intake of breath and she lightly flicked her tongue over the tip of his engorged penis. Her hand cupped his balls and she began to lick up and down the length of him. He moaned in pleasure as she finally took him into her mouth, the very length of him allowing her to wrap one hand around the base of his shaft before tightening her lips around him, she felt herself getting wet again hearing his moans of pleasure as she slowly but surely licked and sucked him to the point of orgasm. He pulled himself from her mouth and pushed her back to the bed lifting one leg up over his shoulder allowing him access to her. His throbbing cock was hungrily allowed inside of her soaking wet pussy and he began to take leisurely thrusts inside of her, allowing himself the opportunity to pull back from the brink or orgasm while simultaneously bringing her there. As her walls began to tighten once more clutching and clenching around his cock as she began to moan uncontrollably with the intense pleasure of orgasm he lost control and bellowed out as he orgasmed inside of her clutching her hips tight against his own until the very last of his seed was emptied inside of her. Sated he fell down on the bed beside her both coated in sweat. She turned so that she was curled against his her hand resting on his chest where she could hear his strong heartbeat.

"I love you Brooke Scott."

"I love you too Lucas Scott."

**The songs were I'll Be Edwin McCain, Pitbull Give Me Everything and Giorgia – Gocce di memoria**


	22. Epilogue

**A huge thanks to everyone who has read this story and an even bigger one to those who had continued to review. I've been wracking my brains for where to take this story now and I honestly believe now is the time to end it. Again thanks for reading.**

**Epilogue**

Lucas Scott woke up sweating again, it had been a long time since he'd done so and he instantly felt his wife waking by his side wrapping her arms around him and soothing him in the way that only she could.

"I thought the flashbacks had stopped." Her voice cut through the darkness.

"They have, it wasn't that kind of nightmare." When she didn't respond he knew she was waiting to see if he wanted to continue. "I dreamt I was married to Peyton." Her arms dropped from round him and he winced as she turned the light on.

"My Peyton?" He chuckled and nodded.

"You were married to that guy, that Julian guy the one you dated when we...broke up?" He wasn't quite sure how to term what had happened to them in London that had caused her to date someone else. They hadn't technically been together although both had acted like it in so many ways. It was her turn to chuckle at his words.

"We didn't break up Luke, we were never together. In fact until the day we said 'I do' we were never actually in a relationship."

"You know what I mean." She nodded.

"So what exactly was it that was so terrible that you woke up sweating like you were having a flashback nightmare?"

"Didn't you hear me, I was married to Peyton." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure whether I should be upset that you dreamt you were married to my oldest friend or offended on her behalf because it seems such an awful prospect." He laid back down and she followed suit resting her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I like Peyton don't get me wrong, and we have a lot to talk about when it comes to music and stuff. But then again the same can be said about Jake and I don't want to be married to him either. The nightmare was that our life together had been erased. Swept under the rug like it didn't exist and that would be the biggest tragedy for me Brooke. For anyone to ever think that I didn't love you. Or for you to need to find love somewhere else. You're the only person I've really loved in my life."

"It was just a dream honey, this is real." She said as she lifted his hand and placed in on her swollen stomach. He closed his eyes and relaxed feeling their child moving under his hand. In three months time they would be welcoming the newest addition to their family. He'd never imagined a day where he would have this and yet now he did he could not imagine a day without them all. His beautiful, talented, kind wife, the energetic, clever, quick-witted, smart-mouthed brother-in-law he loved as a son, their beautiful, intelligent, stubborn two year old and now Brooke was five months pregnant with their second child. He sometimes felt like this was the dream he didn't want to wake up from. That this was his life was wondrous to him. Beside his immediate family with whom he lived there was his mother and uncle still as happy and strong as ever and his gorgeous almost grown sister who he was glad had been steady with Brandon since he'd been back in Tree Hill for good because Lucas genuinely didn't think he'd have been able to cope with his beautiful little sister being the centre of what male attention he knew she would surely get if she hadn't been in a relationship. His brother and sister-in-law slash best friend had their two great kids, Jamie was now seven years old while Chloe was five months older than his own beautiful boy.

"You two better get your asses into gear I ain't keeping your social worker busy while you two are getting all horizontal again." The voice from the other side of the door followed the loud bang of a fist against the door.

"My delightful baby brother." Brooke said wryly before shifting herself from her position and climbing out of bed. The social worker was due at eight, Nathan and Haley had kindly agreed to have Josh over night so that they were able to give the situation this morning their full attention. Thankfully Nathan didn't need to be at work until later and so they'd be done with the social worker in time for Brooke to collect both kids in order to allow Nathan to head off to work. They had a good system whereby Brooke had both Josh and Chloe Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday usually while Haley was at work and then Haley had the children Thursday, Friday and Saturday while Brooke worked.

"And to think he's actually improved since I first met him." Lucas added and Brooke grinned at him before heading into the bathroom. He wanted to follow her in but knew for certain that if he did neither would be ready for when the social worker arrived.

Lucas opened the door and smiled warmly at the two people stood on the porch. He held a hand out.

"Morning Lucy." He greeted the woman he was now very familiar with. Over the past year and a half they'd had four foster children come and stay with them for varying periods and Lucy was a familiar face around their home now.

"Hey Luke, how's Brooke feeling today?"

"She's good, sickness has stopped and she's now at the glowing stage. And you must be Samantha." The bored teenager had just one large duffel bag with her.

"It's Sam." It had taken Lucas a while to get used to how surly some of the kids could be when they first came. Truth was in many ways the surly ones reminded him a little of the Brandon he first met in New York. He stepped aside to allow Lucy and Sam to enter the house and Lucy led the way to the kitchen knowing the family well enough to know that was the room in which they spent most of their time. A little ironic given that Brooke couldn't cook. Brooke was sat drinking a glass of fresh orange juice while Brandon was finishing up making breakfast. Brooke stood and went and hugged Lucy hello before turning to Sam.

"Hi I'm Brooke, it's nice to meet you. Do you prefer Samantha or Sam?" Lucas was amazed that Brooke was always better at this than he was considering it was him that first cracked Brandon when he was the difficult child in their lives.

"Sam." Lucas watched as her eyes hit on Brandon. "You're sending me to live with a family who doesn't believe in school. I guess it won't be terrible – so long as I'm not expected to cook."

"Actually Sam we arranged for Brandon to just do a half day at school today on the proviso he catches up what he missed so that he could be here to help us welcome you, show you around while we have our chat with Lucy and then we thought we could take you both into school after dinner."

"I've been in enough foster homes to know how it works I don't need some other loser no mark no family kid to help me."

"Shows what you know, Brooke's my sister this is my family. And by now we've had enough kids like you here to know you know how it works." Brandon answered back as he placed the last plate on food on the table. "And no you're not expected to cook. You think I let just anyone in my kitchen." Lucas shook his head watching the two teens. Brandon was relatively accepting of the kids that drifted in and out of the house but the one thing he never took well to was when the teens were out and out critical of his family. Lucas could understand that but he also knew that it was just a defence mechanism for the kids – like it had been for Brandon himself.

They all sat down for breakfast and attempted to make small talk and get to know Sam. The first meeting when a foster child was brought over was always uncomfortable. They'd not fostered a child as old as Sam before, the oldest before Sam had been twelve and had the attitude of a hardened teen older than his years. Lucas had found it sad that Kyle had not been with them long enough for them to make a difference to his life. Lucas never failed to be amazed quite how badly most of these kids had been let down by the people who were supposed to love them the most. When they were finished with the food Brandon took Sam up to show her what would be her room while Brooke, Lucas and Lucy discussed the teen while they cleared the breakfast things away.

"She's been bounced from foster carer to foster carer since she was placed in the system when she was nine months old. She spent a time in a children's home but she was too difficult to handle in such an environment. She disappeared from her last care home and spent the last six months sleeping rough. We finally tracked her down and now here she is. For obvious reasons she has a few issues with trust and even more issues with authority which is why we asked for her to be placed with you. We know you can handle kids like her." Lucas smiled to himself, yes it was true they could handle teenagers with attitude and he even almost enjoyed getting through to them. He just hated knowing that sometimes they weren't with them long enough for it to make any difference. One previous child had been with them because of physical abuse by mom's new boyfriend. Once mom had gotten rid of the boyfriend two months later Abby had gone home, sadly Lucy had made them aware that this was not the first time Abby had been in the same situation. Her mother seemed incapable of meeting men that didn't see her daughter as an inconvenience or a punching bag. It was kids like that he wanted to be able to help but knew there was little he could do. When her mother was living on her own there was no reason to keep Abby away from her. Thoughts of the particular child had plagued him for months after she left and even now he sometimes found himself thinking of what was happening with her.

"So if she's been in foster care since she was so young why was she never adopted?"

"Because her mother never agreed to it when she first brought her here. At first she didn't want to give her up permanently but then her contact petered out when Sam was about six by which time she'd been in the system so long that most people overlooked her when it came to looking for children to adopt. Sadly Sam is just one of those kids that will be in the system until she's eighteen."

"Why bring her here if she'll be in the system for another two years? We only do short-term." Brooke questioned Lucy.

"Because she's been in all the available long-term homes before. Either they won't have her back or she won't go back. We're looking for someone to have her temporarily while a long-term foster place becomes available." Something told Lucas that it may be a while before a place became available, if ever.

* * *

><p>Lucas felt a little apprehensive as they headed over to the closed cafe. Typically the first few days with a new foster child they stayed home in the evenings to attempt to acclimatise to one another, but having only been asked to take Sam in the previous day they couldn't change the plans for a family dinner celebrating Keith's birthday. Lucas just hoped the Scotts en masse wouldn't be too overwhelming for the girl on her first day with them. Despite the less than great start between Sam and Brandon they seemed to be developing their own special way of communicating. The bickering and trading of quips actually reminded Lucas of the way he and Nathan had interacted when they were that age. Lucas often thought Brandon was not only how he and Brooke learnt about stubborn teens from difficult families but also a great ally when the foster kids weren't ready to relax around he or Brooke.<p>

"Happy birthday Keith." Lucas was brought from his thoughts as Brooke rushed forward to embrace his uncle and wish him happy birthday.

"Thanks Brooke, Luke said your morning sickness seems to have gone now, just in time for the birthday dinner." Lucas watched as Keith and Brooke chatted and then he turned his attention across to where Brandon and Sam stood. Sam looked distinctly awkward in the family environment.

"Keith, happy birthday." Lucas said as he watched over to his uncle and his wife.

"Happy bifday gagdad." Keith smiled warmly as Josh and took him from Luke's arms.

"And here's my favourite grandson. And you must be Sam." Keith said raising his voice near the end to attract the attention of the two teens. Brandon nudged Sam forward and she looked at her shoes before forcing her gaze up.

"Sorry for crashing your birthday."

"The more the merrier seems to be the motto here – isn't that right Brandon."

"Sure is Keith, Happy Birthday."

"Hey you." Lily greeted as she walked out the kitchen with a platter of vegetables in her hands. She placed it on the table before going over to Brandon, her attention never once wavering from him.

"Hey Lils, this is Sam." Lily stopped then and turned her megawatt smile onto the other girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Scott." Lily held a hand out to the other girl and Sam's expression said everything her mouth didn't yet she took the hand held out to her regardless.

"Sam Walker." Karen bustled into the room them and placed a large roast on the table before coming over to the group.

"Hi I'm Karen, I think maybe we've met before."

"Nope can't say that we have."

"I never forget a face, Sam was it?" Sam nodded and Lucas watched the interaction intently trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Well at least I already know you like my food." Lucas could have shown that beneath the grimace on Sam's face he saw the hint of a blush.

"I wouldn't know I've never eaten here."

"I'm certain that you at least ate here. Right everyone shall we sit down." Lucas frowned before following the others to the table. Chaos descended almost immediately as conversations started and dishes were passed. Lucas watched with a smile on his face, though outwardly their meals looked chaotic he loved the way they all interacted so easily, the shared memories and histories and the warmth that they exuded to one another was to his mind what made a family. Brooke and Nathan's ever present banter, Haley's eye rolling tolerance of her husband and her best friend. Keith's gruff laughter at Jamie's jokes and his mother fussing over Josh and Chloe. It might be messy but for Lucas this was perfect.

**And that's it finished. There is the possibility of a sequel based upon how Sam settles into the Scott household but I'm not sure when or if that will come.**


End file.
